Red Sand
by MySweetAzaeleah
Summary: A prince and a thief form a strange bond under false pretenses. After Bakura rescues him and Seto from slavers, Atem lies about their identity to get Bakura to escort them back to Kemmet. Trust, sympathy, and feelings begin to form between them, but will they be enough once the lies and the darkness of the Pharaoh's reign step into the light? Casteshipping, Revertshipping
1. Chapter 1: Taken

**_AN:_**_ This is an AU series idea I've had for awhile that starts in Ancient Egypt and flows over into the modern manga storyline. Please review and let me know if you guys think it's worth continuing. Rating will almost definitely go up later in the story, but for now it's still T worthy. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own an over active imagination_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Taken<strong>

_Thump Thump Thump…_

The bounce of the wagon running over something roused the weary youth inside. Ruby colored eyes slowly opened to his dark and damp quarters. The smell of sweat permeated throughout the cramped quarters shared by three bodies. Among them was a tall young man played out across the wooden floor in what might have been nice robes at some point, but were now faded and tattered. The third a boy of his age with long golden hair sitting against the walls of the wagon with his knees drawn close.

Outside the sounds of men giving orders and rustling of the camels carried into the wagon, albeit too muffled to decipher exactly what was being said. He tried to slowly raise himself off the floor, his arms shaking until they finally collapsed out from under him. His impact against the floor echoed in the small space and he yelped in pain.

The taping of something against the floor put the boy on alert along with a metallic scraping. The boy looked up to see the other boy, the blond crawling over towards him. The chain on his right ankle rubbing against the wood were the cause of the sound. Chain? The boy suddenly became very aware of something weighing down his own ankle.

"Don't try to get up yet," the boy warned. The blond laid down on his belly to his level. "You've been awake on and off for the past two weeks. Whatever they gave you is still in your system." The boy weakly moved his head in something resembling a nod in understanding. The blond reached down and stroked his tanned fingers through black hair that faded into violet at the tips.

"You've never been this aware before," he stated. "Just enough for them to force food and water into usually. What's your name?"

_'Atem,'_ his mind supplied.

"A-A," his throat was sore and words were difficult to grasp. After a moment he finally uttered out a word. "Amasis." The lie was a struggle to come up with, but his name was something that held a lot of weight.

In the recesses of his mind Atem remembered the brunette boy still unconscious on the floor. In hooded cloaks, adorned underneath in much less grand robes than they were used to. Sneaking out into the night with excitement.

_"I've never been outside the Palace grounds, just for a few hours?"_

_"Fine, but we return before sunrise."_

_"We will I promise!"_

The conversation played in the back of his mind while in reality he was getting used to the numbness fading from his limbs. He could feel his fingers twitch and then his toes, mobility coming back to his body gradually. There was a small comfort from the boy running his fingers through his hair. He was finally looking at the boy closely for the first time. Eyes a pale purple colors that reminded him of some of the flowers that floated in the pools of water veiled off on the palace grounds. The kohl under his eyes was smudged and runny from sweat.

"H-How l-long?" Atem broke out into coughs shaking his entire body. The boy shushed him urgently.

"Longer than me," he whispered now. "Before that, I'm not sure." Atem nodded against the floor again. Talking again would be too painful.

The third member of their group began to murmur and groan as consciousness rushed to him. Atem made a startled noise without meaning to.

_'Seto.'_

"Poor thing," the blond boy said. "Unfortunately named." Atem realized he'd said that out loud. The previous ache in his throat was still there, but not as strong.

He watched as Seto awoke, turning his head in their direction. Atem noticed he didn't try to rush up as he had. More aware of his situation. The taller boy's eyes went wide at seeing his prince in the wagon, shaking weakly and drenched in his own sweat. Atem prayed he was lucid enough not to address him properly. Amazingly, he didn't say anything. Just allowed his face to relax and expression to mask over. The boy had noticed something however.

"Do you know Amasis?" he asked curiously. Seto didn't respond even with a gesture. The boy looked down at Atem, and Atem gave the familiar nodding gesture he'd taken to. The boy smiled. "My names Namu, I won't say it's nice to meet you, but it's nice not to be alone."

So many questions flew through the young prince of Egypt's mind. Where were they headed? Who had taken them? Finally…how did they get here?"

_"Why are you doing this?!"_

_"I won't let you!"_

_"Seto!"_

The auditory memory made him flinch. Whatever had happened, it had ended with them prisoner and being escorted with this boy. Strange, he didn't seem to be someone too important status wise. He was dressed in cheaply made purple robes, simple in design, and Atem could tell his hair occasionally scraped against callouses on his hands from some sort of labor. Namu clearly wasn't anyone suited as a hostage.

The wagon came to a dead stop flinging the passenger's forward slightly. Namu looked around frantically and whispered to the other two. "Don't let them see you awake." It was urgent, almost pleading. The boy ripped his finger's from Atem's hair pulling a few strands with him and rushing back to the spot he'd previously inhabited. He curled into a fetal position laying on the ground. Each noise made by his chains put more fear on his face.

They all three laid there silently. Jumping occasionally at sounds that came too close to the wagon. For an hour they all stayed deathly still. Two of them unknowing as to why the charade was necessary. Atem felt his body gaining more control as time went on, and so was Seto he assumed. Finally he felt his body fully. A dull ache was present throughout it, but he didn't mind. It meant he could feel, it meant he could move. He turned his head up at Seto to try and whisper to him to question if he also had.

Just then, the doors to the wagon opened and Atem closed his eyes shut on reaction. No light filtered in to paint the back of his eyelids red, and a cold air brushed against them so it must have been night.

_Gasp_

Atem went stiff when he heard it. It took a moment to process that the sound had come from their ally inside the wagon. Namu. The startled boy must have let the noise out. A sense of dread overcame Atem at the knowledge that whoever had them captive, now knew Namu was awake.

"This one's lucid," a deep male voice said.

"Is his mark still in place?" another asked. Atem had no reference for image behind the darkness of his closed eyes. He could guess Namu was likely shaking with the strangled whimpers of fear he registered.

"Looks like it."

A short, cruel laugh from one of them. From which, he couldn't tell.

"No reason we can't drag him out for a while then is there?" The second voice spoke again.

"N-No please," He heard Namu beg.

"The master might not be happy," the first one grumbled.

His partner gave a scoff. "Only one he actually cares about is the pretty gem in the back. Other two are fair game until we find someone to pay for them."

Pay for them.

'_Slavers,'_ The thought made Atem feel nauseous. He was the son of the Pharaoh, and now he was potentially reduced to the prize of a man who made his living dealing in flesh. His mind went into over drive, thinking of escape possibilities. Ways to overpower their captors. Atem didn't plan to lie still and end up as a laborer, or worse and from the sounds of it more likely, a harem. Namu's warning to feign unconscious had already given them an edge. Hopefully they wouldn't need to administer whatever had been used to drug them thus far for a good while.

The sounds of metallic scarping again, more loudly this time. Thrashing?

"Let go of me!" More fury and desperation than the sorrowful plea from before.

Guilt began to take form in the young man's conscious. The only reason he could count on his mind to plot any escape now was because of the boy being dragged from the wagon. The men taking him away obviously had keys if they were able to remove him from the wagon. The sounds of the other's in their party were far enough to where they might be able to call upon some sort of magic on Seto's behalf quick enough to dispose of them.

They didn't know where they were though. They could be nowhere near Kemet or even a city and left stranded with no resourced.

"Hold still!"

"No!"

_SLAP!_

All thoughts of risk faded when he heard the blow likely being delivered to Namu. His eyes opened to see the boy huddled in the corner near the open doors of the wagon. Two men wrapped up in colorful cloth standing over him. He held his face in his hands, obviously in pain. He looked at his own chain, long enough to reach them and then some. Atem gripped a fair amount between his hands and took advantage of the backs being turned and pounced as best he could with the chains.

The clanging alerted them quickly to his movement. He was able to step over Seto and jump onto one of their backs, pressing the chain clasped tightly between his hands against his throat. The man gurgled and gasped as his windpipe closed off. His partner lunged to try and grab hold of Atem. A leg swept forth to knock him off balance and defeat his effort.

Seto growled from his spot on the floor and began to imitate his prince's actions on the one he'd tripped. The two men struggled and tried to break free of the choke holds, but only wasted energy and caused the pressure on the throats to increase.

The loud commotion was attracting attention from outside. They heard the shouts of other men in the party. No doubt they'd coming rushing to the wagon any moment to shut down any chance of escape. Unless they could get unchained and out before they arrived.

"Just die already!" Seto shouted the man below him. The man Atem was atop of collapsed forward, going limp and lifeless. Atem scrambled through his belt looking for keys or even some type of blade. No avail, the man didn't even have a dagger on him. Seto did his best to press down harder to try and bleed the life out of his squirming captive faster.

Just as the final gurgles of strangulation began to fly from his throat, a strong hand pulled him back. Correction, about three sets of strong hands. They dragged the tall teenage age boy from the wagon and threw him onto the cold sand outside. One of the men reached for something in his sash while the other two held him down. Another two leaped into the wagon. They pulled out swords ushering Namu and Atem further back into the wagon.

Having to risk being stabbed by the tips of the blades Atem crawled off his victim's body backwards while still trying to see what was happening to Seto. He could see his friend struggling, kicking and thrashing about. A few screams of rage falling from his lips.

He and Namu hit the back wall and the two men glared down at them. The man Seto had strangled hadn't made a move or noise. So at least they took two out. Atem registered a click, like a lock being opened. He looked past them men with swords to see Seto being gripped under his arms dragged away from sight by a much larger man still trying to writhe free. He glared up at the captives.

"Where are you taking him?!" The shout burned his throat, but he didn't care.

One crouched down and the edge of his sword against the red spot on Namu's face where he'd been struck. The look on the blond boy's face equally defiant as his own. "Not too difficult to guess what happened, we heard this one struggling before."

The other looked at Atem, "The master doesn't want you roughed up, but if you and the tall one so eager to rescue that thief." He motioned to Namu. "Then he's more than welcome to take his place."

Atem's blood ran cold in realization.

'_No.'_

He bellowed out a shout and charged forward at one of the men in pure blind rage. The man obviously hadn't been expecting it and was mildly caught off guard. He managed to knock the man down, but the other was quick to react, raising his sword. Namu charged into his side before he could bring it down. The men in the wagon wrestled for the swords, each one fighting for their lives. One of three who'd stayed behind after Seto dragged off stepped into the wagon to help his comrades.

A scream broke out among the struggle. A scream of pure dying agony, and the scent of blood filled the wagon. The man who'd stepped in lay halfway in the wagon completely ripped apart. Above him floated what appeared to be a large white snake. Blood drizzled down its muzzle from its kill and it hissed at the men strewn across the floor eyeing them hungrily. Looking further back they could see it attached to a vaguely humanoid half with a horn protruding from its forehead.

The two captors screamed while Atem stared in awe at the Ka. There was nothing else it could possibly be. Namu had the most unusual reaction a wide smile breaking out on his face.

"Diabound!" he called out happily to it.

Behind the humanoid half a figure stepped out, walking into the wagon. The moonlight illuminated it from behind revealing a bright red cloak hanging off of it. A man, tall and broadly built with a cloth headpiece cascading over his shoulders and face lowered. He raised his gaze to show a dark face with a scar marring it below one eye. Hair the color of dried bones peeking out from the head piece and eyes just a few shades away from matching it.

Fear struck in the two captors eyes. "What are you?!" one shouted out.

The man stepped closer, reaching down to grab one by his neck and lifting him up into the air. "Your death." Was his answer as he threw him to the monster who caught him in its mouth with the snake half. His screams erupted accompanied by the crunch of bone breaking and flesh ripping.

The last captor screamed in terror. He looked up at the man and fell forward in a bow. "Please don't kill me! Th-the slaves back there, they're yours! The one with the red eyes was taken from the palace I hear!" The large man looked down at Atem raising a brow. Atem stared back without flinching. It brought an unsettling smirk to the man's face.

"That's certainly useful," he mused crouching down at the begging man's height. He pulled out a dager and slowly rubbed it across a cheek covered in cloth. "But, the blond one with the pretty eyes happens to have been taken from me." With those words he shoved the dagger into the man's skull, twisting the knife. He pulled it free and paid no mind to the dead man who fell at his feet.

Wiping the dagger clean he stood back up tall. His serpent creature hissing behind him and the sounds of men further in camp screaming in the background with the sounds of monstrous roars. Another one? He turned his attention to Atem who stayed firm yet again.

"Now," he spoke with his gravelly deep voice bringing the knife to his lips and stroking his tongue over the stained blade. "What's this I hear about you being from the palace?"

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

Seto had known a dire fate awaited him the moment the chain was undone and the brute keeping his arms captive started to drag him away. He half expected to be thrown into the sand and have a sword brought down on him. No such luck it seemed. Instead he was dragged all the way to the inner part of camp trying to get free of the larger man's grasp and feeling his legs grind against sand the entire way. He was thrown into the tent and onto a blanket of cheap furs.

The man's look as he stared down at the other was positively lecherous. He pulled a knife from his sash and removed his head piece. "Now be nice and you live." Seto growled as the bastard dared to lean down over him. The second he was close enough he coiled back and spit in his face.

The man gave him a murderous stare and wiped the saliva from his face. He raised the knife aiming for the other's shoulder when he stopped just a few inches of piercing. Screams could be heard from the outer camp.

"Again?!" he growled. He looked down at Seto. "Your friends are in trouble now sweet one. The little blonds probably going to have his throat cut." To emphasis his point he pressed his own knife against Seto's throat. It would be a shame for Namu to die, but as long as Atem wasn't harmed it was a minor disappointment in comparison.

The man slowly leaned forward again inching closer to Seto. He froze in place suddenly. "What the-ahhh!" he screamed in terror as something similar to a tail made of armor, black scales drug him from the tent. His dying screams followed along with the same sounds from other's in the camp. The smell of burnt flesh came in through the flap.

Seto would have smiled at their demise if it didn't mean someone was obviously attacking them. Someone more powerful and skilled to. The brunette searched around for anything he could use. Nothing aside from the furs and a few sparkling trinkets in the tent though. He must have still had the knife when he was dragged out.

Cursing his bad luck he slammed his fist onto the furs. The tent flaps rustled open and Seto crawled back to put distance between him and whoever was coming through. A man with yellow hair, not Namu, but a fairer skinned stranger with brown eyes. More built than the boy in the wagon. Clad in the same type of common rags though, a sheathed dagger in his sash.

"By the gods," he said in surprise upon seeing Seto. "There's someone in here!" He moved closer and Seto flinched away. "Hey it's alright. My name is Jono, and I-" he didn't get to finish as a long, tanned leg struck out and a foot collided with his face.

Seto dove for the other boy before he could recover from the blow and the two end up wrestling to pin the other. The boy, Jono, ended up flipping them over and throwing the brunette beneath him. He quickly reached for his dagger only to feel an empty sheathe. He reached around wondering if it had fallen out or-

"Looking for this?" Jono heard as his own dagger was pressed against his throat. A single turn of his head showed him the lanky brunette looking up at him angrily holding the dagger he'd swiped.

"Let's not be hasty," Jono said nervously raising his hands up.

"You have three seconds to get off me mongrel," Seto growled.

"Hey!" Jono shouted offended. "What did you call me?!" He was given no warning as the handle of the knife struck his temple and a knee collided with his groin. The blond doubled over in pain rolling off the other.

"That was five."


	2. Chapter 2: Bargain

_**AN: **This took longer than I wanted due to some personal stuff, but its here now and that's what matters. Also just so you know Amasis means "Child of the moon" name meaning were pretty big in ancient Egypt, so yeah._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Again, typed on a rented laptop. The amount of things I actually own in this world is sad. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Bargain<strong>_

"I asked you a question," He lowered his voice and placed the knife under the shorter boy's chin.

Atem glared. "You think you frighten me? Without your Ka you would be no better off than me." The Ka in turn hissed from behind its master and lurched forward with its snake half to look over the other's shoulder.

The man pressed the knife harder and a small crimson line appeared. Small droplets dripped down, but did little more than sting as the fresh air hit it. Atem still refused to answer his question or show fear. The hand was shaking, and Atem knew he was winning.

"Is that so?" The Ka vanished from behind him. He raised the blade now drizzled with Atem's blood and rubbed it across the youth's cheek. "Am I still no better off?"

Atem raised the corner of his lips in a smirk. "You wear that billowing coat to make yourself seem bigger, and use these scare tactics and grand gestures to intimidate people into thinking of you as some nightmarish creature."

Up close like this with a clear mind, something the people this man frightened likely never bothered to keep, he saw the truth. He was muscled, but it was lean with a narrow set of shoulders and a small waist. His height also wasn't as impressive from a distance, Seto was still much taller than this man even if he was still a good bit taller than Atem.

"You know so much about me you petulant child?" The man said. His lips twisted into a dark grin, and he slid the blade across a dark cheek. Not hard enough to cut, but enough to make most people nervous. He placed the blade right under a ruby eye.

"Bakura stop!" Namu called out from somewhere behind them in the wagon. The two had forgotten the boy was even there with them. "This man helped me, he saved me from the slavers earlier. Is this how you intend to repay him?"

The man, that Atem now knew was named Bakura stared over him, likely at Namu for a moment. It wasn't as cold or hardened as it was at him, but it wasn't anything akin to soft. He turned his attention back to Atem, the reprieve of callousness vanishing instantly. Atem recalled their captors calling Namu a thief, by association it was likely Bakura was. Probably his partner even.

"You saved Namu?" He mused moving the knife down under his bottom lip. "Well then I'll just cut off your lips instead of your eyes. After all I'm not an ingrate. Unless you can help me get into the palace that is."

Atem raised a brow. "Why would you need to get into the palace?"

"I seek an audience with the Pharaoh," Bakura said. There was obviously more to it, but he doubted Bakura would tell him if he asked.

"I might be able to get you that," said Atem. "I'm from a noble family important to the Pharaoh's court." The best lies were hidden in layers of truth.

Bakura for his part looked like he'd found the treasure of a life time. "Then how about you do that, or I start cutting?" The blade dug into the soft skin under his lips.

"I have a better idea," said Atem. "Let's play a game."

"A game?!" Bakura scoffed. "Why would I bet something so important on a silly game?"

"Because you hate to lose."

Bakura paused and seemed to be thinking it over. Atem already had him right where he wanted him though. "If you win I tell you everything you want and you can throw me in the sand for the scorpions and vultures to deal with. If I win, you take me and a friend of mine back to Kemmet, and I might personally get you the audience you want."

Bakura eased up on the pressure of the knife and his face became less expressive. A gambler's façade, for better bluffing. So he was fonder of games than he let on. Perfect.

Atem knew he would have to be a fool to trust this man, no, worse than a fool. Most fools were cowardly enough to stay clear of cut throats like him no matter how desperate they were. Atem never shied away from danger or a challenge though, and the thief was both. A game of deception for him to conquer or die trying. "So do we have a deal?"

"What game did you have in mind?" He asked.

"I guess how you got that scar," Atem said. The thief laughed in turn.

"You really do think you know everything don't you brat?" He bellowed out it was a cracked and disturbing sound instead of gleeful. "Well then go on, guess." He put a hand around the prince's throat and moved the knife over his own scar under his eye. "A brawl maybe? One of the royal guards caught me with sticky fingers?"

"You did it to yourself," Atem took great satisfaction in the way the man's face fell. He moved the knife away from his own face. "You keep making a point to call me brat, and child…you want to sound older. You're not that much older than me and you have a naturally slight build, so you gave yourself that scar to make people think you were older and more experienced in life. It's a gimmick, no different than your coat." When Bakura looked ready to actually strike him he knew he'd won. "It's too clean and straight to be from a fight, and guards would have done worse if it were a legal punishment."

Atem watched for any sign of how the thief would react. Namu hadn't spoken a word through the entire bargain. He was tempted to look back and get a read of what the other man who clearly knew Bakura was expecting. Instead he kept eye contact with his savior turned captor. The man raised the knife above his head, and let it slip from his fingers. It gave a dull sound on impact with the floor. Bakura removed his hand from Atem's throat and stood up.

"You win," he said. Bitterness bleeding into his tone.

"I always win," Atem said as he stood. He heard a relieved sigh from Namu in the back and the taps of his footsteps to join up with them. "My friend was dragged off to one of the tents I think, is he still alive?"

"We'll just have to go look for ourselves won't we?" Bakura said. He jumped out of the wagon and onto the sands outside.

Namu tapped on Atem's shoulder. "I'm glad you're alright, and thank you."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Kiss his feet while you're at it." Namu was either very brave or very familiar with the other with the way he punched the other's shoulder in retaliation. Bakura let out a small pained sound and rubbed the spot he'd been struck. Namu was unaffected by the angry gaze thrown at him. "Fine, does your new friend have a name?"

"Amasis," Atem answered. The other man crossed his arms.

"I wasn't asking you."

"If you have questions about me, ask me yourself," Atem jumped out of the wagon. "Now if this introduction is done with we need to find – Seto!"

His friend and future high priest was already in sight a few meters away. When Bakura and Namu turned around they caught sight of the tall brunette with steely blue eyes. There was another boy, yellow haired like Namu, but a darker shade and paler. Seto held a small dagger in his hand against the boy's neck. The boy looked more embarrassed than anything, red faced and refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"You incompetent imbecile!" Bakura shouted at the man. "How did you manage to get captured by a prisoner?" The thief inched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep groan.

"He took my dagger!" The boy said.

"Shut up!" Seto took that moment to hold the other closer and glare at Bakura. "Who are you people, answer me or I slit this dog's throat."

"I told you not to call-"he slammed the handle on the boy's head.

"And I told you to shut up," he sneered down at the boy. The blond boy he held captive appeared to be the tallest aside from Seto out of the group gathered in the desert, only a few inches below Seto's height.

Bakura began to reach for his own dagger, and he noticed Namu out of the corner of his eyes maneuvering back to the wagon. At least one of their dead captors had probably had some sort of weapon on them. The situation could get out of hand quickly if Atem didn't settle it.

"Seto," he called out to his friend. "Let him go."

Seto's mouth went agape. "You trust these bandits?"

"Not in the least," Atem said. "But we have a deal, you kill one of their men and that deal will be void."

"A broken arrangement will be the least of your worries if Jono is killed," Namu warned. There was a dark edge in his words Atem had yet to hear from the gentler of the two thieves he'd interacted with.

Seto's hand shifted on the knife and looked at the group. It was clear that his future priest didn't feel comfortable trusting or even associating with their accidental saviors. However, surely he had to acknowledge they didn't have many other options. They were weeks' worth of travel at the least away from Kemmet, unaware of how they had ended up in the situation. Seto loosened his hold on Jono, and finally pushed him away into the sand.

The boy landed with an oomph and shot the taller one a dirty look. He rushed to stand, dusting his clothing off before running over to his companions. Bakura gave the other a firm smack on the head followed by a kick to the shin by Namu.

"Be more careful fool!" Namu scolded.

"Me?!" Jono waved his arms wildly for emphasis. "You were the one who got captured in the first place remember? We only ended up here because we were saving you!"

"I was caught off guard!" Namu shouted. He stepped forward into Jono's personal space and poked a finger against his chest. "You were just reckless! You got pick pocketed by some bratty noble!"

"Both of you shut up!"

The argument ceased and both fell silent at Bakura's order. They turned their heads away from each other and both took a step in the opposite direction. It was clear who the leader of the group was, which meant that was who Atem needed to focus on. The other two would fall into line with whatever Bakura agreed to.

"We let your lackey go," Atem said. "Is our deal still on?"

"If you can get us an audience with the Pharaoh," Bakura said, "then definitely." The thief began to walk off towards the tents.

"Where are you going?" Asked Seto eying him suspiciously.

"To loot the camp," he answered as he kept walking. "If you want to survive the to our camp tonight I suggest you do the same. Or are your noble hands to delicate to handle swords?" The last part didn't lack any insult. Namu and Jono followed, still ignoring each other and trying to simultaneously turn their noses up at each other.

The three young men scampered to the camp of abandoned tents and burning corpses in the near distance. They were undisturbed by the burnt flesh around them and had no issue bending down to see if there were any items not melted into cooked skin. Atem looked over to his friend; Seto spoke quietly to avoid the others over hearing them.

"Are we really going to travel with these thieves?"

"We don't have a choice," said Atem. "Walk with me, it will look suspicious if we lag behind, plus we need to find supplies for ourselves." The other nodded and they slowly walked towards the campsite.

"The one with pale hair in the red coat," whispered Seto. "Did you get his name?"

"Bakura."

Seto visibly tensed. He stopped Atem dead in his track with a firm grip on his arm. "This is no ordinary bandit. We are playing with fire." Atem raised a brow gesturing for him to elaborate. "There is a man, a tomb robber who travels across Egypt. The treasures he's taken from the living and the dead have made him infamous. They call him the King of Thieves."

"Pathetic king to have only two subjects," Atem commented smugly. He slipped from the other's grasp. "I can handle him; you worry about the other two."

"This is serious Atem," his whisper was raspier. "Or shall I keep calling you _Amasis_?" He lightly tugged on the other's golden bangs. "You are as much a child of the moon as Osiris."

He swatted his hand away. "It could simply mean I was born at night, and my eyes are red, Seth's color. It's a believable alias." He argued with the other becoming irate at his mistrust in him. "You have more than enough power to deal with them if they double cross us not to mention mine."

"Except neither of us can even summon Ka or use magic."

"What?" Atem asked. They were drawing close to the camp.

"It's sealed off," said Seto. "I can't feel any connection, to my Ka or magic."

Without their Ka, they had no defense against the powerful creature the thief had summoned. Plus, whatever had been summoned to decimate this camp was obviously their work as well. They only had their physical skills and their wits against the thieves if things turned sour. The game was getting interesting.

* * *

><p><em>Preview: "Did you think I was charitable man?" Bakura teased. "If you're going to follow us around you're going to pull your weight." He approached Seth until they were chest to chest and tilted his head up at the taller boy. "So if you have a problem with stealing you better get over it quickly."<em>


	3. Chapter 3: Town

_**AN: **So this took awhile, exams and everything with family got in the way. I'll try to update this some more over break. A good piece of background information on this, something one of my fav reviewers pointed out is that enslaving people wasn't really done in this time period in Egypt too often. Slavers were really only kept by priests and nobles and were usually foreign. So slavers capturing Egyptians are more likely to be foreigners from surrounding countries, and Egyptian law wouldn't have taken kindly to that if they were caught. _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own a thing...except my Iphone. I own that._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3: Town<em>**

They managed to strip the camp bare of any supplies that they could carry or stick on the three camels they took within the hour. By the time the vultures circled, they were long gone and on their way west. From pillaging the camp and getting a closer look at the slavers, it became obvious they were foreign from their colorful cloths and the shapes of their blades that now hung against each of their hips in cheap scabbards. The ringleader, or at least who they guessed was the leader of the troupe, had been a burly man with an eye missing and had been found thoroughly burned across the torso by Jono's Ka during his raid. Bakura had decided to take a keepsake off the decimated body.

The golden ring from the slavers hand melded into the shape of small golden serpent with red gems for its eyes shone under the moonlight on Thief King's dark hand. Atem, riding at a steady on the same camel scrunched his face in disgust. Seto looked impassive from his place seated behind Namu on their camel, he had outright refused to ride with Jono.

"A bit inappropriate to take jewelry from a corpse isn't it?" He eyed the other.

Bakura let out a snort. "Not like he needed it anymore, fairly sure if the gods are doing their job his afterlife consists of Ammit's bowels. Or do you think the sheikh whose bedroom you were going to end up in would have liked it as a keepsake?"

Atem went silent and shot the other a glare. It was more a defeated gesture than he would have liked given he couldn't think of any other response, and Bakura knew it from the smug expression on his face.

Bakura had proven no different from what Atem would expect from a thief ever since they began their trek into the desert from the slaver's camp. He was vulgar with no respect for others, and took pleasure in causing discomfort in his noble charges. Seto just had the luxary of not being able to be baited with words and generally not giving a damn what people said to him. Atem despised being talked down to or insulted and was a proud young man. So far Bakura had come out ahead by continuously reminding Atem of his rescue at the hands of the thief and his yellow-haired companion.

After what was at least a few hours through the starlit desert they managed to find the small camp Bakura had set up. That was all it was really, a small camp likely meant for himself, Jono, and Namu once they found him. Three cheap tents with a pair of camels tied down to pieces of wood lodged deep in the sand. A small fire pit existed in the middle put out, but aside from that it looked empty. The other's must have noticed how underwhelmed the prince and his future high priest were.

Namu lept gracefully from his camel onto the cold ground below and glanced back over his shoulder at their companions. "Well what did you expect? We're thieves, it pays to be inconspicuous and small in our line of work."

"I expected one called the King of Thieves to have a more impressive operation or at least some followers." Atem slid from his own ride as the others followed Namu's lead. He cursed his small size when he alost stumbled after falling off.

"That'd make me very easy for the palace officials to catch wouldn't it?" Bakura said joining the others on the ground and dusting off his red coat. His hand came up to the plain headdress on his head. "You can't be a tomb robber and run around with a dozen men at your back constantly, people start to notice. All of my contacts are spread out, if I need them, they'll be there." He pulled off the headdress revealing his hair that had only been poking out in small tufts before. Bright pale strands spiked down to just at his shoulder, the edges tickling the copper skin and contrasting against it. "So if you're done questioning my reign we're heading into a small town in the direction we've been going at sunrise. So, let's get some rest. Jono, you've got first shift on watch since you were stupid enough to get lifted by a noble."

The blond nodded and scampered off the fire pit while Namu began the process of leading the three new camels over to the other two to tie them up as well. Atem and Seto stayed in their spots at the edge of the tiny camp.

Seto inquired. "And where exactly do you expect us to sleep?"

Bakura rolled his eyes at the brunette. "In the luxury palace beds. The tents, where else?" At the disbelieving looks, he clarified. "If you want to crowd with Namu then go ahead, you were all sweating all over each other for weeks before we came. One more night won't kill you."

"What about Kemmet?" Atem asked. "How far is this village from it?"

"We're going to opposite direction now actually," Bakura said walking past them over towards one of the near identical tents. "So the few weeks out we already were, plus the few hours it took to get here."

"What?!" Atem yelled. He marched towards the other and grabbed a hold of the loose red cloth around his arm. "Why take us in the opposite direction? We should try and get to Kemmet as soon as possible."

Bakura slapped the slender hand away and crawled halfway into his tent turning around to sit under the flap and face Atem. "Even if we had enough supplies for that you're forgetting we don't know who exactly took you aside from a group of foreigners. Getting caught kidnapping people for slaves is a bad enough offense from a foreigner, but a noble brat? Any associates those boys have can practically consider you their death warrant."

Bakura had a point, as much as he hated to admit it. The slavers at the camp had all been killed, but that didn't mean they didn't have contacts that had to worry about being turned in for trading slaves outside of the royal courts and nobility. Atem crossed his arms and looked down from his standing position over the other.

"Tch. Now who's trying to look bigger?" Bakura mocked. "We can't go looking for trouble when we don't have the man power to fight it, especially with your magic blocked off right, Amasis?"

Atem hid his surprise at the observation well. He kept his body still and his face impassive. "What makes you think that?"

"Namu's got the same brand they put on you," Bakura said. "Feel the back of your left shoulder, that pretty noble skin of yours isn't so flawless anymore."

Without thinking his hand flew to the spot Bakura mentioned and began to feel around for any mars in the skin. The pads of his fingertips brushed across smooth skin under his robes for the most part. Then he came across a lump of raised, wrinkled flesh. Eyes wide and confused, Atem was at a loss, while Bakura felt vindicated.

"What is it?"

"Not sure," said Bakura. "All I know is Namu didn't have it before, and he could use magic then. There's a magician in town who owes me one, we're going to head their way to see if there's a way to get them removed or dispelled or what."

Seth growled under his breath. "Depowered by foreigners, embarrassing."

Jono from his spot near the pit poking at the small embers he'd managed to start scoffed at Seto. "Is your life or death situation offensive to your delicate noble ways?" The flames rose up another inch as his sword pushed the crackling tinder just right. "How ever do you walk with that mountain of gold up your-"

"Don't speak on things you don't know you mutt!" Seto shouted over at the other. Jono's gaze turned near murderous at the last word. It wasn't hard to guess why; Jono barely even resembled a typical Egyptian.

"So since we're all sufficiently pissed off at each other," Namu cut in walking back from his spot near the camels towards one of the three tents. "Can we get some rest now? I'd like to actually sleep before I get put on watch."

"You're not on watch tonight," Bakura said. "You'll be more useful gaining your strength back from what you've been through the past couple of weeks."

"Fine," Namu sighed. "I don't care, you two come on." He motioned at Atem and Seto. Neither were too keen on taking orders from any of the bandits, but being told to rest up for a long day wasn't a disagreeable suggestion. Considering it was also in the tent with the closest one they came to trusting in the group. Atem and Seto walked off with Namu to the center tent. Atem giving the thief king a last look.

"The magician," he said. "Will you have them help us to?"

"…Depends," Bakura admitted after musing over it for a moment. "Not sure how annoying I'll find you by then."

The flap to his tent fluttered shut and Bakura retreated inside. Atem didn't bother to stare or gawk and crawled into his own much more crowded space. Namu laid in the corner with his back to them already curling himself to a more comfortable position. Seto faced their companion, breath evening out, but eyes wide open. Atem settled in behind his old friend.

The smaller of the two pressed up against the other's back, nuzzling his face in the back of his neck. Seeking at least a small comfort in a familiar presence. Seto didn't flinch or make any move to shift away. Atem laid there wide awake for about a half hour before falling asleep to the rise and fall of the other's body.

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

_ "Traitor! How could he do this to us?!"_

_"Atem, calm yourself." _

_"How can I? I've been betrayed by my own-"_

Atem let out a startled noise as he was violently shaken and torn from the visionless dream. All he remembered was darkness and his and Seto's voices piercing through it. More of the forgotten memories related to how they ended up in the wagon. It was utterly frustrating how close he felt to the answer, yet he was pulled back right before he reached it.

Namu stood over him, bent down inside their tent. He saw no sign of Seto and guessed the other had already had his own wake up call. Namu removed his hand from Atem's shoulder and the young prince rolled over on his back to sit up. He moved to wipe the sleep from his eyes, not that he'd gotten much anyways.

"Hurry and ready yourself," Namu instructed. "We leave in less than an hour." He reached into his violet robes under a pale waist tie, stolen if Atem had to guess. he doubted a thief could afford such heavily dyed cloth. He handed the other a small vial of black powder. "For your eyes, in case wet end up traveling in the sun." Namu had already applied his, adding some extra design under the line of kohl underneath his eyes.

He closed his palms around the vial and smiled at the boy who'd been in the wagon with them. "Thank you Namu."

Namu ruffled his spiked hair gently. It was almost too familiar for Atem's tastes considering how little he actually knew the other. He didn't speak up bout it though. "No trouble, and don't let Bakura grate on your nerves, he'll get bored with teasing you eventually."

Atem doubted that but gave the other a courteous nod anyways. Namu vanished through the tent flap and Atem poured the powder into his hand. He padded it over his eyelid and underneath his eyes. Namu was quite generous, he didn't see how he ended up following a man like Bakura. Atem placed the vile underneath his own cloth waist wrap.

His own rags were much more plain and simple. A worn white robe that exposed his arms and legs past his knees. It was easy to move around in, but would do little to protect him from the harsh sun. At least the kohl around his eyes would keep them from being damaged.

He crawled out of the tent and into the outside world to greet the dim sky and cool morning air not yet blazing from the daylight. The winds were calm and keeping the sands still, and all was silent aside from the noises made by their own camp. The young prince helped Namu roll up their tent and packed his own supplies up to the camel given to him. He mostly avoided conversation, well more like confrontation, with anyone this early.

They were off for the town before the sun had a chance to rise and made it within a few hours time. The heat of the day had only had a limited time to bear down on them before they made it into the semi large gathering of people. The town wasn't nearly as large as Kemmet, but it was far from the tiny outlying villages you heard about near the Delta.

Commerce was the focus of the town. Merchants perched at every corner with various items to sell and people walking the streets to lure you to the vendors who employed them. The buildings were all stone and various heights with complex alleyways that it wouldn't be surprising to find even more merchants hiding in the crevices of. It reminded the prince of the bazaar, he'd only seen it in glimpses as a child, always hidden away and escorted.

Bakura lead them into one of the alleys, and they crowded together, Jono and Namu awaiting for their orders while Seto and Atem were anxious to hear more abou. How they're magic would be restored. The so-called king of thieves leaned against a rough wall.

"Namu, Jono you take the dirt haired one and try to procure some funding for this little venture," He glanced at Atem. "I'll take the brat to see Ma'aya."

"And what do you mean by _procure funding_ exactly?" Seto asked. He narrowed his eyes at the pale haired thief.

"I think we both know what I mean," Bakura said.

Seto stepped forward to try to tower over the other. "You expect me to play thief with your henchmen?"

"Did you think I was charitable man?" Bakura teased. "If you're going to follow us around you're going to pull your weight." He approached Seth until they were chest to chest and tilted his head at the taller boy. "So if you have a problem with stealing you better get over it quickly."

"Seto will go with them," Atem said. "There was nothing in our deal about us having to break the law."

That seemed good enough for Bakura and he simply walked away. Atem followed catching sight of the wary look on Seto's face. He could handle himself, and he trusted Seto to do the same. After all this was how they planned to handle watching over their traveling companions anyways, but he hadn't expected Seto to leave his sight. The two friends separated, Atem with Bakura into the alleyways, and Seto with Namu and Jounouchi into the crowded streets of an unknown town not able to fully trust any of the people they were with.

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

Atem strolled through the much emptier alleys with the thief. He kept a reasonable distance from him and fell behind so that he was just out of arms reach if the other decided to double cross him in any way. Honor among thieves sounded much more like a myth than anything else, especially when only one of them was actually a thief. Bakura was still irate from Seto talking back to him and was more content to stare angrily at his feet than actually goad or insult Atem like earlier.

Atem thought is was a nice development. He kept watch of his surroundings, easier without the other constantly taking jabs at his pride. Bakura came to a stop and slid against the corner of the wall to left. Just ahead at a faux crossroad off alleys were two men whispering to one another. They dressed in poorly kept, layered clothes and appeared unarmed. A small child standing near them reaching up with his hands for something.

"Why did you stop thief?" asked Atem.

"I don't trust the type of men who hang around alleys."

"Aren't you that type?" Atem pointed out.

"Exactly." Bakura carefully observed the two men, Atem was more interested in the child looking up to them. One of them crouched down and talked to the boy. Giving physical gestures that the boy paid great attention to nodding along. "Also, I have a name, and it's not thief."

Atem raised an eyebrow. "You are a thief though."

"Thank you for reminding me," He said voice laced with sarcasm. He turned around and Atem followed after him. They back tracked the way they came and took a left to go around the area where the two men had conversed. "I don't have to try too hard to guess what you think about my profession. You say thief the way Isis might utter Seth's name."

"I rather like Seth actually," Atem said. "Thieves not so much." If Bakura was especially offended by that statement he didn't show it. The larger man kept ahead of him and have no reaction to the blatant insult.

"A self-righteous noble," Bakura said, "how rare. You probably buy into that black and white, Ma'at's judgement is final morality bull shit they preach right?"

"You don't think what you do is wrong?" Asked Atem. They were passing under the sides of what he assumed were homes. A few faces poked out of the windows, covered in dirt and disappearing back into their homes just as soon as they poked out.

"Any more wrong than your people building their luxury on the backs of the destitute?" Bakura's voice became deeper and laced with bitterness. "Scorning us as thieves and trash for doing what we have to to survive."

The other's ranting sounded more like an excuse to Atem. "You couldn't find honest work and benefit Egypt instead of robbing it and it's kings?" It wasn't just that Bakura was a thief, but a tomb robber. The type of person to rob the dead of their possessions and deny them their right to them in the afterlife.

Bakura stopped again and Atem looked passed him for any other alley dwellera the other might be wary of. There was no one ahead of them.

"Good question," Bakura said. Atem wasn't convinced that statement was genuine. "Boy! Why don't you give us an answer?"

A small _eep _sounded from behind them and caught Atem off guard. He hadn't been aware of anyone following them. The biggest surprise came when he turned around to see the small child from before. The one who'd been speaking to the two men at the alley crossroads. His small face full of fear and his dark hair uncombed and greasy from not being given a proper bathing.

Dressed in his rags it was easy to see the outline of his malnourished body. Atem's shock wore off and was replaced with pity. The child looked so pathetic and he couldn't have been any older than seven. Large, dark eyes bore into Atem's soul and his small hands were aimed at Atem's sash.

"Well," Bakura snapped. "Answer him, why don't you get some honest work instead of begging and picking pockets like a worthless rat?"

"I-I..." the child brought his hands back to himself.

"Stop it," Atem ordered Bakura. The boy's eyes were shining with tears.

Bakura went to Atem's side a stared down at the intimidated boy. "You were the one who said it, so let the boy answer."

The little boy whimpered and his stick thin legs shook. "N-No one decent wants to apprentice someone like me." He was forcing the words out at this point. "Please just let me go, I didn't take anything yet." The tears broke free and ran in tiny streams down his face.

"That's enough!" Atem said. It was painful just to look at the crying little boy and it pulled at his heart-strings.

Three coins struck the ground in front of the boy with a jingle as they clashed together. The boy's tears stopped and he stared between them and the coins over and over before picking them up into his small hands. Atem was left stunned knowing Bakura had just thrown the coins down. The thief turned his back to them the coat billowing with a fast turn.

"Maybe he can use those to benefit Egypt," Bakura said in a scathing tone. Atem went with him leaving the little boy behind and unable to respond. Twinges of guilt crept into the corners of his mind that he did his best to squash.

Atem had worn gold and dressed in the softest cloths at that boy's age, his whole life in fact. He'd splashed in a private section of the Nile surrounded by water flowers to keep cool in the sun and gorged on sweets and tender meats every day. That didn't mean he should feel guilty for the boys situation though. Just because his own childhood had been better, right? He pitied him of course, but...

Bakura was getting to him and using some poor destitute child to do it. Atem refused to let some bandit have this much of an effect on him. Bakura lead them down the alleys and to a small open area between a few of the buildings. A bright red curtain hung over an opening in the back of one of the smaller buildings.

"I'd get rid of that high-born attitude before we see Ma'aya," Bakura held the red curtain open in false courtesy with a wicked smirk on his face. "She's not a very patient woman."

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

Seto moved through the crowded streets with his two keepers. That was the best way to refer to them, they certainly weren't his friends or even allies. Neither of them were anything more than his tickets back to his safe life in Kemmet free of foreign slave traders and thieves with hidden motives. He wasn't sure what Bakura hoped to gain with their deal, but he was determined to find out before they came anywhere near the Pharaoh.

The two idiots wandering around with him stood on either side of him one occasionally veering off to snatch some goods or coins from the stands and pockets of the townspeople. They laughed and talked to each other around him and aside from making sure he didn't run off or pull out the sword at his waist to slit their throats ignored him. Not that it wasn't preferable that way. The three of them made rounds through the most populated district in the town avoiding any suspicion or detection for the most part. Namu and Jono were quite talented thieves, he observed. Their hands gracefully pulling coins and jewels from their rightful place with exact precision.

Seto stayed back as Namu ventured off towards a woman with dyed robes and jewels decorating her entire arms. The crowds provided the yellow-haired thief with cover but were proving annoying to Seto. He despised the loud noise of people chatting senselessly and feeling cramped into the streets with bodies all around him. He did his best to ignore all the rush and people around him when he felt another body roughly crash into his. He stayed on his feet, but lost balance for a moment. The person who'd nearly knocked him down, a portly woman with paint caked on her face and more jewels than even Namu's mark. A noble if he ever saw one. Her face showed disgust and offense and she reared herself back in apprehension.

"Watch your step you little urchin!" she snarled at Seto. Urchin? He remembered he was still in the more common and plain clothing he had snuck out of the palace with Atem in. After two weeks they were dirtier and stretched making them look more like impoverished hand me downs than common robes. That hardly gave her any right to look down on him like trash though.

When she seemed to figure out he wasn't going to give her response she huffed and stormed past him, brushing up against him once again. Seto caught Jono eyeing the scene looking amused. He caught up with his unoccupied escort once the bitty who'd talked down to him was out of sight and lost in the crowds. Jono boldly crowded up on Seto placing an arm around his shoulders. The taller of the two curled in on himself. The fool didn't to get the idea that Seto would really enjoy the opportunity to break his arm.

"Got put in your place eh?" The other boy was barely keeping the laughter from his voice. Namu was making his way back over to them, sneaking newly acquired coins into the pouch hanging from his sash. Jono turned to his friend still walking with Seto under his arm. "Hey Namu! Noble boy just got shoved away by one of his own." Namu didn't seem nearly as amused as Jono and gave him a cross glare.

Seto threw the arms off his shoulder and kept his arm in momentum, slamming it into the other's torso. Jono gasped as the punch knocked the air out of his lungs and hunched over in pain cursing. Seto lifted up his left palm and opened it to show a glittering ring made of gold and embedded with red gems. He spoke in a half whisper and half growl. "He also nicked something worth more than both of your total hauls combined." He threw the ring to Namu who caught it easily.

"Gah!" Jono let out a frustrated noise and lifted his upper body back up. "First my knife, and now a ring straight off a finger? Where did you even learn that?"

"I wasn't born into luxury like A-Amasis," Seto said. There was some sort of pain creeping into his voice. "I earned my privileges." He didn't say that he might have lost them. He was under no illusions that he wouldn't be reprimanded for this whole ordeal once they returned to the palace. A talented street urchin good with magic wasn't invaluable enough to avoid punishment for getting the crown prince captured by foreigners.

"What I said earlier," Jono started.

"Forget it," Seto quickly responded.

Namu from his spot on the other side of Jono but in. "We should meet up with Bakura, I think with that ring we'll have enough to keep us going for a while, plus Ma'aya will kill you if she doesn't get to see you at least once before we go Jono."

That caused the mongrel to perk up and forget about whatever guilt Seto's declaration had caused him. Seto was just relieved there was no more focus on him. Lifting that ring had been stupid and impulsive, but being spoken to like filth had never sat well with him. He didn't need anyone's pity or regrets, what they thought of them was their own fault. They were here to get him his skills back and possibly bring him back home, nothing else.

They entered the alleys between the buildings and after a few turns came to a spacious area behind a series of small buildings. One had a place to enter carved into the back, barely covered by a deep red curtain. Jono rushed towards it looking almost child like in his excitement. Pathetic, the other was probably around his own age, practically a man. Yet he looked out with such wide and cheerful eyes. It was sickening.

"Keep staring at Jono and it might give us the wrong idea," Namu mused from next to him.

Seto scoffed storming towards the curtain. As if he would ever be able to look at that ill-bred mutt with anything other than disdain.

* * *

><p><em>Preview: Atem looked to Seto and whispered. "We weren't just taken, we were betrayed. Someone from the palace has plotted against me."<em>


	4. Chapter 4: Run

_**AN: **This one went a little faster than usual, which makes me so freaking happy I can't even tell you. On the downside this chapter could be reasonably named Plot Expo if I wanted. The gesture used by Ma'aya is the Egyptian equivalent of sticking your middle finger up at someone by the way, it's probably more modern than this fics setting but I thought it'd be amusing.  
><em>

**_Disclaimer:_**_I own so little, Yugioh isn't on that list._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Run<strong>_

Past the scarlet curtain lay a little shop like space filled with shelves and a small stone table in the center. Powders, liquids, and even personal objects with foreign writing engraved on them filled up the spaces on the shelves. The most eye-catching item was a large clay plot displayed atop one of the smaller shelves with winged women painted across is. Atem was curious to who Ma'aya was, and why she seemed to have such an affinity for these items. That wasn't the biggest priority though, getting his and Seto's magic back was. He stepped inside with Bakura to the empty shop.

He could have thought it abandoned if not for the way everything was kept pristine and dust free with expensive tapestries draping over the wall with more vague images of winged women sewn in. Atem tilted his head and walked over to the tapestry and Bakura was content to lean on the stone table. It was a beautiful piece with colorful threads blending around the shadowed bird women. He stroked the soft fabric and scrutinized the elegant design.

"Her mother was from across the seas if I remember right," Bakura commented taking out his sword and twirling it in his hand to amuse himself. "Brought those back from her homeland." Atem had seen items from other countries in the palace of course, but not one of these tapestries. Nor anything depicting bird women before. "I wouldn't keep touching those if I were you, Ma'aya doesn't like snooping."

"No," a woman's voice spoke. "She doesn't." Heavy wafts of perfumes and scented oils permeated off of the woman walking through the curtain. She was pale like Jono with hair that flowed over her shoulders and back like a wavy river of gold. Violet eyes held fire beneath them, and her body curved in a way most women would kill for.

Atem released his grip on the tapestry and gave a small half bow to the woman he guessed as Ma'aya. "You must be Ma'aya, it's a pleasure. My name is Amasis." He tried being his most courteous and polite if this woman really could help him and Seto regain their Ka.

A blond brow rose and painted lips pursed. "And you must be trying to kiss my ass. Lift your head up boy and cut the false etiquette."

Bakura cackled at her harsh words, bringing his free arm around his abdomen nearly doubled over with laughter. Atem's face grew bright red and he straightened out his posture. Ma'aya narrowed her eyes at Bakura and reached out to snatch the blade from his hands. All laughter ceased and he looked ready to lunge for it back. Her slender fingers formed a fist and struck against pale hair over a dark scalp.

"And what are you doing playing with a sword in my shop?" she said holding the blade up to make her point. "You break anything and you buy it, understand darling?"

Bakura rolled his eyes, rubbing where he'd been struck on the head. She offered the sword back and he snatched it, putting it back in it's sheathe. "Of course, this isn't the first time we've done business."

"Well in that case you should know better," she said. She waved her hand at Atem scanning him over with her eyes. "Who's the desert rose?" A sultry undertone was present in her voice and she winked at the prince. Atem turned even more red than he already was in response. He wasn't used to people being so…bold towards him. He shifted in place uncomfortably.

"Amasis," Bakura answered for him. "A noble's brat who got himself captured by for-" he stopped mid syllable at the look Ma'aya gave him. "...slavers from far off. Him, a friend, and Namu need some work done on them. The slavers used some sort of brand to counteract their magic." Ma'aya nodded in understanding and brought her hand up, long nail tapping her chin.

"Hmm interesting," she mused. "Can I see?"

"You're not going to ask about price?" Bakura sounded suspicious.

"Am I supposed to assume the king of thieves isn't good for it?" She challenged. "I give you a discount anyways for taking care of Jono."

Bakura reached for the same sack he pulled the coins for the orphan out of and took out a golden necklace with malachite embedded in it patterning with amethyst. He tossed it to Ma'aya who caught it with a grin on her face. She held it up to inspect the quality. She gave a low hum of appreciation before fastening it around her own neck. "Does that cover it? Get to work sorceress."

She giggled. "You say I'm impatient." Atem wondered when she'd heard that. As far as he remembered Bakura had said that before they'd even entered the shop. Either it was a common insult between them or she'd been watching them longer than he'd assumed. She curled her finger towards herself at him. "Boy, come with me, let's get a look at this brand."

Atem moved from his spot near the tapestry to the stone table where she instructed him to sit. He had to pull himself up due to his height, a fact Bakura had a good laugh at before being hit by Ma'aya again. Atem was starting to like this woman. She slipped her hand over the short sleeve of Atem's robe and slid it down his arm. A soft shoulder that could pass for blemish-less at first glance came into view.

The scar was raised and still pink from where they'd burned it into the young man's skin. It was six pointed star in a circle, simple in design and almost sloppy with lines that weren't completely straight. Ma'aya scrutinized the marking and rubbed it lightly. Atem leaned forward with his back curled.

"Well?" Bakura asked.

She pulled away from the boy and placed a hand on to her hip. "The symbol'a a simple protection rune to block magical energies, the brand was sloppy to put it nicely. Should wear off on by itself in a few weeks, you'll have a nasty scar on that pretty skin from now on though."

"That's your advice?" Bakura asked. "Wait for it to wear off? I want that damn necklace back!" Her reply was lowering her middle finger to her palm and pointing it at him. Atem's hand flew up over his mouth and he snickered behind it at the obscene gesture. Bakura's face was practically darkening with anger. "Oh you pompous b-!"

"Sister!" Jono's joyous voice broke through the tension and his body through the air. He practically into the gold haired woman's arms and she didn't hesitate to bring them up around him. Atem recalled her mentioning a discount for taking care of Jono, that didn't stop him from being surprised the magician was Jono's sister. There were similarities in their pale skin and gold silken hair when he looked close.

Away from the reunion Atem caught sight of Namu and Seto at the doorway. Namu took to watching the siblings, something written on his face. An unusual mix of nostalgia and longing, and Atem thought he might have seen grief in those lavender eyes. Seto remained silent, observant and on alert as always. Atem needed to get the other alone as soon as he could and discuss certain things. Jono and Ma'aya separated and Bakura made a strangled noise imitating a person vomiting.

"I live to cater to your family moments, truly," Bakura said, "but we can't stay here long if you really can't help us any enchantress."

Seto focused on the curvaceous woman related to the mixed thief. "You can't restore our magic?" The priest on training let no signs of his distress slip through.

"No," she admitted. "But as I told the urchin on red, the effects of the marks will where off on each of you within the next few weeks." Seto accepted the answer, wasn't happy with it, but accepted it. Ma'aya gave him the feeling of a person who wasn't saying something however. It only confirmed his instincts when she spoke again. "Pretty, why don't you and the tall flower wait outside, I need to give a lashing to the king of misfits for a personal matter."

Atem realized she was speaking to him. Seto sputtered in offense at being referred to as a 'tall flower'. Atem moved past him and gripped his lean arm to drag the other outside through the scarlet curtain before he could say anything to the fiery sorceress. He ignored Bakura's shout of "don't wander off too far" and left the thieves alone with Ma'aya.

"Well aren't we being suspicious?" Namu commented from his place near the doorway after the two nobles had left. "I guess you have some bad news for us?"

All glee and mischief fled from her face and she replaced it with a grim expression. She paced back and forth sighing into her hand. "You have no idea what you three have gotten yourself into do you?"

"Besides being stuck with a pair of brats who make me want to rip my hair out?" Bakura said.

"Well at least you know how I feel now," Namu snorted.

"Ha!" Jono said at his friends expense. Then he thought about the comment for a moment. "...wait."

Ma'aya reached out and grabbed Jono and Bakura by their hair pulling and knocking their heads together. Both boys were too caught off guard to resist and collided letting out shouts of pain. "You're all idiots!" She screeched at them. Jono scratched at his pained scalp and Bakura growled at the sorceress. Namu was perfectly content in his spot out of reach from the woman's wrath. "That boy you're escorting is wanted by some very tenacious people."

"Which one?" Bakura asked still angry and in pain. "There's two if you forgot."

"A wild guess," Namu said, "but is it the one with the sunset hair and red eyes?"

"Once again the only smart one on your little disaster of a group," Ma'aya replied smirking.

"Sister!"

"Bitch!"

"In that case I'm leaving," Namu announced. "Those two don't need to be outside alone if people are looking for Amasis, you can fill me in later." Namu threw the curtain aside and walked outside to join Seto and Atem.

Bakura didn't appreciate how concerned Namu was becoming with their charges. In fact, it was worrying. They were just a pair of nobles who would lead them to the pharaoh and be thrown down into the darkness once all was said and done. Namu getting attached to them would only end badly. He made a note to himself to remind his friend to keep in mind what was important later.

"So who's after Amasis?" Asked Jono.

"They've asked around about a man with a particular scar and serpent ring," Ma'aya said and the image of the dead man Bakura had taken his new ring off came to mind. "When no news of him came up, they started asking around about the gem you're traveling with. Or at least a boy of his description. Not casually either, that boy is valuable to them somehow."

The news complicated things, but didn't change them. Amasis was an irritating and sheltered brat. He was also their best bet into the palace. Bakura could deal with two-bit slavers and whoever hired them. As long as he was a step closer to the Pharaoh and removing his royal head from his neck not even Apep would be allowed in his way.

"Then we'd better be cautious and not stay long," He said. "Come on Jono, we've wasted enough time."

Jono bit his lip and stared down. "Can't we stay a bit longer? Rest up, after all we were out in the desert for hours." He looked at his sister, who he rarely saw these days.

"The longer we stay the closer Amasis' pursuers get to finding us," Bakura grinned, "and her if we're still here by then." That did it, despite his trepidation Jono gave no more arguments.

He went to follow Bakura who moved to the door. A smaller hand reached out around his wrist and Ma'aya pulled lightly. Just enough to grab his attention. Her eyes held desperation and strain in her voice.

"This mission will end in loss and grief for everyone involved," she warned. "You go out that door, and I will never see you again." Jono stepped back removing his wrist from her grasp.

"Says what? Those little fortune-telling tricks mother taught you?" He gave a nervous laugh in a petty attempt to deny his own superstitious nature. "I will be fine, we all will, and we'll be back in a few moon cycles to visit again I'm sure!" Ma'aya's face softened at her brother's optimism.

"I thought we already had an understanding," Bakura said. "Nothing's happening to him under my command." Namu and Jono were his, and no one took from him. He was the one to steal and Pilate from others, never the other way around. Never again.

Namu's scream from outside sent a wave of dread through all the inhabitants inside the small shop and they ran out in a frenzy.

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

Atem lead his friend outside of the shop and into the space in the alleys. Seto yanked himself from the prince's grip and stared at him incredulously. He'd not only said nothing when that thinly dressed woman had made such brazen comments about them, but had walked outside like an obedient beast heading its masters command. They were away from whatever information the others were sharing, information they might need.

The prince glanced around, Seto assumed to look for anyone else. He saw no one around himself and all sounds of talk and footsteps were coming from the markets in the distance.

"I needed to speak with you alone," Atem's voice came out hushed and careful. He leaned in close to his friend. "What do you remember about the night the slavers took us?"

"Nothing," Seto answered honestly. Everything that came after they'd wandered into Kemmet that night was a blank, not that Seto had much time to ponder it with everything happening so fast around them.l

Unsure of himself, Atem continued on anyways. "I think I might be recalling at least small bits of what happened." Seto's brows shot up. That was good, wasn't it? So why did Atem look worried, disturbed even? "They are revealing a dark truth." He paused. Atem looked to Seto and whispered. "We weren't just taken, we were betrayed. Someone from the palace has plotted against me."

To plot against Atem was a death sentence, surely everyone in the palace knew that. The Pharaoh held nothing more precious than his only child, to even think of doing him harm was madness. Never mind selling him to foreign slavers. There was also nothing to gain from it aside from an empty throne, unless they thought they could end up taken as a ward. A conspiracy changed everything, they couldn't risk just wandering into Kemmet, and no doubt their captors had even more incentive to recover them.

"Mind if I join you?" The boy they'd shared their prison with wandered outside of the shop. Both ceased any talk of remembering or any plots against Atem. Seto didn't care if the boy had given them some helpful advice, he worked for Bakura and was a thief. Atem fell into a more friendly mood to hide the gravity of what they'd been discussing.

"Not at all," he answered. Namu smiled brightly at them and went to stand with them a few meters away from the curtain. "Is everything alright? Ma'aya seemed eager to rush us out."

Namu shook his head. "I don't make a habit of lying when it doesn't get you anything. The truth is you're being asked about, Seto hasn't been mentioned, but someone is quite eager to find you apparently." Seto and Atem both felt alarm bells at that. "I thought it was better to stay with you if people are looking for you and make sure you're safe while she gets them caught up on town gossip."

"Thank you," said Atem.

"I owe you," Namu answered quickly. "Remember?"

Seto did remember, how Atem had foolishly jumped to the thief's rescue and almost caused him to take Namu's place in the foreigner's tent.

Atem at least looked touched by Namu's eagerness to help them. The look was replaced by something more scrutinizing. He gazed out to the roofs across from them and scarlet eyes flew wide open. He grabbed the other by both shoulders and threw them both to the ground just in time for an arrow to miss Namu's head. Namu let out a startled scream while they tumbled to the ground.

Seto caught sight of where the arrow came from, three men on the rooftop across from him in brightly dyed cloths and armed with bows. They had to be connected to whomever was after Atem. An arrow released in Seto's direction, but the tall boy felt something pull him away from the line of fire. He stumbled and pulled Jono down with him where they lay away from Namu and Atem a short distance away.

"Foolish mongrel!" Seto shouted at his carelessness. They were laying out in the open thanks to him. He was almost ready to forget the archers still firing at them and strangle the other boy once he rolled on top of him. Until he realized the other took an arrow to his arm in doing so.

Jono shouted in pain. It was a flesh wound and dangling in the edge of his arm, but piercing his flesh had slowed the arrow down enough to stop it from piercing it's intended target of Seto's chest. Jono had taken an injury for his sake, and Seto had no idea why.

"You bastards!" a female voice shouted.

From next to Bakura just outside the entryway Ma'aya raised her arm and Seto could feel the power in the air as she called forth a Ka. It was a single soul, but felt multiplied. A series of inhuman screeches followed and three winged women like in her tapestry appeared. Each one with sharp talons and murderous eyes. They flapped their feathered arms like wings and flew at the me. On the roofs.

They screamed in terror and fired their arrows at the aka who each gracefully maneuvered around the attacks until they could pounce on their prey. Each one took on a single bowman and their clawed feet struck out ripping away any part they touched. The men's blood poured over the edge of the roof and their screams filled the alleys.

"Touch my brother," Ma'aya's voice was dark and frightening to even Bakura, "and my sisters will rip you to shreds." She looked at the others. "Go, before others come."

Jono stood with Seto helping him get back on his feet and Atem leaped up next to Namu when he found himself able to tear away from the grisly scene of the winged women slaughtering their enemies. The Ka flew down to her side cooing at her like a songbird to its master.

Gripping the arrow, Jono pulled it out with a quick tug. His blood spilled, but not nearly as bad as a more serious wound. He grit his teeth through the pain and focused on Ma'aya instead. "What about you?"

"Since when do I need help?" She spat back. "They know your with the boy and you can bet they'll be more concerned slitting your throats than mine." The sounds of men yelling from the other side of the alleys and footsteps approaching quickly in tandem.

"Run!" Bakura shouted. They sped off down the opposite direction the men coming after Atem were heard coming from. Seto, Namu, Bakura, Jono, and Atem all rushing to escape either certain death or capture. Only Jono looked back though to see Ma'aya latching on one of her Ka to lift her to the roof where the dead men lay and the other two to start swooping down in a frenzy at the few men who appeared ahead of the crowd.

"Hurry up you fool!" Seto shouted pulling him forward to get him to run faster. The idiot had nearly fallen behind in his distraction. Not that he particularly cared, but he did owe the other a debt now for saving him.

He couldn't repay it if they didn't get out of this town alive after all.

* * *

><p><em>Preview: "Keep talking like that, and I might actually start to respect you."<em>


	5. Chapter 5: Shelter

**_AN: _**_I usually don't update this fast but I'm really eager to get to the next chapter and I think you'll see why once a get to it. But for now here's some dialogue heavy character development, enjoy! Also please review guys, it's how I know whether this story is any good and what people like about it._

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own any copyrighted material, how awesome would be if I did though?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 5: Shelter<em>**

They made it out of the town without any further incident. Along the way Bakura had come up with the idea to steal a few garment off of a drying line and use them as a makeshift disguise for Atem. A red shenti with a matching tunic, and a scarf wrapped into a hood with some extra fabric loose to pull up over his nose to hide the lower half of his face. Atem was tempted to ask if he'd purposely stolen the clothes from someone who was obviously wealthy if they used how heavily dyed the linen was as an indication. The answer just seemed too obvious though. His spikes were pressed down and tied back with a piece of string under the scarf, only his golden bangs peeking out.

They were also able to 'borrow' more cloth to rip and wrap around Jono's injured arm. Once Atem had been wrapped up and disguised they had been able to maneuver through the crowds and back to their camels outside of town with less stress. They hadn't risked staying any longer than needed to barter their looted goods for enough supplies to get them to the next small trading town. The five of them were heading the way they came under the intense heat of the desert sun for hours. After awhile, they all felt exhaustion weighing them down and the rising temperatures only speeding it up.

They found a small cave near and river stream to rest. It was enough to shield them from the sun until night and quench their thirst. Namu tied the camels down at the mouth of the cave and the others all set their bedrolls up in their designated spots. Aside from panicked yelling, whispers asking if they were being followed still, and instructions on how to get out unnoticed, there hadn't been much talk up to this point. Not directly at least, Atem had noticed Namu riding next to Bakura whispering and Seto he was sure had muttered a word of thanks to Jono at some point. It was up for debate which was more worrisome.

Bakura plopped down next to Atem on the cool rock near the cave entrance a few steps away from their water source. The prince stopped patting down his bedroll to glance at the thief king curiously. He just sat there watching the other, and Atem went back to checking his bedroll for any signs of serpents or scorpions after awhile. Bakura stayed put sitting openly with his palms splayed back on the black rock underneath him. The posture was fairly inappropriate since Atem could have looked straight up the other's dark shenti if he were a less decent person.

"Thanks," Bakura muttered almost inaudible after a lifetime of just sitting and staring. Atem raised a brow.

"What for?"

"Namu told me you saved him again," Bakura said. "Thanks."

"You're not used to saying that are you?" Atem smirked moving himself to sit with his legs crossed over his bedroll. Bakura shrugged and Atem translated that to a yes.

The boy they talked about finished with the camels and was working on his own bedroll fur thing back in the cave a slight distance away from Seto and Jono uploading their own. They saw the latter mentioned boys having their own slow conversation. Neither were paying attention or close enough to hear it with the sound of flowing water nearby.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Bakura asked.

"Hm?" Atem made the sound in confusion.

"Saving him," Bakura clarified. "He's not your responsibility."

Atem took his turn to shrug. "It's the right thing to do."

Bakura gave a nod. Atem didn't know how to interpret that, but first appearances indicated the other was pleased with the answer. Bakura reached into the small sack he'd brought with him, Atem hadn't really notice it before. Too distracted with Bakura actually choosing to interact with him without an insult. He took out a small item with his fist closes around it. He gently tossed it to Atem.

The prince clasped it between his palms feeling the lumpy smooth texture before he saw what he'd caught. He held it up to his eyes surprised. He glanced between the piece of food and Bakura respectively.

"It's garlic," Bakura pointed out holding up his own from the sack. Both were already peeled and showed no signs of rot. "You like garlic?"

Mixed with other foods, but Atem recalled an expression about looking gift horses in the mouth and how badly this particular horse could bite. "Yeah, I like it." Bakura took a huge bite out of his own nearly reducing it to half it's size in a single mouthful. Atem took a small nibble out of it and started to cough once his taste buds processed the over powering sensation.

Bakura gave a short laugh, not a cackle or cruel snort, but genuinely amused laugh. "Liar, never eaten garlic like this eh? Bet your cooks serve it up nice with salted meats and lettuce."

Somehow this felt different from the other times Bakura had mocked him, less venomous. "Actually yes." He admitted. He didn't let the other mock his upbringing further and took a larger bite. It wasn't like Bakura's, but was enough for a the juices to run down his chin in a single small trail. "But I think I could get use to this." The persistent coughs that followed and borderline wheezing didn't make him sound convincing.

It just made Bakura laugh more and this time slap a hand over his back while he bent over from his fit. "You're damn stubborn aren't you?"

"Haven't figured that out yet?" He said trying to smile before going to take another bite. Bakura snatched the garlic away rolling his eyes. Atem noticed he was fond of that gesture.

"Alright you proved your point," he dropped it back into the bag and pulled a dried out date from it. He shoved it into Atem's hand and the prince enjoyed nibbling on the fruit a lot more than the garlic. Bakura finished off his own in two more bites.

"How can you stomach that?" Atem cringed in disgust.

"You learn not to be picky when you're starving," Bakura said.

The weight of the statement ruined the relaxed atmosphere. Bakura had said it so casually and without a second thought as if it were completely normal. Atem hadn't ever had to starve, his thoughts went back to the little boy from town. He was curious about just how much like that boy Bakura might have been when he was younger.

"Did you have to pick pocket like that boy?" Atem asked.

"I did a lot of things," Bakura answered. It was vague and guarded. "Not just for food, for everything." Bakura had worked for everything, which meant he must have had nothing.

Atem are the last remnants of his dried fruit and placed his hands down to rest on his thighs. He leaned forward on them to get closer to Bakura. "Did you start that young to?"

"Younger," Bakura answered. He wasn't ashamed of the things he'd done. There was no shame in survival. It was more like he was confused than ashamed. "Why do you want to know all of a sudden?"

"I thought I had you figured out," Atem said. "That everything I needed to know about you was there on the surface, now I know I'm wrong."

"Did you just admit you were wrong?" Bakura was thrown off. This noble telling a lowly thief he was mistaken, it didn't fit into Bakura's view of the world at all.

Atem was the one to laugh this time. "That's what one does when they realize they've been mistaken isn't it?" No, Bakura wanted to say. They lie or cover it up usually, noble or not. "Then, they correct themselves. That's what I'm doing, correcting my opinion."

"By bothering me with these pointless questions?" Atem nodded his answer. Bakura twisted his face into something between a glare and a pout. "Well what about you, not fair for you to annoy me with these questions and not tell me anything about yourself."

"Then ask me something if you want," Atem said.

Bakura hadn't expected the other to offer information to him. True it was the fair path, but few would actually respect fairness in this situation. Not to mention fairness when it came to a thief was just completely ridiculous. The boy was definitely naive. Bakura thought, trying to recall anything the other had said during their short conversations this far. Anything that might throw the other off, and that he'd actually answer.

"You mentioned you liked Seth back in town," Bakura said. "I'd assume it's because of the hair and the eyes, but nothing's that simple with you so far. You seem more like the type to patron Ma'at or Horus." He could picture the boy he knew as Amasis praying to the goddess of law and justice or the incarnate of the Pharaoh's.

Atem tilted his head in thought. Bakura really wasn't aware of how spot on he was with Horus. "I respect them as I do all the gods, but Seth is the one I favor. He is the most powerful god, and he was Pharaoh before Horus."

"After he dethroned Osiris," Bakura threw back at him.

"And that was after he and Isis dethroned Ra with trickery and a serpent," Atem said. "How is he worse than them?" He nodded his head to the cave entrance. "The desert out there is all Seth, he is our natural defense from invaders and capable of slaying the greatest of demons. That's worth veneration." He paused. "None of the gods are perfect, but they still deserve our respect. They're a lot like humans in that way I think."

Bakura could care less about religion if he actively tried. The gods had stopped smiling on him a long time ago and he had little concern for his afterlife. The last thing his charge said impressed him though. He was not the type to ever admit and mistakes, but he was beginning to feel curious about if he hadn't misjudged Amasis as well.

"One more question," said Bakura. Atem sat patiently for him to ask. "Do you still think lowly of me for being a thief?"

"I never thought that," Atem said. "I thought lowly of you because you were an egotistical ass."

"And now?"

"You said only one more question," The other teased. A wicked grin graced otherwise graceful features. Bakura would have never expected the other to be capable of looking so...daring. "When you invent rules make sure you can follow them, otherwise you're just cheating."

"You make it sound like this is a game," Bakura said.

"Isn't it?" Atem said. "I like to think of things like a game, I find it more fun that way, and I always win at games." He wagged his finger at the other. "So you better keep track of your own rules, or else you'll never be able to follow mine."

"Keep talking like that, and I might actually start to respect you."

Bakura had blurted it out without thinking. Too absorbed in the way the other spoke to him. Namu and Jono never challenged him like this. They followed his orders obediently and never questioned his way of thinking except in jest. Amasis was forcing him to reconsider what he knew of the boy, and playing their interaction like a sly game master.

'_I'll have to repay you before our deal is up_,' Bakura thought to himself. He'd give Amasis a challenge of his own.

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

Further down in the cave were the other three of the group. Namu had unrolled his own sleeping area right next to Jono near the right wall of the cave while Seto had opted all the way across the stone floor from them on the left wall. The gangly boy hadn't said a word since they began to unpack and take up rest in the cave. Namu leaned over to Jono almost intimately close and whispered.

"I heard our stoic companion expressing gratitude earlier," he said breath tickling the other's ear "And to you of all people, how unexpected." Jono smiled at him and lightly pushed him back. A playful gesture.

"I saved his life," Jono said. "Anyone would be grateful for that."

"Not everyone would show it though," Namu said. He glanced back at the cave entryway. "This could be a good opportunity to talk to him you know...learn more about him for Bakura." The palest hairs boy stood up. "He doesn't care for me much, so I think I'll go ahead and get my bath in the river and leave you to it. Unless you want to join me?"

Jono shook his head. "I'll pass, and avoid skinny wandering hands." Namu feigned offense and walked off with a confident sway in his hips.

"Is laying with your comrades standard in your group of invalids?" He heard Seto's voice carry over from his side of the cave. The look of distaste that often occupied Seto's face when it came to them was there. "I hope you don't expect Amasis and I to follow that practice, picking pockets like unskilled urchins is embarrassing enough."

Jono sputtered out intelligible sounds. The blood rushed to his cheeks and his head turned between he direction Namu had walked off in and the direction Seto was walking towards him in. He wasn't sure when the taller male had actually stood up. Seto stood above him and stared down expectantly.

"We aren't-I don't," Jono trailed off. "Namu is like a brother to me, so is Bakura. Nothing else."

"I see," Seto commented. Jono couldn't read the other from the moment they met. His body lay guard too subtle and face always so apathetic and calculating. Everything just seemed like another observation to hold onto and consider with him. "Where are you from?"

"Excuse me?" Jono asked.

"No Egyptian is that pale," Seto said like that excused his bluntness.

"You didn't care about that before," Jono snapped.

Seto looked over the other, focusing on his arm wrapped in ripped cloth that had been bled through and dried. "Before you were an incapable mongrel too careless to notice me sneaking a hand down your hip during a struggle." He paused. "You're still a mongrel and careless, but not as incapable as I thought."

"That still came off offensive!" Jono shouted.

"You two be quiet or go outside!" Bakura shouted from up front. The mentioned their was sitting close with Seto's friend and the two of them looked to be in deep conversation. Jono mumbled an apology to his boss and the latter just dismissed it and turned back to his own conversation.

"I wasn't trying to be polite," Seto said ignoring the outburst from Bakura. "I have pragmatic reasons for asking. You and that sorceress speak like Egyptians, but your blood is clearly not ours."

"The origin of me and my sister is none of your business!" Jono said. He plopped onto his bedroll despite the sting in his back that followed. The thin cloth wasn't nearly enough to soften the feel of flat rock. "So damn your reasons and damn you!" He turned over to face the cave wall and screwed his eyes shut.

"What did I just say?!"

"I'm done yelling!" Jono called back to Bakura. "Wake me up when my watch shift comes!" He peeked an amber eye open and turned his head back at Seto. "You should get some sleep, we're leaving at night this time." He refused to say anymore and went back to attempting sleep.

Seto didn't like being ignored like an irritating child, and his scowl showed it. Not willing to argue he spun around back to his own bed roll. Stupid mongrel.

Atem was still speaking with Bakura, and showed no signs of letting up on their conversation any time soon. With Jono not letting him get an answer out of him Seto had no choice but to lay down and take his rest. He wasn't going to go anywhere near Bakura, not even to speak with Atem. The thief was a loudmouth and an annoyance just like his followers.

Thankfully in a few weeks they'd be back in the palace, but even that thought offered little reprieve. After all they were aware they were being hunted down; but by whom? That was the question.

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

A man sat hunched over a tall table with papyrus documents scattered across it and a few fallen to the floor. The room he and the desk were in appeared quite lavished with finely made scarlet curtain, and detailed pottery in the corner of the room. A lone bed with a thick blanket draped over it and a sheer canopy draped gracefully above sat against the back wall to the left of the desk. The man's grey eyes drifted to it repeatedly full of anguish.

An older looking man with grey hairs peeking out from his headdress, he looked very tired and to be rife with grief from the furrow in his brow and frown lines next to his lips. Silent tears left his faded eyes and he stepped out of his wooden chair. He stood next to the bed and allowed himself to touch the wooden headrest stuffed and covered in soft fabric.

"Akhnamkanon," a man said from behind him standing tall with his hands crossed behind his back. The other man was hooded with a small, white beard and a golden eye in place of a real one, his tried eye resembled the other's on color, but held less emotion. Slowly a dark, wrinkled hand found itself on his shoulder. "You must stop this brother." His grip disheveled the crisp fabric of the other's fine robes. "You are tormenting yourself."

"Less than two moons ago my son slept safely in this bed," Akhnamkanon said. "Now only the gods know where he lays his head to rest."

"He may be at permanent rest brother," his brother said.

Skin striking skin sounded and Akhenaden held firm under the power of his brother's slap. The back of his hand left a red mark on his younger twin's face and the Pharaoh's nostrils flared in his fury.

"How dare you!" He shouted at his brother. "You wish my child dead because you abandoned yours?!" Akhenaden's eyes widened and his brother appeared horrified by his own words. "Akhenaden, I am sorry. I did not mean..."

Akhenaden returned to his blank expression. "Think nothing of it brother, we all become irrational in our grief."

Akhnamkanon let out pained sobs bringing a hand to his face to hide the pitiful expression on it. "I would give every treasure in this palace to see ruby eyes again. So please do not take what little hope I have left from me yet, I can not survive that."

"I shall continue to head the search," Akhenaden said. "We will find him soon brother, but you must rest. Atem would be most displeased to see you so ill kept."

"I will return to my own quarters," the Pharaoh said. "Soon." He sat on the luxury bed staring down at the headrest. There was a catatonic quality to his gaze.

Akhenaden watched his twin, his thoughts betraying his calm and neutral demeanor.

'_I am sorry dear brother, for this pain I must bring you._

_Preview: "Go on," Bakura said a gleam in his eyes that Atem wasn't sure if it made him nervous or excited. "Take it and prove me wrong." Bakura's face leaned over his shoulder and his mouth pressed to his ear. "it's just a game after all, right?"_


	6. Chapter 6: Trade

_**AN: **This was supposed to be done yesterday, but the holidays are crazy like that. Hope you guys like this one, it's honeslt one of my favorites so far aside from chapter 2. A couple of things, fish and pig were considered unclean things to eat by the nobility, and pig even by commoners in some parts of Egypt. Priests were not supposed to eat either or use them in offerings to the gods. And a Dag is a dwarf. I would go into more detail about Hathor, but that's going to be in the next chapter anyways so just enjoy! Hellas is what the Greeks called Greece, the term Greece and Greeks both came from Rome._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own some snazzy new boots thanks to Christmas. Still not Yugioh though._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Trade<strong>

Another three days went by before they arrived in the next town. Larger than the last, the crowds would be easier to get lost in and it was in the direction of their destination. It was also wealthier, from the way so many of the people there dressed in bright accessories and fine wigs. The town housed a temple to Hathor, and her priests and priestesses roamed the streets in horned headdresses.

Bakura paired off with Atem, whispering something to Namu that had caused him to let out a snicker and lead Jono and Seto away without further word. Atem thought it suspicious, and so did Seto who looked back at his friend and group leader vanishing into the crowd.

Bakura's hand rested gently on Atem's upper back in a guiding gesture. "Again you walk off with me, do I fascinate you that much?" Teasing and mockery had been the most effective way to get Bakura to actually talk to him so far.

"Flatter yourself all you want noble," Bakura said. He side stepped to pull Atem with him into the crevice between two buildings. The shadows concealed them and their bodies barely had an inch of space to part them. "But I have something more lucrative in mind than frolicking around the markets with you."

Atem couldn't bring words to his mouth. The thief's form loomed over him, close enough to touch if he so much as stuck his palm out. Were both boys not so slender, it would have been impossible to fit. Atem found it strangely comfortable.

Bakura side glanced out at the crowds. A few stalls were past them with the merchants attentively peddling their wares. "Look for something you want from one of the stalls, anything small."

He was going to steal him a trinket? No, that didn't fit. Unsure of his motives, he still did as told gazing out into the stalls to see if anything caught his eye.

At a jewelry stand a glimmer of gold shone just as bit brighter than the rest. A single ear piece molded into an intricate feather. There was no twin to match it like other jewelry worn in the ears, and it was roughly the size of his little finger. Atem smirked; whatever Bakura was planning a feather piece would get him an amusing reaction.

"The ear piece on the stand to the right," Atem said. Bakura searched for what he was talking about. "There's no match for it."

"Why would you want a single ear-oh," he scowled when he finally saw the piece Atem had pointed out. An elderly woman dressed in long robes and stacks of her own golden items stood over it. "You had to pick the damn feather didn't you?"

Atem shrugged. "Be amusing to see a thief steal a symbol of justice, wouldn't it?" The look on Bakura's face made him feel as if he'd unknowingly played into the thief's hand.

"More interesting to see a noble steal it, wouldn't it?" Bakura mimicked his words. Atem hadn't even considered that was Bakura's plan.

"You expect me to steal?" Atem was incredulous. "I'm not a thief."

"So you can't do it then?" Bakura said. Atem glared, that wasn't the issue. Any poor sod could swipe merchandise from an inattentive watching shop keeper, that didn't mean they should. Bakura leaned back against one of the walls. "Not that it surprises me, all you high borns tend to be unskilled."

Atem growled, trying to keep his voice quiet at the same time so they didn't draw attention from the crowd. "I'm not unskilled, there's plenty I can do on my own."

"Except take a piece of jewelry without losing a hand," Bakura teased. He sighed half-heartedly. "If you're so frightened, I'll give you a quick demonstration. Since you've never actually stolen anything aside from pantry sweets probably, I'll show you a little trick anyone could use with the right targets." There was the arrogance again.

Bakura slipped off his overcoat, leaving him in only his shenti and shoved the garment into Atem's chest. "Hold this, I found my mark." Atem gripped the coat, and his earliest thoughts on its purpose were proven true. Bakura was fit, but lean. A few scars littered his dark skin, but nothing drastic.

He slipped out in the crowd and blended in seamlessly. He maneuvered between people without drawing any attention, Atem only catching him because he already knew the thief had a specific destination. Bakura ended up near a fruit stand with a well dressed older man, and a younger one in a worn shenti, but highly decorative jewelry. The older man was burly; with one of the wigs Atem remembered many of the nobles in court wearing.

Was that Bakura's mark?

Bakura stumbled, and brushed against the younger male, Atem barely saw the movement of him swiping a thin, golden bangle off the young mans wrist and tuck it into the waist of his shenti in a quick and fluid movement.

The fact the piece had been too big on his wrist might help not notice it being removed, but surely he'd notice it was missing soon.

Bakura held his head low and slowly raised it up at the two men, and began to say something quick making frantic hand gestures. He didn't look either in the eyes and was almost shaky. The younger man looked irate, while the older, smiled? The older's meaty fingers lifted up Bakura's chin and the two briefly talked. Bakura's lips have small movements like muttering and the older man placed a hand on his arm.

Atem suddenly felt as annoyed as the young man with the elder looked. That idiot thief was drawing attention to himself and keeping them there longer than he needed to. That man touching him would know his face well enough to give the guards a nice description by this rate.

Bakura smiled up at the man in a manner that Atem could on call shy. He made a step forward to charge out when he noticed the thick hand slip down to Bakura's side when the younger man spoke up. Yelled more likely from the way he moved. The elder turned to him angrily and said something, and that was when Bakura took his moment to slip away back into the crowd. Atem didn't bother to see what else happened with the pair Bakura had conned, but focused on his escort making his way back into the crevice.

The thief had a smug grin and reached into his shenti to pull out the bangle and twirl it around his finger. "See? Simple."

Atem shoved his coat back at him hard enough for Bakura's back to hit the wall behind it. The thief grunted and pushed the other back. He kept his hands against him, pinning Atem to the wall.

"What was that for?" He whispered harshly.

"Y-you-what is wrong with you?" Atem said. "You stood there and talked to them, you let him touch you!" Bakura sober a hand over his mouth shushing him.

"That's the whole point you imbecile," he snapped. He lowered his hand and stepped back. Atem stayed pressed against the wall, tense.

"Acting like an untrained courtesan?"

"Creating a distraction!" Bakura said. He picked up his coat and the gold bangle he'd dropped during their little spat shaking the dirt from the coat and slipping the bangle around his own wrist. "Don't tell me you didn't notice that servant was wearing enough gold to feed a small village." A servant, that made sense considering he only wore that ratty shenti. "His employer's favor is how he gets all of it, I just had to make him worried enough about being replaced that he wouldn't notice the jewelry missing for while." Bakura chuckled. "Him causing a commotion was an unexpected blessing, gave me the chance to get away."

Everything he said made sense he supposed. Not that knowing that helped the unease Atem felt at what Bakura had been doing. For some reason, it had felt wrong to see the proud and fiery thief bowing his head and acting meek while he just let someone touch him.

"So am I supposed to bat my lashes at the woman at the stand?" Atem dead panned. Bakura shook his head.

"Only do that with the younger women," Bakura answered seriously instead of going with the joke. "The older ones are too worried about their reputations, especially rich ones like that."

"Then how do I distract her?" Atem blurted.

"You're actually considering it?" Bakura asked with glee.

Atem quickly shook his head. "I never said that." He couldn't actually steal, it was wrong. He'd be taking that woman's honest living.

"I thought you said you weren't unskilled and afraid?" Bakura said.

"I'm not!" The prince protested.

"Then steal the ear piece it." The thief gripped his arms and shoved him just outside of the crevice. The other froze as the thief looked kept his hold on him from behind. He slid a hand to his chin and tilted it be able to see Bakura's face.

"Go on," Bakura said a gleam in his eyes that Atem wasn't sure if it made him nervous or excited. "Take it and prove me wrong." Bakura's face leaned over his shoulder and his mouth pressed to his ear. "It's just a game after all, right?"

Atem's mind started buzzing at the word game. Bakura was making it a challenge, and knew Atem would be unable to resist. His father had always warned his heir of temptations and how easily men fell to it. The flesh of harems, the wealth of gold, and the power of influence. The tri-colored boy's vice happened to be games, and the rush of a victory over another person.

He found his feet moving of their own accord towards the stand.

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

Seto had expected another adventure into the pockets of the crowds like the last time, and was promptly proven wrong. They were traveling through the markets actually shopping and paying for it. With stolen coin of course, but Jono and Namu didn't make any moves to add to those funds. They bought a few rations of leeks, onions, and fruits and strips of dried fish.

Seto scrunched his nose at the last one. He kept his mouth shut on any objections and followed them around the markets until the spending was finished. Namu had suggested they all relax atop the roofs by climbing up one of the smaller buildings. Their legs dangled over the sides with Jono and Namu shoulder to shoulder and Seto perched away from them on the other side of Jono.

Jono and Namu passed a strip of salted and dried fish meat between them, nibbling sparsely each turn. Jono occasionally glanced at the priest initiate, Seto doing his best not to return the gaze. Jono had hardly acknowledged him since their quarrel in the caves.

"Want some?" Jono asked quietly after being passed the strip by Namu. He held it out to Seto.

Seto shook his head. "I can't."

"It's free food," Jono scoffed. "Don't be so picky."

"Priests can't eat fish," Seto went rigid at Namu's words. "Or pig."

"How do you know he's a priest?" Jono asked.

Namu shrugged, "I picked up on a few things." Seto caught a look in those lavender eyes that said otherwise. Namu was interesting in that Seto had observed the blonds' knack for figuring people out all while keeping his own self and motivations unknown.

Jono reached back in the sack their other tidbits of food were in. "Then how about a date or..."

"Give me an onion," Seto interrupted. He pressed his palms on the stone roof behind him and leaned on his long arms. He lifted one and extended it. He curled his fingers in a grabbing motion.

Jono looked perplexed, but reached into it for a small onion, peeled before it was bought, and placed it in Seto's waiting hand. The brunette raised the vegetable to his mouth and took a modest bite. The flesh sliced under his teeth and eye watering juice leaked from it.

The pungent odor hit the other two and burned their eyes. They reeled back leaning away and Seto swallowed his first bite. "Just like Bakura," muttered Jono.

"How did you find your way to priesthood?" Namu asked just as Seto took another bite. The taller boy eyed him, irritated. "You said you weren't born privilege, and proved it back at the last town."

"Don't ask what you aren't willing to answer," Seto said after his mouth became void of onion bits. "The mongrel didn't like me asking about his origins."

"Well my background isn't anything too excited I'm afraid," Namu said. He dismissed it so care free that most people would have believed it. Seto wasn't most people. "Just a poor soul taken under our thief king's wing early on."

Jono shot the other a glare completely ignoring Namu's friendlier dismissal. "You're still sore about that? I wasn't being a secretive bastard like you; I just didn't need a snooty social climber ridiculing my blood!"

"Who said I'd ridicule it?" Seto asked. "You assume I care about bloodlines. Rather judgmental of you."

"What?!" Jono fumed. He leaned over towards Seto to be pulled back by Namu who shot him a warning face. He slumped his shoulders and grumbled. "You call me a mongrel every chance you get."

"Because you follow your master about like a domesticated dog," Seto said matter of factly. "And you bark far too loud."

Jono wanted to reach over and try to punch the other again, except that didn't sound like a complete insult. He should have taken it as one, but there was more relief that the other's pet name had nothing to do with his perceived heritage.

"Oh," was the only thing Jono could respond with. He didn't want to apologize and Namu was apparently content to stay out of it.

Seto finished off his onion during the silence that followed and Jono handed Namu the last bit of their dried fish strip. The gold haired boy cleared his throat after awhile of the other two eating around him without talking.

"Hellas," Jono said. "My mother was from a place called Athens in Hellas, my father is an Egyptian who...owned her."

"She was a concubine," Seto guessed.

Jono hated that word. "Yes." He hated agreeing with it even more. "She fled his estate with a merchant after I was born, that's what Ma'aya told me at least. They robbed the bastard blind; it's where her tapestries and pots come from." He fondly smiled at the mention of his sister and her precious possessions. "She died when I was young, and my sister was left to raise me after the merchant threw us out. She found an apprenticeship under a local magician, and I found one from the local thieves."

Seto paused and tapped his fingers. "Humph, no wonder you were so touchy." Jono found relief in Seto not showing him pity. Jono had no shame in his background or his mother's. He hadn't known the woman well enough to associate himself with her.

"My mother cleaned the temple in our village," said Seto. "She made a small wage, but I had access to texts usually reserved for nobles to study when I would go to help her." Jono couldn't believe Seto had actually just given any sort of personal information. Even an offhand piece like that.

"A temple servant is still better than a slave," Jono tried to joke, and could swear he spotted a quick upturn in the other' slips.

"Hey look!" Namu shouted pointed down. "Isn't that Bakura and Amasis? Who are they talking to?" The other two tried to find what Namu was seeing. Red eyes and blond bangs under a scarlet hood catching their gaze with Bakura next to them, and an unknown woman in a headdress speaking to them.

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

Atem took Bakura's challenge and was just beginning to feel signs of regret. He found himself halfway across the street with no plan on how to distract the woman peddling her wares. She stared over her customers carefully with keen eyes that reminded Atem of the birds of prey in the palace menagerie. The markets were crowded with people draped in long robes to avoid the burn of the sun, the poor and servants being the exception.

An idea formed as a woman draped in a long coat dyed violet over her dress approached. Atem slowed his pace and followed behind her. He waited until she stepped close to the jewelry stand before false stumbling with his foot and stepping on her cloak. The woman fell over as expected, falling into the stand and knocking over several pieces of merchandise. The elderly stand owner shrieked shrill and high pitched enough to give the prince an ear ache.

"Reckless wretched girl!" she shouted stepping out to scoop up her valuables, while other people stared and whispered in the girl's direction. Atem slid back out of sight before he was even noticed to the edge of the stand where the ear piece was located.

He swiped his hand over the surface placing he earring in his closed fist before sneaking it into his waist tie while everyone stared at the old woman yelling colorful curses at the girl. Atem watched as she rose, dusting her clothes off and rather than looking embarrassed or worried smiled brightly at the old woman.

"Forgive me," her gentle voice said. "I must have stepped on my own dress, how disgraceful for me." The girl from all appearances was taking her accident in stride, it didn't curb the sense of guilt forming in Atem's mind though. He needed to get away before anyone noticed him or that the earring was gone, but he felt that he needed to make a sure she wasn't about to be punished.

"I should call the guard on you!" The old woman squawked. Atem was half convinced she was one of the winged women Jono's sister controlled in disguise. Except not nearly as young or beautiful. "You were trying to take something weren't you! Filthy thief!"

The girl's smile fell and shining sapphire eyes became cold. "You dare accuse the high priestess of this temple of theft!"

The old woman lost all confidence and bluster, turning deathly pale. Atem felt like he might be sick. He'd tripped a high priestess in order to steal jewelry. He was going to be cursed or smote before he was ever took the throne. Atem took that as his sign to slip away back towards Bakura, and maybe throw up once he was out of sight.

"I-I," the woman stuttered cowering back.

"Do not put your rage at life for making you an unmarried hag out on those undeserving of it!" The girl huffed before turning heel and walking away.

Her eyes caught the boy in the red cloak again, and she made her way over to him as the small crowd dispersed and the people went back to their shopping. She quickly stepped though the rush of people catching up to him just before he could slip back into the crevice with his friend.

"Excuse me!" she called to him. He jumped and turned around to face her. His face melted into a calm expression, false but very convincing. "I believe you owe me an apology, the ceremony for cleaning these garments is very meticulous you know."

She wondered if he would deny tripping her, or taking that ear piece she caught him swiping. A curious thing, since he didn't appear to be the more poor or down trodden type who usually resorted to such things. He was a handsome young man, lacking in height, but still quite beautiful and exotic with crimson eyes and sunset hair. There was some wear on him, but not to the dirt covered and calloused extent someone who had survived poverty would have.

"Forgive me," he sighed eyes cast down in genuine shame. He didn't deny it or even make excuses. Impressive. She was eager to see if his companion in the cracks between the buildings were this well mannered. Not likely.

She held up and hand and shook her head, her neatly trimmed brown hair swaying with the movements. "Be troubled with it no more, that woman is an unscrupulous hack anyways." She giggled at her own words and the boy visibly relaxed. "My name is Teana, high priestess of Hathor. May I ask your name, and your friend in the shadows if he wishes to come out?"

The boy chuckled and she hear a shocked noise come from the crevice before a boy in a red coat with strikingly pale hair emerged. His face was scarred, quite cleanly. "My name is Amasis, and this is –"

"Bak," the white haired one answered for the other. They were both lying, but was it just to her, or each other as well?

She bowed her head politely. "Well Amasis, Bak, it is nice to meet you both. Do the two of you have a place to stay the night?" Bak subconsciously shifted away from her and narrowed his eyes.

"What's it to you?" Amasis struck his elbow into the other's ribcage and Bak glared at him for the blow. "Don't strike me you stupid dag!"

"Ahem," Teana said to regain their attention. They stopped their fighting long enough for her to get a word in. "I would like to house you, and any companions you may have for the night in the guest quarters at the temple if you have no where else. Simply give the guards my name and they'll bring me to let you in."

"Why?" Bak asked bluntly.

Tean had made her way to turn and walk off. She still had a few ceremonies to attend to by the end of the day, and had spent about all the spare time she had for this part of the day up already. "Because, you are blessed. Hathor shines her gaze on both of you, I felt it from the moment I saw you." Leaving them with that cryptic answer she waved at them. "Farewell! I hope to see you later tonight, no wait, I'm sure I will!"

The friendly priestess walked away on the path to the temple leaving the two boys she knew as Bak and Amasis stunned and confused.

"I suppose we should inform the other's of this?" Atem asked Bakura staring in the direction Teana left them. Such an unusual woman and a bit pushy.

"That can wait until later when the morons get off the damn roofs like bored children," He motioned across the path from them and indeed Seto, Namu, and Jono were all perched on one of the roofs staring at the other part of their group. "Did you get the ear piece or not?"

Atem reached into his waist tie and pulled the golden trinket out to show to the thief. Bakura gave a low whistle and tapped the edge of the metal feather. He flinched back when droplets of red leaked from his finger.

"Sharp," he commented off hand. "Metal must have been pressed too thin, still a nice grab for your first time." He playfully slung an arm around the smaller boy and held him against his side. Atem squirmed feeling a bubbling sensation in the pit of his gut. Bakura's skin was cooler from being in the shadows, but still moist with sweat from the heat giving him a musty scent up close. "What do you want to do with it? Sell it, wear it?"

Atem thought on it, and the same wicked grin Bakura recognized from his other glimpses at Atem's devious side. "I want you to wear it."

"…what?" Bakura said dumbly.

"Your ears work don't they?" Atem asked. "Wear the feather thief, and consider it payback for calling me a dag."

Bakura was ready to refuse, but in Atem's mind at least the boy had won this challenge and was claiming his prize. Bakura scowled and snatched the ear piece, putting the hook through the small, empty hole in his left lobe.

"I despise you with my whole being," Bakura said.

"As long as I win, I don't care."

* * *

><p><em>Preview: They watched in amazement and wonder sitting close enough for their arms to touch. In that moment, it felt like they understood each other, and maybe even trusted each other. Such an unusual thought, and certainly not a safe one.<em>


	7. Chapter 7: Worship

_**AN: **This chapter screwed me over every chance it got. It was the longest I've written for this fic and ended up being a set up for the next chapter more than anything with some relationship development thrown in and because my internet was down and I typed half of it on my phone took a a lot longer than I wanted to complete. Please review the next few chapters if you have the time since I'm going to be working my butt off to get caught up and at least three chapters in over the next five days._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I wasn't even born when Yugioh first came out, so no I don't own it._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Worship<strong>

She was the definition of perfection. Her smooth body seated on a throne carved into the wall perched elegantly. A headdress with a sun disk placed between a pie of horns atop her head and cascading over her shoulder just above her exposed breasts. Only a thin shenti covered her lower half. The five boys stood beneath her at the bottom of a set of high stairs her throne as at the top of.

"I don't know how much I believe in Hathor," Bakura said. "But I can appreciate a lovely asset when I see one." He grinned elbowing Jono playfully. "And she happens to have two lovely assets."

"Please avoid leering at Hathor's breasts," Seto said pinching the bridge of his nose. "I would prefer we aren't smote the moment we enter the temple."

"Or thrown out by the priests," Atem added. Bakura was more likely to respond to the practical approach he figured.

There was no denying looking up at the statue of the goddess on her divine throne that she was beautiful, but commenting on her assets wasn't going to get them anywhere good. This temple, like all temples, was treasured by its people and occupants. The grounds were well kept and he suspected maintained obsessively by the servants and perhaps a slave or two depending on how well the temple and town prospered. The images of the goddess already brought to life in statue form were carved into the walls in precise picture stories. From her open arms welcoming the dead into the next life to her transformation into the blood thirsty Sekhmet.

That picture kept the prince's gaze. The image of Hathor just like she appeared seated further in the temple's sanctum followed by the image of a lion headed woman looming over mortal men. Strange how the supposedly most loving and adored goddess was the most bloodthirsty and destructive in her other form.

"That image actually has significance for tonight," The priestess from earlier said. She approached the travelers with a guard on either side of her down the stone steps. Atem turned away from the images he'd been caught staring at to give Teana his attention. Namu and Jono were perched beside Bakura while Seto stepped in front of them and gave the priestess a small bow.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Seto said. "We are honored to be guests in Hathor's house."

"Better a guest in her house than the meat between Sekhmet's teeth," the sweet and inviting look of the priestess made the statement even more ominous. She laughed airily at their perturbed faces. "I am glad you took my offer Amasis, and you as well Bak. Please tell you're friend there is no need to bow." Seto rose and none of them reacted to the alias.

Bakura had explained he couldn't get away with using his actual name here. The thief king was rather infamous; Atem believed it from the way Seto had immediately recognized the name Bakura. He also was curious why no one had ever told him about this infamous tomb robber whose name was spread across the land back in the palace. It made him feel more sheltered than wandering out here already had thus far.

"Be foolish to give up free lodging," Bakura shrugged. "Everywhere else is almost full." By everywhere else he meant the few inns and beerhouses the group had checked around before coming.

"Ah yes they would be for tonight," she mused. She motioned for them to follower her. "But that can be explained on the way in, come I'll show you to your lodgings."

They trailed behind the priestess and her guards through the sacred ground. The inside turned out to be even more extravagant. Smaller statues of her head and torso made of precious metals and encrusted with gems were scattered sparsely and embedded in the walls which were covered in more carved pictures showing the rituals and stories precious to Hathor.

Her guards looked upon the group with suspicion. Not that Atem found that surprising. He wasn't sure himself why exactly Teana assumed she could trust such a rough looking group. Blessed or not. Aside from their dip in the river they weren't well bathed and their robes were worn from the sand and strain of their exciting days fleeing for their lives. Jono still had the same dirty, blood stained cloth tied around his arm they'd first used to close off his wound. Atem was in the best condition with his stolen garments and face hidden mostly.

Teana did not show the same trepidation as her guards and lead them to a pair of small rooms side by side. There were at least five more the down the halls behind where Teana and her guards had blocked them off. Thick, gold colored sheets hung over the doorways with a heifer depicted on them.

"Here we are," Teana said. She pulled back the curtain to the second room to invite them inside. "I've had servants prepare the beds and place a few gifts that I think you'll appreciate. We can only offer these two for tonight, the others are reserved."

"Reserved?" Jono asked confused. "I thought this was a temple, not an inn."

"Tonight's a very special occasion," Teana explained. "You should spend a few moments in your rooms before speaking with the guards. They'll take you to the private baths and let you get ready to meet with me before sun down, I will explain the festivities then."

"There weren't any preparations around town that we noticed for any festivals," Namu pointed out.

"Just ready yourselves and relax," Teana said. "I don't have time to explain at this moment. I do have duties to attend to."

No one argued with her anymore. They either accepted the answer or in Bakura's case didn't give a damn about what was going on. They had a chance to soak in a bath and have a night of relatively safe sleeping. Whatever was wrong with this priestesses head wasn't any of their business and they were in no position to question the benefits they reaped from it.

Seto had assertively brought Atem with him to the room Teana held the curtain open for before they could discuss arrangements. Bakura had shot the brunette and glare which the taller boy promptly ignored. Bakura had planned to keep them separated again with Jono and Namu guarding the giant and Amasis in his presence like in the last few encounters.

To keep prevent them from plotting and short changing their deal of course. Not out of any fool notions of enjoying the brat's company. Amasis may have impressed him on an occasion or two, but that meant nothing in the larger scheme of things. At least that's what the thief told himself when he went to the other room with Namu and Jono not in as good a mood as he had been moments ago.

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

"Lady Teana," a girl clad in only a shenti and a curtain of gold jewelry draping over her breasts bowed before the priestess. Teana observed the main hall the girl and about a dozen others dressed similarly to her were working on.

The servants were bringing in basins full of red liquid with jars from which to drink from. They placed them at the base of a large golden statue of their lady muttering quiet prayers each time. The priests and priestesses were adorning their less conservative robes. Sheer fabrics with loose enough to flow with every gesture only the barest of coverings underneath.

Teana gave the girl a gentle smile. "This is good work, we should be ready for nightfall hours ahead of time." The girl raised her head and beamed in pride. The high priestess found it endearing. "Has the offering been put in play yet Shadya?" she addressed the girl.

Her eyes were alight in excitement and she nodded feverently. "Yes of course my lady!" She paused and added in a quieter voice. "Would I be allowed to take part in the celebrations tonight?"

Teana's smile faltered. "Shadya, you have served this temple well, but I do not think you are old enough to."

"Most people would say I'm old enough for marriage already," she countered.

Teana sighed. "Alright, but be careful and don't over do it." She ran her tanned hand through the younger girl's silky red hair playfully and pushed her gently to send her on her way. Shadya ran off to attend to her next duty when Teana's voice called out to her yet again. "I almost forgot, bring some linen for our guests to dry off with in the baths!" She called out to the girl.

"Yes Lady Teana!" Shadya called back already scurrying off to do as she was told. Teana laughed light heartedly at the girl.

"Was that wise mistress?" Another servant girl asked from behind. "Shadya has a tendency to find trouble even when she isn't looking for it, and tonight is-"

"All will be fine," Teana said already wandering to another group placing another of the heavy basins at the foot of their statue. "Trust in the gods and their will."

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

Shadya collected the sheets of linen from one of the storage rooms in the temple and made haste to the baths. She wondered who these guests were. There were going to be many by nightfall, but she hadn't expected any this soon. Were they special? Nobles maybe? She could ask them later at the celebration. The baths were only a few minutes from the storage closet and she made it to the large room with a flowing pool of water replacing the floor in little time. There were two separate ones, but she knew she had picked the right one from the voices coming from down the hall.

Nervous, she peaked out from behind a painted column on the floor surrounding the bath. There were three men in the water. The water came up to the waist on the tallest, a man with hair like golden wheat. It was only slightly higher on his two companions; a man with the palest hair she had ever seen and a scar down his face and another with golden hair and kohl painted in a decorative pattern rather than a practical one under his eyes. None of them had the softness of lazier nobles on their bodies. Not on what she could see.

Shadya noted they were all quite handsome in their own ways. The tallest one was exotic with his pale skin and other foreign features, and had the strongest body out of the three of them. The other one with yellow hair was almost pretty, his cheekbones delicate and body slender. The third was in between somewhere. Exotic pale hair and bright violet eyes with and elegant bone structure other might not notice in favor of the large over his face. Were she not so dedicated to the temple, she might think these were the type of men she wouldn't mind for a husband.

The one with the scar was running a small flint razor over his raised leg while a distance away the golden haired one tried to push the other yellow haired one under the water face first laughing.

"Jono I swear I will kill you!" one warned the Jono. He tried to push the other off and slipped from his grip to bump into the one shaving unceremoniously. The razor slipped from the movement and a line of red flowed down the muscled thigh.

"Idiots!" The pale haired one shouted tossing the razor at the basket on the raised floor nearby. His leg sunk back beneath the water and he glared at the other two. "Quit playing around."

"Sorry," Said Jono rubbing the back of his head.

She couldn't hear what the angry one grumbled in response. The third waded over to the floor and stepped up. Shadya felt her face heat up and pressed a hand over her mouth. She had seen naked men before, it was common to walk around nude on hot days in the temple, she herself had done it often enough. The priests were familiar though. It was completely different to see the handsome stranger rise out of the water over to the basket to pick up a small vial of oil she recognized for washing hair. With each step his body flexed with the movement and yellow hairs stood out against his dark skin trailing from below his navel.

The other two relaxed in the water while the third rejoined them in the water. "So Bakura how did your little game with Amasis go?" The one she'd spotted nude asked. The water covered him again, but she doubted she'd be rid of that memory any time soon.

Bakura? Was that the name of the scarred one. She received an answer when he answered the question. "He did better than expected. He actually managed to get something." Bakura flicked the piece of jewelry in his ear. A golden feather. It was a beautiful piece, he really shouldn't have been wearing it in the water.

Shadya didn't know who Amasis was. She guessed this Bakura was hinting he'd gotten the ear piece for him. That was unusual. She didn't know friends could give each other such extravagant gifts. They seemed more appropriate for courtships.

"Nice," Jono commented. The only one whose name she hadn't heard yet spilled the contents of the vial on his fingers and started to run them through his hair. Jono approached Bakura and flicked the ear ring himself continuously. "Why are wearing it though?"

The word you had been stressed to imply something. Were these men uncivilized? They bathed and shaved like proper men, mostly. There shouldn't be any reason not to wear a gift. Jono hissed and brought his hand back. She spotted blood on his finger.

"Sharp little trinket," The third man said. He gasped in a breath and ducked under the water.

Bakura ran a finger over the flat surface. "Could make a nice spare dagger in emergencies." The grin on his face must have been the look of the clever Seth when he carved Osiris in pieces. Devious and full of sadistic glee.

"You didn't answer the question," the third man pointed out coming back up from the water.

Bakura rolled his eyes and leaned against edge of the bath away from the other two. "How about you focus on that small animal you're growing under your belly button and shaving it off instead of my jewelry choices."

"I'm not placing a razor you both used anywhere near my genitals," he scoffed in return at Jono and Bakura. "And you're still avoiding answering."

"Enjoy having body lice on your crotch," Bakura said. "And I like pretty things, it's a simple as that."

"Including pretty boys," Jono snickered. Bakura lashed towards him striking his fist on the water and splashing it on the boy. Jono threw his arms up the block the splash and fell into hysterical laughing.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" He snapped.

"You've been staying close to Amasis ever since we left Ma'aya," The third said. "You can't say you haven't noticed he's handsome? I might even go as far to say beautiful."

Bakura turned his head away and crossed his arms. Shadya noticed his cheeks had turned darker. "Of course he's pretty, most of of those pampered bastards are, but he's not quite as pompous as others are so that adds to it I suppose."

A handsome man had given him that ear piece? He had to be wealthy to to afford something like that and Bakura and his companions came off as well off commoners at best after observing them. This Bakura also had flushed at mentioning him. It sounded like one of the romantic stories Teana told her about a noble sons who found beautiful commoner maidens to wed. Except Bakura was a man and so was Amasis if she heard right. It made it no less romantic to Shadya and Bakura was certainly beautiful enough to be like one of those maidens. Obviously this Amasis was a fine bred noble courting Bakura and planning to sweep him away from what ever ordinary life he lived. A real life romance tale!

The girl didn't even notice the giggle she let out. The three men in the bath turned to the pillar. She gasped and ducked behind it when they looked right at her. She hadn't meant to snoop or watch them so long, but she'd gotten curious and hadn't wanted to interrupt them. She expected to hear shouts any moment. Instead she heard Jono's laugh for the second time.

"We have a little guest!" He announced to the others. Slowly she peaked out again. The other two didn't appear to be pleased, but not enraged like she thought. Jono was more approachable and went over to the edge closest to her pillar. He leaned over the side of the bath. "Can we help you little one?"

Shadya stepped into full view clutching the linen closer to herself. "I was asked to bring you linens to dry off with." Her voice was quiet.

Jono extended a hand. "Alright, hand them over." His voice was so gentle. Her nerves fled and she calmly approached, bending down to hand him the linens. Jono took them in one hand and ruffled her hair. Just like Teana would. That made her happy, and told her Jono was nice like her mistress. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Shadya," she said answered shyly.

"Well Shadya thank you for the linens," he said. "We have friends in the other bath who may need them to. Could you go get some for them?" She nodded and pulled back the few spares he handed back to her.

"Amasis and his little lackey can get their own linens," Bakura said.

"That lackey is bigger than you," the third commented, "and eager for Amasis to walk around bare are we?" A smirk fell over his dark face.

Bakura's mouth fell open. "Shut up! I should have left you to the raiders where I found you and saved myself years of your nonsense."

The other man laughed. Shadya didn't understand, Bakura's words had sounded quite harsh. Neither the third man or Jono were offended by Bakura's harsh words.

"But you didn't," Jono said, "and now you're stuck with our dear Namu for life." He went over to Namu and Shadya watched as he playfully pulled the other into a one armed embrace and both gave wide grins at Bakura. A soft expression fell over the scarred man's face. What could he be thinking? He looked so peaceful and she might even say happy.

"Imbeciles both of you," Bakura muttered. "Girl." She was startled that the icy man addressed her. More out of surprise than any fear of him. She didn't find him all the frightening truthfully. "Are you going to bring the linens to the other bath or not?"

"Yes master Bakura," she said with a respectful bow.

They all went still and Jono's eyes widened.

"I prefer to be called Bak," Bakura said quickly. "In fact, if you swear to call me that around all the priests and priestesses I'll give you a gift."

Shadya had heard Jono and Namu call him Bakura. Yet he said he didn't like it. True it was a strange name, and not as prestigious as one like Bak. Perhaps he just didn't like it, it did have an exotic sound to it like a foreign name.

"Can I have the ear piece you're wearing?" She asked innocently.

"What? No!" He snapped. He suddenly went calm and cleared his throat. Jono and Namu were snickering in the background. "If you want jewels I have plenty of other ones."

She was right! The gold feather was a precious gift. Why else would he be so eager to keep it? Shadya shook her head. "No, I just want you to tell me something."

"What?" He asked confused.

"Who is Amasis? Is he your..." Her face felt warm again as she thought of what words to use. Namu and Jono's snicker grew louder and less controlled. Bakura shot them a glare before turning his gaze back to Shadya.

"My what? Spit it out girl!" He barked.

"Is he your prince?!" She blurted out. Everyone fell silent. "L-like in the legends where a prince, a noble's son, or a god in disguise takes you away and give you lots of gifts and..." Bakura stared dumbly right until Jono and Namu's voices returned outright laughing this time. Their bodies shaking with it because of how hard they laughed.

"STOP LAUGHING!" He ordered them. They didn't listen. He growled at Shadya. "Just go take our companions the damn linens and get out!" She gave a meek 'eep' and ran out of the bathing area away from the angry man and his companions.

The girl sprinted down the halls blindly to escape the sounds of the yelling in the bath. She fell back with an 'oomph' escaping her lungs and the linens falling from her arms as she ran into something. She scurried to pick them up. She still had to bring them to the other bath. Maybe then she'd get to meet-

"Sorry," a man's voice said. "Oh, can I see those linens? I was just about to go searching for someone to fetch a few for me and my friend."

She looked up and for the second time that day saw an unknown naked man. He was absolutely beautiful. Eyes like rubies or spilled blood, she couldn't decide which, and hair gold and darkening shades of redish violet like Ra when he sat low in the sky. His body was shapely and lean and his face perfectly sculpted his a mix of a slender jaw and wide cheekbones. The only flaw she spotted was his height, and that must have been so the other gifts Hathor had blessed this man with did not get him mistaken for a living god.

"May I have some linens?" He repeated. Shadya hadn't been aware she was staring so long or intently.

"A-Are you Amasis?" She asked stuttering her words out and she just knew her face was as red as pomegranate wine.

"Yes," the man said after a pause. Without another word Shadya shoved the linens at him and fled down the other direction of the halls. She heard a "what a strange girl" fall from his lips before running back to the main halls.

The mistress had invited very interesting people to stay the night indeed.

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

Bakura and his two friends had retired to their quarters after the bath. There were fresh garments placed out that Jono and Namu had gratefully thrown on. Bakura was happy with his dyed coat and shenti and the occasionally gems he found whenever he wanted to make an appearance. The new apparel were simple white robes with thick waist ties. He supposed Amasis and Seto would receive the same thing, but he doubted Amasis would forgo his disguise for the new robes. He was seated on one of the two beds in the room, back to the wall behind him.

Voices filtered in from the halls as it grew later into the evening. Along with people walking around the guest quarters and taking up their residence in the other rooms. Bakura remembered the priestess saying something would be going on tonight. Let the other guests worry about temple ceremonies as far as he cared. He just needed a good nights sleep without slavers chasing them. Namu had ducked out in the hall to see the commotion a few minutes ago leaving him and Jono.

"Everyone sounds excited for whatever's going on, eh?" He goaded their leader.

Bakura shrugged. "Well we wouldn't know would we?"

Jono groaned. "Come on, there could be a festival happening! Why don't we at least go see the main hall with Namu?"

"No," Bakura said firmly. He laid down and turned over on his side. "If Namu wants to give up his turn to sleep then fine, but I'm tired and you're on first watch. We're leaving first light so if you want to give up your turn to sleep to then go ahead when he gets back."

"First watch," Jono scoffed with a pout. "Who's going to try and kill us in a temple!?" Bakura gave no response and Jono threw his arms up in defeat.

Their curtain flew open and Namu entered. "I think for once Jono has a point." Bakura flipped over and opened an eye at the other menacingly. Namu didn't respond to any intimidation. "Everyone's going to be too drunk to think about murder by the end of the night." Jono perked up in curiosity. Namu went one. "They're bringing out enough red colored beer in the temple to drown a village, and the inns and beerhouses are serving their own stashes out in town to."

"That does it," Jono said running to the doorway. "I'm going to the main hall!" He announced with childish excitement and dashed out of the room. Bakura leaped out of bed to yell at him. but was interrupted by Namu.

"Don't bother," Namu said. "He's too excited about getting drunk out of his mind, and maybe that's a good thing."

"How?" Bakura scoffed.

"He hasn't spoken about what might have happened to Ma'aya a single time since we left her," Namu pointed out. "It should be good to give him a night not to worry."

"Ma'aya's fine," Bakura insisted. "A cobra is more docile than that woman." He refused to worry about that stubborn ill mannered woman. She could take care of herself better than anyone he'd met. She'd be fine. She was fine. There was no way a few third rate slavers could take her and those dreaded bird Kas of hers down. Plus, she had connections to keep her safe afterwards. Her own and his.

A hand stroked through his hair gently. "I can see you thinking too hard." Namu stroked his hair in a soft caress. "Amasis and his friend are already there, they understand what the celebration is for I think. You should join us all and have some fun before we face the dangers of reality again in the morning."

His friend pulled the touch Bakura had been subconsciously leaning against away and left. Bakura felt the desire to stay in bed out of spite and let them all drink to their hearts content so he could force them to walk out in the bright sun sickly and suffering from their gluttony the next morning. Yes, he'd just lay in the free bed and enjoy his alone time. Away from idiotic friends who teased him, ungrateful oversized bastards who couldn't utter a word without being condescending, and smug little dags who took joy in turning everything into a stupid game.

Bakura threw himself off the bed and let out a frustrated noise. This was complete bullshit.

The main hall wasn't decorated or extravagant like a festival ground. Well aside from the large gold statue and normal elaborate paintings that were often on temple walls. Not that Bakura had been to too many temples in his life. He didn't think the gods had any favor for him if they existed. Bakura had half expected to go in and see everyone running around debauched and acting a fool. All he saw were well dressed people, nobles and the wealthy, sipping red beer from jars and being handed more jars after running out by the younger servants running around. He caught sight of a few people who from their head dresses were obviously priests indulging and even the small red haired imp who brought them the linens nursing her own small jar.

He found Namu talking to a random man at the event, but had no sign of Jono anywhere. That buffoon was going to end up drunk off his ass and lazy the next day he just knew it.

"They actually got you to come."

Bakura recognized the speaker instantly and saw Amasis holding a jar in his right hand that he brought up to his own lips and tilted just enough for a sip of the beer. The smaller man's throat bobbed with the swallow and he wiped his lips against his wrist. Bakura just stared.

"Are you going to take it?" Bakura had failed to spot the other jar in his left hand being held out toward him.

Bakura took the offering and held it close. He looked in the jar. Liquid thick and red. If he didn't know any better he'd think they were serving him freshly spilled blood. The strong scent tipped him off to it being ordinary beer. He lifted it and took a large swig from his jar. It burned going down his throat and had a very sweet taste to it. He scrunched his nose up and coughed at the displeasure of it.

"I thought you could take anything?" Amasis teased. The noble took another sip of his own beer before speaking again.

"I don't indulge on beer and wine much," Bakura said. "I don't care for it." He didn't have the tolerance for it. Not this sort of high brand stuff. This was a brew he guessed took time and resources to make that made it a luxury at the least. He glanced around the room. "You seen Jono?"

Amasis shook his head. "You to? I lost Seto a while ago." That didn't dampen the scarlet eyed boy's mood or cause his smile to fade. "I'm sure we can amuse ourselves without them."

"Shouldn't we get rest to be up early," Bakura said before trying yet another gulp of the beer. The same result as before, but the burn was just slightly more bearable.

"I'm the one being chased after by slavers remember?" Amasis said amused. "Why are _you_ in such a hurry? I want to just have a night where I can relax and not worry about all of this, I haven't had a single moment of peace since I woke up in a wagon after being taken from my home and losing at least a fortnight worth of time. Is it so wrong I grasp at it now?" He placed his hand over Bakura's, the one holding the beer jar, and guided it for the thief to take another drink. Bakura allowed him just to avoid any further pestering about loosening up. Namu had been annoying enough already.

The beer went down much smoother with the small drizzle Amasis directed him to drink and he found himself appreciating the taste more when it didn't wash over his tongue like a wave. The noble took away his hand and gazed at the center of the large room in the direction of the oversized monument to the temple's matron. There wasn't just barrels of beer there anymore. Some of the priests and priestess had formed a line side by side on either side of their host. Teana giving the room a bow with the other priests and the room giving her it's attention.

"What's going on with the priestess?" Bakura asked.

"A dance to Hathor," Amasis commented. "It should be wonderful, the priests and priestesses of Hathor move with a grace like no other."

"And in general?" Bakura swung his hand occupied with the jar around in an arc. "What are they celebrating exactly?" He brought the arc into a smooth motion to take another sip, like how the other had showed him.

Amasis tilted his head at him and Bakura guessed it was something the other thought was obvious. "It's an offering to Sekhmet, they placed the largest basin outside and poured it out on the ground in front of the temple earlier."

"Waste of beer," Bakura said. His own was starting to look too empty for his tastes. He was just starting to enjoy it.

Amasis smirked in the same smug way he did whenever he thought he'd bested Bakura so far. It irritated him and made him want to outdo the other in equal. A maddening combination he'd never felt with another person before. How did this noble born dag accomplish it so easily?

"You know the story of when Sekhmet almost destroyed humans don't you?"

"Do I seem like the type to enjoy stories?" Bakura said. "I know enough about the gods to say what they all are for and that's about it."

The priests and priestesses were brought ribbons by their servants and a few more came out with instruments. They seated themselves behind the ones standing on the floor and the worshippers began to move.

"Ra was angry with us for not obeying his ways and preserving Ma'ats justice," Amasis started as the dancers broke out in flawless graceful movements. Bakura wasn't even aware humans could be so elegant just by twirling and flinging ribbons with their limbs. "So he sent his daughter from above his brow, Hathor, and threw her at us in the form of a lion and she became Sekhmet, the eye of Ra." The dancers all fell to the floor, intentionally and curled before bursting out into more fast and aggressive movements. "Ra began to regret his decision when the blood of humanity filled the streets and Sekhmet would not stop because she had become mad with bloodlust."

The dancers were flaring out throwing their ribbons out like whips towards people closer to the display. Still they seemed beautiful in a twisted way. Bakura couldn't tell whether he was more enamored with the way they moved or the dramatic rise and fall of Amasis' voice as he told the tale. He sipped the last remnants of his beer and enjoyed both.

"Ra poured jugs of beer and pomegranates to stain the beer red like blood," Amasis said and the dancers moved more loosely like their limbs had nothing to hold the tension in them and were as fluid as their ribbons. "Sekhmet drank the beer until she passed out drunkenly for three days. She awoke as the gentle Hathor yet again, and thus we were saved." Amasis drank from his jar and watched the finale of the dance with Bakura. "It's one of my favorite stories."

"I can see why," Bakura said as the dancers formed a circle around their high priestess. "Its got bloodshed, drunkenness, and punishment. Has everything good in it."

"It also shows that even gods are capable of regret and should reconsider what they see is right from time to time," There he went again. Saying something Bakura couldn't respond to because it just threw everything he thought about people like him out the door and stomped it's face into the dirt.

Amasis plopped down to the stone floor so he could sit and watch the show. He without a warning pulled Bakura down with him. Lucky he had already drank his beer or it would have spilled. Also that he was to distracted by the dance to yell at the other for grabbing him. They watched in amazement and wonder sitting close enough for their arms to touch. In that moment, it felt like they understood each other, and maybe even trusted each other. Such an unusual thought, and certainly not a safe one. For that moment, it didn't matter.

Teana spun perfectly in tune to the lilting pipes being played and rose to the very tips of her toes. Brown hair flying in the wind her movements created. The others repeated the motions in a circle around her. Her leg rose while she continued to twirl and bent behind her and abruptly her and all of the dancers stopped. Teana brught her arms up in a delicate arch still balanced on a single foot and the others collapsed in bows on the floor. Her arms made the horn of Hathor above her head that would hold the disc were she the actual goddess.

The crowd in the temple cheered and called out praise and prayers alike in jubilation. Bakura let out a few impressed laughs and he noticed Amasis practically glowing at the performance. This must be the sort of thing he saw often as a noble.

* * *

><p><em>Preview: The hand found it's way over his mouth with a cloth inside it. The cloth was pressed against his face in his nostrils and he caught a whiff of something that made his eyes water and nose feel like flames had been shot up it. "Sweet dreams." The oaf had the nerve to say as the world faded away around him and he felt his body become weightless. <em>


	8. Chapter 8: Stolen

_**AN:** Here's 8, and I'm quite proud of it! There will be another update before Monday hopefully, after that expect an update every Tuesday and Thursday since those are the days I won't have classes with college starting back. Please review to keep me motivated and so I know what you think about the story. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_If I could legally make money off fanfiction, I so would. Since I can't, know that I make zip off of this and down own a darn thing. Sucks to be me._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Stolen<strong>

The celebrations were small in comparison to some of the festivals the palace hosted, but that didn't take away from the significance. Seto had left Atem's side early on to assist the priests carrying the largest basin and watch them pour it's contents into the ground in front of the temple. He had uttered a prayer with the small crowd who had gathered outside to watch the offering be made by the priests. They uttered words of worship to Hathor and her lion headed counterpart asking for her to pass them over in her fury and take the beer they offered as tribute. Despite not being back in the palace Seto felt obligated to serve as a priest in some way. After the prayer was finished the few who had dropped their alcohol long enough to pay tribute dispersed back into the temple to get out of the cold night air.

Seto walked back in heading back to where he remembered leaving Atem. He hoped the youth hadn't wandered off and he could find him. Atem's adventurous side was what had gotten them into this situation in the first place. Seto barely had looked around when a pair of arms reached around him and pulled him back against their body. The priest reacted fast and struck out against the person behind him.

"Ah!" Jono screeched as an elbow struck his nose. He fell back on the ground and gripped the feature. He moaned in pain. Small trickles of red fell out between his fingers.

The priest blinked. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Me?" Jono groaned. "You smashed your elbow in my face!" he lifted his hand away showing him his bleeding nose. A few of the people in the main hall around them stared at the sight and whispered.

Seto reached down and gripped the blonde's hand that wasn't covered in his own blood and lifted him off the ground. "Sorry but less than fifteen days ago I was in a wagon about to be sold as a slave." He reminded the other in a harsh whisper. "So forgive me if I am over cautious about people touching me unexpectedly." It came off more as him scolding Jono than apologizing to him. Which, wasn't the point, but Seto never claimed to be good with people.

"That sounded genuine," Jono said sarcastically. "Just move out of my way so I can wash the blood off my face."

Jono moved to walk past him, but Seto reached out and placed a grip on his arm. "Wait, let me help." The fool hadn't noticed he was still bleeding, he should be worried about more blood falling out than just wiping off his face. "You need to stop the blood flow first." Jono pulled his arm from the other's grip, but didn't protest when he followed him through the main hall.

Seto spotted a basin and quickly picked up a jar and filled it to the brim with the sweet pomegranate beer they were serving before continuing with Jono through the temple. They made their way over to the guest quarters they'd both come from. Seto reached over Jono and pulled back the curtain for him. The blond silently ducked under the taller boy's arm and into the room. He went straight to a small pot filled with clear water. Seto grabbed a linen rag and bent down with the other boy. The priest dipped it into the water and pressed it up against the other's face.

He hissed at the sting. The cloth dug into his split nostril and the cold water was a weird sensation.

"Don't be so difficult," Seto said. "Cold water's good for stopping small amounts of bleeding." He lifted Jono's hand to show him to hold it up himself. "Keep that pressed against your face and we can wipe the blood off after."

"...I don't understand you," Jono sighed.

Seto raised his brow. "It'd be pointless to wipe it before-"

"Not that," said Jono. "You strike me in the face and even if it was an accident you weren't the slightest remorseful." It wasn't that he didn't feel bad, it was that he didn't want to say that he felt bad. "Then you go and mother me like..."

"Like?" Seto asked when he stopped.

"Like Ma'aya," He muttered. Seto was at a loss. Jono hadn't mentioned his sister since they'd left the last town. Then again, they had no garuntee she was alive. It didn't seem like the sort of topic the overly cheerful thief would partake in. "She told me if I left she'd never see me again."

Seto didn't speak, he chose to let the other vent all of his thoughts with the illusion of a conversation.

Jono let out a laugh, joyless and noise for the sake of noise instead of genuine laughter. "She said horrible things awaited us all...I wonder if that included herself."

Seto moved his arm up towards him, but brought it back down halfway. He wasn't the type to comfort others. He'd never received much of the gesture himself after his mother had been lost to him. "She was a powerful woman from what I saw, her Ka were extraordinary, her chances of surviving that encounter at least are fair."

Jono lifted his head and gave the other a strange look. "You're awful at reassuring people."

"I'm aware of that," Seto sighed. "When Amasis and I were younger his favorite cat was eaten by a crocodile, and I told him at least he wasn't eaten with it when he came crying to me about it. He always went to Mahado with that sort of thing after that."

Jono's bright smile returned. "You really are a bastard."

"It can be a gift," Seto said. His lips started to quirk upwards. "For instance, when you need to elbow someone in the face and not feel guilty over it."

Jono burst into mirthful sounds and threw his head back. It looked utterly ridiculous with the bloody cloth still pressed on his face. Seto's lips fell all the way up and Jono managed to point it out between gasping through his laughs.

"Hey, you're actually smiling!" He sounded so happy about that. Seto didn't understand how someone could get so much joy out of someone else looking happy when they'd been miserable moments ago. There was a lot he didn't understand about these thieves though.

Particularly this one.

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

Namu had fun twirling between the priests who weren't involved in the ceremonial dance, and brushing against them in jest. It had been so long since he'd felt the opportunity to relax come about. For his dearest friend he knew it had been even longer. Bakura was over in his own little spot, their noble companion close by his side. A familiar sight recently. In all their teasing earlier, they had forgone to mention there actually was some worry over how attached Bakura was growing to the young noble. For Namu at least. Trusting the boy too much wouldn't bode well for Bakura when that trust was broken. The boy let them be at that time, and continued to dance among the priests.

That didn't mean he didn't keep watch over them out of the corner of his eye. They sat extremely close, closer than he felt was safe. The priest spinning him by his wrist stopped mid motion and hummed.

"You are distracted," he said. "Your friends?"

"Something like that," Namu said quietly. He pulled away and gave the man a small pat on the chest. "This was fun, but I think I need some fresh air."

The priest didn't protest Namu leaving his side to stroll outside the temple and moved to his next dance partner. Namu stepped out into the starlit night. It was a moonless night the sky like black silk illuminated by shards of diamond scattered across it. He leaned agains an outer wall and stared up. The excuse of fresh air had just been to get out of the temple, but it turned out to be perfect for clearing in head.

The temple had filled with the scent of sweet beer and body sweat from all of the dancing and running around everyone inside was doing. The noise was also near deafening. Everyone shouting in drunken glee. Outside the air of the desert and only remnants of the bluster inside of the temple was a nice change.

Namu heard her footsteps scraping lightly against the sand covered ground before he saw the shadow stretch across it. He knew she was to his left, standing against the light coming from the temple.

"A bit important to be wandering about during a ceremony aren't you priestess?" Teana made as much effort as he did to face the other. She gazed out in the direction of town impassively. The breeze that came through causes her thin, sheer robes to billow around her and dark hair to swish.

"Am I?" She said. "Not like I'm royalty." Namu just barely caught the smirk on her face in his periphery. "Just a woman with skills for dance and reciting prayers really."

He let his brows tilt inward. "You know?"

"And so do you," Teana said. That was all the answer he needed. "The question is, does Bak?"

"I think we're beyond pretending with at least each other priestess," Namu gave a snort. "You can say who he really is."

"Fine," Teana said in that sickeningly sweet voice that made Namu want to physically cringe. "Why does the king of thieves travel with the Pharaoh's son?"

She could be blunt, and he could be impressed by that much. Or amused rather. Namu gave a small mocking bow. "Figured out all our little secrets have you? The answer's not as exciting as you think though, just a situation of convenience for both parties." If she were going to tell anyone about them or cross them she would have done it by now. The priestess didn't come off as a hesitant woman.

"You don't believe that," Teana scoffed. "There's more to this than what's on the surface, but you won't tell me." He shook his head to confirm her thoughts. She tapped an index finger to her chin in thought. "I actually don't know all your group's secrets, I have no idea about yours."

"No one does," Namu said. Music drifted in behind them as the priests began a loud and jovial tune they could only vaguely hear the rhythm of. "I am merely the shadow who keeps the secrets and never steps into the light themself."

Teana's delicate hand slipped into his calloused one, and she gripped the other the same. "That sounds like a very painful, lonely life."

"Indeed it is," he answered honestly and returned the hold.

Their hands clasped they swayed in time with what of the justice they could hear. It was harmless and platonic, just two people with far too many responsibilities on their shoulders taking a break. The swaying became a full dance between temporary friends.

"Out of curiosity how did you figure them out?"Namu asked.

"When I was a girl I visited the palace with my mentor, the last high priestess," she said. "I spotted him only for a moment, but that was enough to recognize the prince even all these years later."

"And Bakura?"

"His reputation has spread farther than you suspect," she said. "Your group is playing a dangerous game, but I hope it works out for the best." They stopped their movements as the music ended and she smiled at him. "This was nice, I haven't had a casual dance with another person since I earned my title."

"That's it then?" Namu said skeptically. "You're not going to interfere or ask how I know?"

The priestess didn't answer, but did mutter, "Such little faith these days," under her breath while she walked back inside. Namu stood dumbstruck for a moment before following her example. He'd had enough fresh air for the night he figured.

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

Bakura held up a diminutive noble, one of the boy's arms slung around his shoulder, and his own arm wrapped around a thin waist. Where Bakura was aware of his low tolerance and limited himself, his friend had clearly overestimated his own and wound up heavily intoxicated. He was surprised the boy was even walking with the way Amasis wobbled and swayed. Amusing to see the confident and controlled boy reduced to fits of senseless giggles and absolutely no sense of balance.

On more than a single instance that night the higher born had nearly sent them stumbling over or into a wall. Bakura had taken that as a sign Amasis couldn't be trusted to guide them even back to his own room. Luckily he was strong enough to catch a below average size boy tripping around in a drunk stupor. They were already halfway down the stone hall where the guest quarters were located.

"Bakura," he mumbled. Bakura grumbled and shook him.

"No real name, remember?" He scolded the boy.

"Riiight," he said nodding slowly. Too slow, to the point that it looked quite ridiculous. Bakura tried to tell himself it could be worse than tripping over his every other step and sluring a bit. He could be the type of drunk that talked too much. "I've been doing some thinking." Damn it. "I think I'm wrong about a lot of things." Well that was insightful. Bakura chose to ignore him while they became closer to the red eyed boy's room with each step. "And so are you." He stopped and gripped the drunken noble tighter.

"And what exactly am I wrong about?" Bakura asked. He was at least willing to hear whatever stupid nonsense the other's beer riddled mind came up with.

"Y'think that your...you are all alone," he got out with some difficulty. "But your just, not. There's your blond friends, they're fun." Bakura was ready to drop him for wasting his time with this pointless rambling. "And not everyone is bad, people are good. They're great." He said and almost fell again. Bakura had to swoop down and place an arm under his slender legs and lifted him into his arms. He learned that the brat was heavier than he looked. Amasis broke out into ridiculous giggles.

"Not everyone is good either," He scoffed and started walking again to get the intoxicated buffoon a place to safely pass out.

"I know," Amasis said curling into the other's hold. "I'm starting to see that, but you are. You're good, I think. You're an ass, but you're good."

Bakura didn't say anything. The boy didn't know what he was talking about, or anything about Bakura. He walked through the curtain, annoyed at how it rubbed over him before he was able to shake it off. In the room he spotted the two small beds like his groups own quarters. Not anything luxurious, but better than what the people out on the streets sleeping on stone had. He laid the younger male on one of the beds. Amasis' eyes drifted open and closed. He was struggling to stay awake. His own drunken stupor got the better of him and they fell shut without reopening.

"You don't know a thing," Bakura said. He loomed over the other, shadow like a dark blanket. "I'm not good in the slightest." Bakura had accepted that truth in exchange to get what he wanted most long ago. If this noble wanted to delude himself, then Bakura certainly wouldn't disadvantage himself by correcting him. "You'll see that once I bring you back." Dark hands ran through those golden bangs. He brushed a stray strand from it's sweat soaked place. The boy was drenched from his more amorous activities once the beer had hit his system. "At least you were amusing for awhile."

He stood and left the room. There was a contraction in his chest that bothered the pale haired boy. With it came the images of Jono's happy and trusting face, Namu's teasing smirk, and now Amasis' voice saying things like he was good. The other two were common enough for him to dwell on when he felt the beginnings of guilt creepy into his hardened heart, but Amasis being added was new. He clenched his fists at his sides and scowled. This was pathetic! He shouldn't care if this meant a few sacrifices, it was everything he'd ever worked for. The only reason for him to continue existing!

Bakura stomped his way through the temple back to the main hall. The patrons had devolved into sweaty clumsy bodies moving in drunken dances. What was left of the patrons that hadn't already left for their room to really get in touch with Hathor's domains. The few sober were mostly the priests overseeing the event and the most prudish of souls sticking their noses up at the others. He spotted a familiar face, the little red haired imp who'd brought them the linens crowded in a corner by herself with an empty jug. She was relatively balanced still.

"Girl," He said gruffly approaching her. She looked up with her large eyes. They were just the right shade of brown to make him think of Jono. He pushed the though away and talked to the girl. "Have you seen one of my associates, the one with pretty kohl lining?" Namu was good for these moments. The boy could be a condescending annoyance, but he encouraged Bakura no matter what the issue. He was perfect for some empty reassurance.

The girl tilted her head blinking those innocent eyes. "I saw him go outside awhile ago with the mistress. Why did she have to smile up at him like that? "I can take you." Instead of letting him say yes or no like a normal person she boldly grabbed his hand and dragged him across the room.

They went outside the temple just above the steps. A quick survey was enough to gage that Namu wasn't out there. Bakura turned to go back in and look for him in the crowd if he had to. A tiny voice refused to let him just continue his search in peace.

"Wait," the girl said from a few steps above him. "Can I ask you something?" The girl was shifting with nervous unease.

Bakura gave a sigh. "Make it quick."

She fiddled with her hands and stared at the ground. "You've probably seen a lot more of the world than I have, is it wrong to doubt your place in it?" Bakura raised a brow at the girl. She explained further. "I've been at the temple since I was little, a priestess cured my bad vision and my parents sent me here as thanks. Everyone's nice and it's an honor, but I want to see what's out there, in the world outside of town and the temple."

"Trust me," Bakura said. "All that's out there is shit. Shit people, and shit things. Take your sheltered security and be grateful."

She crossed her arms at him. "You'll change your mind, Amasis will help you, just like-"

"If you mention any stupid fables I will throw you down the steps!" He shouted at the girl. She flinched away quivering in fear. That was more like it. That's how people should look at him. Eyes full of terror and hesitant to so much as speak out of line. She gasped and her brown eyes went wide. Bakura grinned and took a menacing step up the stairs toward her. "Are you afraid of me little Seth haired one?"

"Run!" she yelled at him. What?

Too late. He felt an impact against the side of his skull and fell down. He brought a hand up to his temple where he'd been struck and rolled over to see his attacker. A large man both in height and muscle, with a knife in one hand and piece of dirty cloth in the other. The brute had a shaved head and inking done on the left half of his face. The shape of some abstract monster, a Ka perhaps. The girl shouted in the background back towards the temple for help. The man clearly didn't appreciate that and made a move at her raising his knife. The girl screamed and cowered.

_'Run!'_ Bakura echoed her words in his mind. The girl was an annoying little insect, but the part of Bakura that for some stupid reason retained any semblance of human compassion compelled him to act.

He reached out grabbing on to the man's leg and sinking his teeth in. They slid through flesh and drew streams of blood from the hole they formed. The man yowled in pain and shook his leg to get the thief off of him. The girl ran during the distraction back up and to the temple. By the time the assailant managed to shake Bakura off and deliver a firm stomp to his gut, she was too far ahead to catch. The attacker growled and fell down on top of Bakura.

Bakura tried to moved and buck him off, but the other bore his full weight on top of him. There was no winning this fight with his actual physical strength. The thief reached out within himself and willed the power needed to bring forth Diabound released. His hands flew up to hold back the man's wrists holding the cloth and dagger. He just had to last long enough for Diabound. Then the scum would be dead. The stairs dug painfully in his back and he could smell the sweet, exspensive oils on the man's skin he was so close. Then, Bakura's wrists slipped and the man's hands were free for a few seconds too long.

_'No.'_

He expected, no he hoped for the knife to come plunging into his body and tear at skin and bone. Instead the hand with a cloth wrapped around the palm flung down. The hand found it's way over his mouth with a cloth inside it. The cloth was pressed against his face in his nostrils and he caught a whiff of something that made his eyes water and nose feel like flames had been shot up it. "Sweet dreams." The oaf had the nerve to say as the world faded away around him and he felt his body become weightless.

_'Nonononono!'_

He remembered how Amasis's eyes had fluttered shut and how his thick lashes brushed his cheeks when they had. Was that how he looked now? Eyes barely able to keep open with each passing second of the cloth pressed in his nose. He weakly brought his hands back up to scratch at the other's wrists. They flung at them with no real strength behind them. As weak as a new born babe. The cloth was removed just as Bakura was on the brink of unconscious. Everything was like seeing it through a hole he was buried beneath it in, and hearing it the same to he found out after his attacker spoke.

"Where is the prince?" the man asked raising the knife against Bakura's chest.

"Prince?" Bakura slurred confused. He didn't know anything about a prince, they had two nobles, but nothing that high as far as he knew.

"Atem," The man said. He pressed the blade harder. "We know he's with you, where is the Pharaoh's son?!"

Pharaoh's son? Pieces came together in the only logical conclusion. He knew people were after Amasis, and this man was talking about being after the Pharaoh's son who was with him. The weight of the conclusion was heavy. So much made sense. How he could promise him the audience with the pharaoh, his sheltered views, and why he was so important to these slavers. They hadn't just taken a noble brat, they'd taken a prince. The prince who was begat by the man who ruined Bakura's life. Amasis-No, Atem had lied to him.

_'You've been lying to him. To all of them.' _

That didn't matter. His family had taken everything from Bakura, and now he was laying helpless at the mercy of a cutthroat on a set of temple stairs because of him. Did this bloodline have to haunt him his entire life?!

"Tell me where he is!"

_'Do it. Prove you aren't as good as he thinks and save yourself.'_

"F-F," he stuttered through the effects of the drug and the man leaned down to hear better. "Fuck off."

The man's response was another press of the cloth to his face and everything going completely dark.

* * *

><p><em>Preview: He felt the power welling up within him, fueled by rage and an utter hatred he'd never felt before. "You're going to die here." His voice came out spine tingling and without a hint of remorse for what he was about to do. A roar erupted that would make even a deity shake and the monster kept in his soul came forth in a horrific, deadly light. <em>


	9. Chapter 9: Rescue

_**AN: **I have very mixed feelings about how this chapter turned out. Especially since the whole thing was typed over mobile. Oh well, please enjoy and leave reviews so I know what you like and all that. I predict the rating is going to go up within the next few chapters by the way. Also kudos to those of you who spot the Mario reference._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't really see a point in doing this anymore, except to be a sarcastic asshole and vaguely say I don't own or make money off of this franchise, and I mean how many ways can I keep sneaking that into little musings? _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Rescue<strong>

_The child sat curled up sobbing fat tears down his tiny face and rubbing his pudgy fists against his eyes. A delicate, soft hand patted his pale hair making soft strokes. His head lifted and through shaggy bangs he stared up at the woman leaning over him. Beautiful, with soft lilac eyes like his own. She was dressed in mismatched apparent ranging from exquisite to rage with each piece and draped in shining jewelry some of it dirty and worn. She pressed her hand against a plush cheek and swiped a tear away with her thumb from the three or four year old child's face._

_"What's wrong?" She asked the little boy. _

_H__e sniffled and rubbed his wrist across his nose. "My hair, they said I'm strange." _

_"They? You mean some of the other boys?" The little boy nodded meekly._

_"They pulled it!" He exclaimed ._

_The woman pulled the little boy into her lap and sat in the middle of their small home with him wrapped in her arms. "My poor baby, I'll take care of it." He curled into her warmth and barried his face in loose strands of hair over her shoulders. She smelled like dust and sweet oils. _

_"Thank you momma," the little boy said. His mouth opened wide in a large yawn, and his eyes drifted shut as a result. _

_"Do something for momma first please?" She whispered to her child, draping shawl over him._

_"Mmm what?" He murmured already falling asleep. _

_"Wake up," her voice took on an echo like quality. It repeated over and over becoming farther away with each utterance. Her voice started to turn and become higher pitched instead of the warm deep voice she'd had before. It was less aged and more frantic. The little boy whimpered and pressed closer. _

_"No, don't make me."_

_"Wake up."_

Bakura's eyes flew open and the false world of dreams vanished all at once. The thief had no bearings on where he was and the events of his kidnapping rose up in a clouded memory. There was a ceiling above him, cracked and aged, and he clearly smelled the rot seeping through the walls. This was a familiar site, a tomb. He hefted his torso to rise and get a better look, but collasped backwards again. His arms wouldn't move all the way like he wanted and he was still groggy from just waking up.

Shifting around helped him figure out his arms weren't just not cooperating, they were bound and pressed against a sandy floor. His coat was gone, and all of his hidden treasures and small weapons he kept inside the secret pockets with it. He still had his shenti on, a hopeful sign, and he felt the small weight pulling his lobe down from his ear piece. Of course he'd be left with that stupid piece of jewelry. A growl sounded in the back of his throat remembering what he'd learned about his traveling companion just before being taken here.

"I don't think that's helping any," it was the young female voice his mother's had shifted to in the dream. He turned his head to the left and saw a girl sitting next to him, hands folded neatly in her lap. Her appearance was astonishing, pure white skin and matching hair falling over her face and body with the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen. The priestess and Seto may have well have had kohl colored eyes compared to this maiden. She had one of the most ragged dresses thrown over her body, she would have been better off in a simple made shenti by itself than the crude clothing put over her.

"Who are you?" He asked. For all he knew she was one of them.

"My name is Kisara," she said. She placed a hand under his back. The thief was weary, but followed when she lifted it enough to help him sit up. "Is that better? I thought you might prefer not to lay on the floor."

It was nicer not having sand wearing on his skin. "It's fine." He wiggled his arms in his binds and then started trying to pry them apart from each other and get some space in the rope. No luck. His arms wouldn't even shift.

"I tried to untie them when they first threw you in here with me," The girl, Kisara said. "but I couldn't undo them."

"Thanks I suppose," Bakura said.

He tried to see where exactly _here _was. From what he could gather he was right about the tomb observation. The walls were worn and the images carved on them showing the supposedly glorious life of whoever had this as their final resting place were just as faded. Everything from the ceiling to the floors were made of chipped and discolored stone. Definitely somewhere old, not made in the last century he'd guess. That also meant more primitive traps, and simpler tunnels than the more modern tombs he'd been in. Plus, there was little indication this was any sort of royal's tomb, probably the tomb of a temple official. The room they were trapped in had already been cleared out and was about as small as most of the more destitute homes in towns.

"If I can get untied, I can get out of here," Bakura stated. His ankles were unfortunately equally as bound as his hands leaving him no mobility to find a way to scrap at the ropes on his wrists.

Kisara shook her head. "How? They're standing guard all outside."

"I've cleared places more dangerous than this with worse odds," He said. A daring teeth bearing smile flashed at the girl. "Find something to cut them off with." She thought for a moment before she scurried around the room searching. Kisara scrounged for anything that could be used for a makeshift blade. Nothing was turning up however. The small bits of rock on the ground were either too small or brittle to even pulls the yarns from the rope. She kept looking crawling over to a corner on the other side of the room.

As she picked up a small rock to inspect, she started to talk again. "Why did they take you?" she asked.

"Huh?" was Bakura's brilliant response. "They're slavers, it's what they do isn't it?"

She tossed the stone in her hand and picked up another larger one pricking her finger on the edge. "They only take what they need to. They were paid for me, who wanted you?"

About half the law officials in the empire wanted his head, but Bakura knew that wasn't what this was about. There was no doubt they were after _Atem. _They'd wanted the Pharaoh's son, not him, and Bakura for the life of himself couldn't figure out why he hadn't just told them where he was. The only excuse that made sense was it was a spiteful act of defiance against the bastard attacking him. He should have thought it through better and let them take the brat, and then when he finally faced the Pharaoh laugh as he told him the fate of precious heir.

_'But you didn't.' _His conscious reminded him.

He shook those thoughts off. He didn't need to think about why he'd been so stupid, he needed to focus on escaping. Kisara tossed yet another stone and shook her head. "No luck, there isn't anything that can cut the ropes in here." In her disappointment it seemed she'd forgotten her question. Her body slumped and she looked so hopeless. Part of Bakura pitied her, the other part was seething.

"And now you give up and await your fate like an animal bound for the markets," He said.

The statement shocked the girl. "What else can I do? I never have had any say in my fate, it's always been decided for me by some turn of events or another."

"You ever fought back?" Bakura challenged.

The glare she threw at him wasn't frightening at all. It was a bit like a small kitten trying to hiss off a cobra. "That's too dangerous, bad things happen when I do."

"Looks like bad things happen either way," Bakura scoffed. "Might as well make it harder to get the raw end if it's going to happen anyways, and the only way to do that is by clawing and fighting every step of the way."

"Hard to fight when your hands are tied," She threw back at him.

Bakura had done that his whole life. Fought tooth and nail every second of his life from the moment everything was taken from him. That was how he'd survived and avoided ending up in situations like this, but his sentimentality had done him in. Bound him literally and figuratively. The reason he was in this was all because of the fool notion that he considered Atem a potential resource. He'd held on to those talks between them, how he'd saved Namu at his own risk twice, and that day in the markets together like little trinkets of false hope that the boy he thought was called Amasis could become an ally like Jono or Namu had. He was a fool, a Pharaoh's son would never give a thief the light of day. Unless he needed something like he did now. There was nothing to tie this prince to them, and if he found out their purpose he'd turn on them. Having a few philosophical talks and snatching an ear ring wouldn't change that.

The ear ring.

"The golden feather piece in my ear," Bakura said excitedly. "This things sliced a few fingers open, why not the rope?"

Kisara was dubious, but followed orders. The girl slipped the hook from his ear and closed her palm around the gold feather. She underestimated how sharp it was and shook her hand when it cut into it. The golden jewelry clattered against the floor and she gasped. Bakura felt quite smug about that. She picked it back up more carefully this time and moved behind him. He heard the edge of the feather scraping the ropes around his wrist. The process was slow, but he could hear and feel the ropes loosening just a little more with each slide of the sharp decoration. It took several minutes for the ropes to finally grow weak enough for Bakura to slide his hands free.

The thief rubbed his sore wrists and then began working on untying his feet. After some frustration and lack of success Kisara repeated the process of cutting the ropes on his ankle binds. Bakura leaped up. The blood returned to his ankles and wrists, but the raw red rings around them indicated they'd still be bruised later.

"This trinket's handy," Kisara said inspecting the jewelry. "Where did you get it?"

"It was a gift," Bakura said, his good mood dimming.

"From a friend?" Kisara asked offering it back to him.

Bakura hesitated, tempted to lie and swat the piece away. The little fool had saved him without realizing it. "...I don't know," he answered honestly and took the ear piece back and placed it in his lobe again. There would be time to sort out just what to do about Atem later. He needed to worry about escaping first. Unbound he could fight, and run. He hadn't summoned Diabound yet, because it would be pointless to go charging through and use up his Ba before he could even walk to help in the fight. Thinking about Diabound had the thief instinctually reaching out for the presence of his Ka within his soul.

He felt nothing. It was as if a wall had been pulled up between him and the part of his soul where his Ka resided. Panicked, Bakura's hand flew to his right shoulder. He felt only smooth skin, then he felt the back of the left. Wrinkled and freshly burnt skin awaited his touch. All in the shape of a recognizable symbol. The same symbol his two charges had pressed in their skin.

"No!" He shouted outloud. Not just in frustration at how much harder this would make things, but something that sounded a lot like anguish.

"What's wrong?" an alarmed Kisara asked.

"They took something very precious from me," Bakura growled. "Let's just go."

The two went towards the heavy door blocking the exit from their room. Bakura placed his palms flat on the large stone door and pushed, Kisara joining in. The small girl's strength was actually helpful in moving it enough for them to slip through. They stepped out and Bakura was surprised. He'd expected guards right outside the door or-

"What are you doing?!"

Nevermind.

Two men dressed in garments nearly identical to the slavers who he'd killed when he found Atem and Seto ran at him and Kisara from both sides of the hallway. Their swords were drawn and murder shone in the eyes. There was nowhere to run and he wasn't sure if he and Kisara could take on the two armed, larger men alone. Bakura stepped closer to Kisara, couching and ready to spring at either.

Light shone in the hall surrounding Kisara and her hair floated around her face like the air had suddenly become liquid. She opened her mouth, and out came a terrifying roar you would expect from a fearsome monster instead of the petite girl. Both men stopped in their tracks and dropped their swords. They screamed and turned around fleeing in terror down the halls. They shouted in a language he didn't understand, asking for help he guessed. They vanished down the halls and the light faded from around Kisara, leaving just the girl he recognized. Bakura stood completely astonished.

"What," he started, "was that?"

"Why _I'm_ here," she giggled. "I can't actually unleash it down here, it'd be too much of a risk to make these small chambers collapse, but I was hoping those two didn't know that."

"Kisara," Bakura said after processing what he'd just seen and she'd just said, "I think you and I are going to get along beautifully."

The thief retrieved one of the dropped swords while Kisara went for the other. Bakura tested the weight and gave a fluid practice swing, Kisara lifted hers awkwardly. "You might change your mind when you see me fight, I've never used a sword before."

"Trust me," Bakura said. "When your life depends on it, you'll find you gain startling proficiency with hacking at things."

Bakura and Kisara made their way down through the tomb, Bakura lead aiming for the directions where he noticed no signs of any traps. An indication of which section was cleared by their captors already. Which meant they were heading for the exit. Sneaking around past the men occupying the tomb proved more difficult than traps might have. Bakura didn't want to test their luck just because they had swords now. They were still outnumbered and in Kisara's case outskilled.

He had to grab the girl on more than one occasion and tuck her into a crevice or behind a corner with him when the sounds of men approaching them came. The panic among the men, running frantically trying to search the various halls for their escaped prisoners was working to their advantage. They were less perceptive in their rush and easier to catch off guard. Bakura's sword had been stained from one guard that had refused to move on after hearing Kisara whimper, Kisara's only had the dried stains from whoever it's last owner had executed.

They were close enough to the entrance that light was bleeding into the halls. Both felt relief wash over them, they had only one thing left to do once they were out. Kill anyone outside in their way and flee into the desert. Not the most sound plan, but it was their only option.

"Whatever it is you do, you can do when we get outside right?" Bakura asked running beside her.

She nodded. "Without the old stone walls there's nothing to fall on us if unleash a little power."

Perfect.

They fled towards the exit, when bodies stepped forward blocking the light coming in and their way out. Three men standing between them and freedom. Bakura pulled out his sword and Kisara hers.

"Out of our way!" Bakura shouted.

"Do that and die little thief," the charging man and woman stopped. Behind them a large group had amassed with spears and swords drawn, ready to flank them. Bakura and Kisara mobbed to press their backs together and hold their swords out. They were cornered like animals.

At the from of the group was a burly man dressed like an Egyptian noble. He wore a typical wig and thick, expensive robes and countless jewels. Bakura scrunched his eyes. This man was familiar. From where though? Realization fell on him like cold water.

"From the markets," he said shocked.

"Clever taking using the master to distract the slave you're stealing from," the man cooed at him. He stepped forward and Bakura lifted his sword higher in response. All the men followed his action ready to charge. The leader raised his hand and said something Bakura couldn't translate and they came to a halt.

"I thought your accent was weird," Bakura said. "You pass well for an Egyptian."

"I have the utmost respect for the Egyptian culture," the man said. He ran his fingers through his wig. "The decadence and the luxury..." he eyed Bakura with a grin. "...and especially the people. They're so well groomed and exotic, I can't help but want to posses a few."

Bakura wasn't patriotic by any means, but hearing someone talking about your entire race like well crafted dolls was offensive on a basic level. He glared at the man and pushed his sword out toward him. "But the prince? A bold move."

The man's eyes were alight. "My men were right then, you do know where he is?!" It was sickening how delighted he was. "I saw him trading goods at the palace, and I knew I had to add him to my little menagerie and when his uncle came to me with an offer, I knew I couldn't refuse." His uncle? The betrayal was internal then. Bakura took little comfort in knowing the royal bloodline had tried to ruin Atem's life as well. "Those eyes, deep red like fine rubies...I have a weakness for eyes." There was a shiver in his voice when he described the prince's eyes. "Not that the rest isn't as lovely, such a beautiful body, so small and-"

"Shut your damn mouth!" He shouted at him. Hearing this perverted bastard speak about the other like some sort of twisted desire was sickening.

The man laughed at him again. "Have you befriended him? How wonderful! Do not worry little thief you can stay with him." It was Bakura who shivered this time. In disgust at the way this lecher's eyes raked over him. "You slipped away in the markets, but I don't want that to happen again, his eyes are rubies, but yours are soft opals." He stepped back and his men went forward. They closed in on Bakura and Kisara the trapped escapees panicking.

"What do we do?!" Kisara exclaimed.

The thief watched as the slavers swarmed in on them. "I don't know."

A roar sounded from outside followed by the screams of men. Bakura almost mistook it for Kisara using scare tactics again, except the noise obviously came from outside the tomb. "What was that?" The leader of the slaver's asked barging up to the boy.

"A friend of mine."

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

The dragon soared through the sky moonlight bouncing off it's black scales. It gave out a fearsome roar and reared it's head back before letting out another blast of pure inferno on the men below. The few who couldn't leap out of the way in time were caught in the blast and screamed in complete agony. Their skin burning off of their very bones leaving charred remain behind. It swerved back up into the center of the sky screeching in an ear splitting manner. Red eyes gazed down at the men guarding the half raised tomb below and they all retreated in fear.

Below the dragon were the rescue party. Atem, Seto, Namu, and Jono all carrying sword in one hand and a bow and arrows strapped to Seto's back. Little Shady stood behind Jono peeking from around his side and staring at the dragon in awe. Atem watched Jono's Ka in all of it's glory. The pharaoh had seen many powerful creature's in his days at court, but nothing like this or more powerful aside from his own. The beast was like pure night or darkness pierced only by the blinding red in it's eyes. Yet, it was beautiful how deadly it truly was. The dragon swooped down closer to it's master to float behind him. Jono stood arms crossed over his chest and looking down at the slavers from the sand hill they stood on.

"Are we ready?" Atem asked Namu who nodded.

Seto spoke up. "No getting you to reconsider?"

"Bakura was taken because of me," Atem said. "I have to undo this mistake." Bakura who challenged him in a way no one else had, who was a complete bastard except when it really mattered, and who Atem now considered a friend. He had to fix this.

"I'll keep the battlefield clear for you," Jono said and motioned out with his hand. His dragon followed the silent order, flying out into the fray to wreak more havic on the forces outside the tomb. "Shadya stays here though."

The girl stepped out and flung her fists down. "I brought you here! I want to help."

"You already have," Jono countered. He gave a nod to Atem and Namu. "Go."

Namu and Atem ran down with their swords drawn while Jono kept his position from atop the sand hill to provide cover with his Ka, Shadya and Seto staying with him, the latter to protect him if anyone found their way up the sand hill. The two boys reached the front of the groups of slavers who had survived Jono's initial attack. They charged at the two boys and tried to stay out of the dragon's range. The first who came up to Atem ran wildly at the boy, and the small prince only had to side step and swipe his sword down the other's back alongside his spine. The man gurgled on his own blood before falling over dead. A spray of the crimson mercury having splashed and dotted across Atem's face, he casually wiped a swipe of it away from his mouth before continuing on. He kept going and watched Namu to make sure the slender blond was fairing well.

Namu weaved through the men who came after him with skills Atem hadn't expected. He was graceful swerving around every hit the three surrounding him threw. His led kicked high to strike one in the jaw an push him back. He used the momentum to flip himself back. They ran back at him again, and Namu swerved his sword in a graceful arch, slitting two of their throats, before pulling back and impaling the third behind them straight through chest. The man hung off of his sword until Namu slid it out and the corpse fell over. There was the proof that these boys he'd been so casual with the past couple of weeks were in fact as dangerous as you would expect companions of a man with Bakura's reputation.

Atem joined Namu and they ran side by side towards the tomb entrance. Atem sliced out as another ran up to them, he didn't see where he hit the man, but caught him collapsing out of the corner of his eye and felt more of the thick essence they were both already bathed in spray onto them. The red eyed dragon spit it's fire at stragglers as best as it could. Atem realized it was drifting farther back, to take care of the slavers running for Jono, and that he and Namu were about to be on their own with about a dozen or so left to deal with.

The odds were shifting against them quick. Each one sliced through another of the men, but the crowd right at the temple entrance was to man and too close. Atem couldn't see anyway to attack without leaving themselves exposed for an attack. They circled around the two boys, trapping them. Over by the hill Atem dared to grab a quick glance to see Seto slicing into slaver who had gotten too close to Jono. Only about three had made it past the dragon's wrath to actually reach the blond. He and Namu weren't so lucky, and without back up they were doomed.

A roar similar to Jono's dragon, but not as deep, broke out into the air and a bright light shone from the tomb entrance. The men surrounding them confused and frantic looked back to see a girl standing in the entrance. Atem had never seen anyone like her, not even among the foreigners who visited the palace. She was paler than even Jono, and her hair was lighter than Bakura's. Eyes the most brilliant blue, and light surrounded her in a surge of pure power. Above them formed light into a large dragon with shining white scales and blue eyes. Just like the girl. It roared and let loose a canon of white light on about five of the men around them.

Atem and Namu weren't hit, but fell back from the shockwave and were left to watch as the dragon did the same to the remaining men fleeing for their lives. Inside the light they were surrounded and faded to ashes that flew away in the wind. Completely vaporized with no signs they'd ever been in the first place. It was frightening, and astonishing.

The girl moved toward Namu and Atem. Atem leaped up and pulled Namu with him, he pulled out his sword and pointed it at the girl. A closer look showed she was winded, panting. The dragon in the sky vanished, and the light flowed back to her body. Atem lowered his weapon as she drew near. Behind he could hear Jono and Seto calling out, getting closer and closer.

"You," she said weakly looking him directly in his red eyes. "You're the other one they want." Atem moved quickly as she fell forward in exhaustion. "P-please, help him." He caught the girl and pulled her close.

"We will."

Seto and Jono reached them with Shadya trailing behind them. He pulled the girl's legs up under her in a bridal carry and brought her to Jono.

"She helped us, watch after her," he told the other boy. Seto stared at the girl, eyes wide.

"Seto?" Jono asked concerned. "Do you know her?"

"Later," he told the other. "Be careful." The last was directed at Atem and Namu. The two boys ran in the tomb, hoping their plan to lure most of the slaver's men outside to protect their base had worked.

They entered the dark tomb, eyes having to adjust to the pitch black lit only by torches in the halls. The worn ruins didn't look stable, and neither knew what to expect. More men, traps? They proceeded with caution. Atem felt worry overtake him. That girl had run out of here, and she clearly had no love for the slavers. He had the instinct the 'him' she spoke of had to be Bakura. Had they tried to escape, and if so, why wasn't Bakura with her? Atem prayed that Shai was not so cruel as to end Bakura's destiny here.

"You realize there's no guarantee of how he'll see you once we save him," Namu whispered as they treaded further down into the tomb.

Atem stayed quiet.

"He may very well want your blood," Namu said.

"I don't care," Atem said in a harsh voice. He stepped softly with his sword drawn.

Namu smiled. "Good."

They turned down another lit hallway, on guard. Atem was dubious about all of this, why were there not even stragglers guarding the inside? They had a prisoner in their grasp down here and they weren't keeping any eye on the inside of the base. This situation wreaked of a trap, and not any sort that was installed in the tomb.

"Halt!" A voice called. The two pointed their blades in the direction of the man who had addressed them. A guard holding only a single spear. "The master wishes to bargain." He assured them.

Atem kept his sword up and snarled. "Why should we trust his word?"

"Because he wishes to escape this alive," The guard said.

Atem gave a side glance to Namu, who nodded. They lowered their swords, but didn't place them away, and followed the guard to a hall down the left. At the end was a thick stone door, the Egyptians narrowed their eyes at the foreigner. Taking it upon himself their escort pushed open the door. They stepped inside behind the man. They were lead in what they guessed to be the main tomb.

The room was larger than any other in the tomb the with several jars and jewels littering the corners of it. Against the back wall up a mountain of stairs sat a simple sarcophogus without any intricate detail, but a few heiroglphs carved into the side. At the top of the stairs in front of the sarcophagus was the man from the markets. Atem just barely remembered him, but the realization was jarring. He'd watched Bakura borderline seduce the man who'd had him kidnapped and taken from his home, and now he took Bakura. Atem felt the beginnings of pure rage take over his body and make him shake with it.

"You recognize me then?" The man chuckled. "I wasn't aware you were in the markets with him that day, unbelievable that I wouldn't be able to spot you my royal gem."

"Where is Bakura?" Atem asked in an eerily blank voice.

The Leader of the slaver's sighed. "I do thank you for coming all this way, but your thief is in another tomb."

"What?!" Namu shouted. "Where did you send him you bastard!"

"He's lying." Namu looked at him suspiciously. Atem kept his gaze on the slaver leader. "You don't just want me, you want Bakura. You wouldn't send him somewhere you couldn't have access to him. You're too greedy."

The man was jarred by the princes insight, and tried to keep an impassive composure. Atem saw right through it, he wanted to bluff. The pig wouldn't be satisfied unless the deal left in his favor, and he was cocky enough to believe it could.

"Then tell me where he is why don't you?" The man challenged. "If you're so clever my prince, then guess." The five guards lined down the stairs were stiff, they knew their master was on the verge of losing his temper.

_"What game did you have in mind?"_

_"I guess how you got that scar."_

Atem smirked and wanted to throw his head back in laughter. "If I guess right, what do I get?"

"Excuse me," the leader said.

"You wanted to bargain right?" Atem said. The sly prince ignored Namu's skeptical look. "My offer is I guess where you've put Bakura, and if I'm right, you tell me who betrayed me from inside the palace, and let us both go."

"What if you don't?" The leader asked.

"Then I lose and you get everything you want." Namu gasped at Atem's statement. Atem had a feeling the terms might be extreme for the boy. "And just to make sure we both play by the rules this game won't be based on our own honor."

The walls of the room became infested with black tendrils that pulsed like veins. They spread everywhere, from the floor to the ceiling, coiling around the ankles of everyone inside. The guards all panicked struggling away, while Atem stood calmly. Namu was staring at the things crawling up his legs terrified. The leader of the slavers seemed to be in shock. A golden eye appeared in the ceiling opening it's gaze on all of them.

"What is this?!" The leader shouted.

"A shadow game," Atem explained. He felt smug and enjoyed the fear on the slaver's faces. How they and their master struggled against their binds. "Your little brand is starting to wear off, not enough for me to do what I want, but a shadow game is easy enough to initiate. I've always had an affinity for them." The darkness was invading his mind and he guessed his eyes had gone dull from they way they stared astounded at his face. "In a shadow game there is no going against the rules, what you offer you have to be willing to lose."

"Does that mean if you lose," the man started fear being replaced with glee, "you really do have to give me what I want."

The prince laughed. "Of course, so will you play?"

"Go ahead and guess," the man said. "I'll enjoy your look of defeat. You think I have him stashed in the tomb somewhere right? But which room...there's so many and you can't have seen them all."

"Atem stop this!" Namu begged using the boys real name. Atem sensed terror. Namu didn't need to be afraid, he was going to win. "This isn't natural, these powers are twisted and awful!"

Atem had heard of the shadow games his whole life, and had found his own affinity for shadow magic early on. They always told him and his father he would be a natural at them, born for the power they held. This was the first actual time he'd reached out to that deep and dark part of his soul all the holy men told him he could harness, and it was invigorating.

"Stop it please!" Namu tried again.

He couldn't stop. He had to save Bakura, he had to play the game!

"He's in the sarcophagus behind you."

The man went pale. "How could you GAHH!" The shadows went further up his and his men's bodies, holding them in place. The ones around Namu and Atem fell and released the two boys. Namu was frozen in place.

"You have to hold up your end of the bargain," Atem said. His voice was deeper and twisted. A golden eye like the one above them appeared on his forehead.

The shadows squeezed tighter and he screamed. "Your uncle! He heard you and you're friend talk about sneaking out to the city at night, he paid us to take you-ahhhh!"

"Why?!" Atem shouted. His uncle? No! His uncle loved him, he'd watched him grow up and play in the river. Why would he betray Atem, or his own brother like this?

"I don't know!" The slaver pleaded his scream blending with his men's. The shadows fell away and they entered communities gasps. Atem waited for them all to rise to their feet. He believed them. Getting Bakura out of the Sarcophagus and leaving was all that remained. "Get them!" The leader shouted and his men took up their weapons.

Fool.

The spot where his brand was burned intensely so much Atem's hand flew to it in pain, only to feel unblemished skin. The brand was gone. The shadows went wild around them, whispering words unintelligible to everyone but Atem.

_Deliver the penalty._

"The door to darkness is opened," Atem said. "Penalty game; wrath of the gods." He hated cheaters, and people who messed with his friends. These walking pieces of filth were both. He felt the power welling up within him, fueled by rage and an utter hatred he'd never felt before. "You're going to die here." His voice came out spine tingling and without a hint of remorse for what he was about to do. A roar erupted that would make even a deity shake and the monster kept in his soul came forth in a horrific, deadly light. The red dragon named for Osiris materialized in the room, body bending and twisting to fit inside. He opened his two grand mouths and the slaughter began.

* * *

><p><em>Preview: "You want to know why I'm the king of thieves?!" Bakura growled. His eyes were round like a madman and were watery with unshed tears. "Because your family stole my life from me! Because I had to become whatever ensured I survived after they took away everything I held dear!"<em>


	10. Chapter 10: Truth

_**AN: **Well there goes the rating. I got really into the middle part, and I'm so proud of how it turned out emotionally. I get the feeling people are going to like it for an entirely different reason though XD Also we have plot development and...Namu development? It's almost like he's an important character to the story. Also I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far and who will, I ask you guys to send your feedback every chapter, but have yet to say how much I really appreciate each and every review. You guys are what motivates me to keep writing. **  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: **Back to snarking about how I don't own or make money off of this? Yeah ok.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Truth<br>**

The palace felt empty. The normal hussle and bussle of the servants and officials having to attend to their routine to keep the country going was the same as always, but the halls lacked any laughter or joy. There were no smiles or friendly conversations happening and even the most mischievous of it's younger inhabitants were uncharacteristically somber. The entire palace was in mourning, and only the daily routines could be counted on as enough of a distraction to temporarily lift all of the grief. Mahado sympathized all too well with everyone who felt the weight of Atem's absesnse. Each day without the young man he'd watched grow up, much like an older brother might, took something out of the sorcerer's heart and replaced it with sadness.

For all everyone else quietly mourned their lost prince none felt this plague of anguish like their Pharaoh did. Their leader barely ate anymore, and if he did, it was sparse amounts a human couldn't survive on forever. Dark bags had taken refuge under his eyes from his lack of sleep in the past weeks. Usually the hours of rest he received came from unwilling closing his eyes in exhaustion at the edge of Atem's bed. He spent every spare moment in his son's former room these days. He left only for the most urgent matters involving governance. Mahado feared for his Pharaoh, he had already barely been holding on due to an entirely separate matter of grief. If Atem were not found, or worse, were found but not among the living, it might due him in.

Akhenaden was heading the search. Mahado didn't understand what madness had overtaken the Pharaoh to allow that. After what he had done, he didn't understand why the Pharaoh hadn't had him executed on the spot. Familial bonds had to posses their limits for how much one could ignore before acknowledging there was no redemption. Mahado had never trusted that snake, especially not after the horrors his ring had shown him. He could not voice his deepest suspicions though, not without proof. Despite the close eye and wise suspicion kept on the Pharaoh's twin, he was still a high priest and above Mahado's station. Throwing accusations at a man like that were the sort of things that caused people to mysteriously vanished. So he had to be careful, and most of all, he had to be smart. Fortunately for Mahado, he considered himself a very smart individual.

The priest tapped his knuckles lightly on the wooden door. He checked to the left and right of the halls yet again just to make sure. The door slid open and Priestess Isis stood in the doorway. She appeared calm and inviting, lacking her normal headdress that made her normally seem so official and powerful. Her hair was let down and only a gown made of the thinnest materials were draped over her body outlining every dip and curve on the beautiful servant of the divine. Mahado himself had forgone his more official clothes and was clad in little more than a lower wrap, not even a single piece of jewelry.

"What a pleasant surprise," she cooed. She stepped away and motioned for him to come in. Mahado entered the room and she closed the door behind him. After shutting it she let loose and exasperated sigh. "Must we use this charade? It is a bit improper is it not?" Her voice was lowered to just above a whisper even with the door and thick stone walls to silence them.

Mahado stood in the center of the room. "Better we raise suspicions of wedlock than of plotting against Akhenaden." He smirked. "Besides, learning you actually have human urges might make you more approachable to people." She glared at him for that one, and he was glad he was not in ear pulling distance. She had mastered the technique of it after spending so many years learning with him. "Enough banter though, have you seen anything?"

She traced the shape of the tauk placed just under her throat above her breasts. "You know that everytime I have checked something has clouded my sight?" Mahado nodded. "This time was different, your suspicion of Akhenaden had me thinking of certain...events we have all been happy to forget, that we know we should not have." Mahado felt the ring stir, he resisted the urge to grip it and pushed the dark spirits back. The blasted trinket was growing more restless these days. "I began to wonder if losing Atem were not our punishment for turning a blind eye, so I tried to see it, what happened that night."

"Isis," Mahado chastised. "Why in the gods name would you dare do that to yourself?"

"Because it eats away at me every moment I spend with this cursed thing bound around my neck," She said motioning to the tauk. "As I know it does you, and Shada, Siamun, Karim, all of us except the one most responsible for it!" He made a hiss to remind her to be quiet placing his hands up in an urgent gesture. She took a deep breath, "I didn't see the past though, I think I saw the future."

Mahado shook his head. "That place has no future."

"Yes it does," She said, "and Atem was there." Atem? _There _of all places. Surely that was a sign of the most malevolent of forces at work. "We should go to straight to the Pharaoh, convince him not to allow Akhenaden or any of his men to accompany the trip."

"He will never agree to that," Mahado said.

"He will if it involves Kul Elna," Isis stated. Mahado hoped she was right.

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

The last thing Bakura had remembered seeing before he couldn't hold on to consciousness any longer was the stone slab being slid over the sarcophagus to make sure no one found him before the slavers could run off. Finally he'd succumbed to all the bruises and blows to the head they'd so happily dealt him. The fact that Kisara had managed to flee was a small consolation if any. Another piece of evidence that any empathy lead to you getting the short lot in life. He expected the next time he woke up to be on that fat pig's bed or equally awful if at all. To his surprise it wasn't quite none of the above. Hard rock with something softer placed on top was beneath his back, and there was hardly any light aside from the glimmer of flames nearby. His vision was still blurry at best and aside from the blurs of the flame and smeary stone, there wasn't anything he could make out He heard whispers, barely audible at first, but getting clearer with each passing moment.

_"Will he be alright?"_

_"With some rest, this isn't the first beating he's taken." _

_"You should take a break, I'll watch him."_

_"You've been here as long as I have, and that might not be such a good idea considering..."_

_"I'm sure Shadya and Jono could use some help with the camels."_

_"Fine, it's your burial. Good thing we're already in a tomb."_

He didn't need vision or even crystal hearing to guess the second voice was Namu, the snarky bastard couldn't stand not to get the last word in. If it let him tell someone how stupid he thought they were all the better. He felt his eyes wanting to shift closed again. He resisted. He'd slept long enough the past...few days? The thief didn't have any bearings on how long he'd been held. He was sure that he was tired of passing out by this point though. He bore the tired feeling and powered through until he felt enough strength to open his eyes fully. The blurs smoothed out into the walls of the tomb. The crackling of the fire became clear and he registered something soft on top of him. A glance down revealed it to be a blanket, and a wiggled that there was another one placed underneath him.

He turned his head to spot a lithe body bending over the fire, poking at the kindling gathered with a stone. This very person happened to be someone Bakura was tempted to push on top of that fire if it weren't too small to do any damage and their only source of light. The prince of Egypt who up until recently he'd thought of as Amasis the noble, was within arms reach and he had no idea what to do about it. The older boy wasn't in peak physical strength, but he doubted the other was either after whatever battle to get him back had ensued. Plus, he was larger, he could easily throw his weight on him to over power if he caught him by surprise. Wrap and arm around his thin neck and listen to him gasp for breath. Feel soft, small hands raise up and claw at his arm in a vain attempt to detach him and then the stillness that followed his last frantic breaths as the life fled the boy. Lay his corpse down and stare at the fear and betrayal frozen in his dead eyes dulled from beautiful scarlet to shine-less maroon.

Bakura did none of that.

Instead he settled for sitting up enough for the blanket to slide off and pool in his lap. He stared at the prince's back until he finished and turned around. The boy's body jumped in surprise and he almost fell back on the fire without Bakura having to help with it. He looked away, straightening himself out and composing himself. He sat on his heels and placed his hands on his tucked legs. He reminded Bakura of a child about to be scolded. The sight was sort of amusing when he thought of the proud and mischievous persona he'd come to know. That wasn't what Bakura wanted to think about, not the boy he'd come to see as an ally and challenge, he wanted to look and see the wretched Pharaoh's son. Why couldn't his mind just give him what he wanted?

"You're awake," Atem was either relieved or uncertain, a mix of both was likely.

Bakura didn't give a response. He let the boy squirm.

"Go ahead," Atem sighed still refusing to look at him. "Say what ever it is you want to."

Go ahead? That's all he could say?!

"You lied to me," Bakura half whispered. "You tricked me."

The boy's head snapped up to give him the eye contact he was previously avoiding. Bakura only imagined how much anger must have been showing in his own from the way Atem flinched. "About one thing! Everything else I've told has technically been true, Amasis and Atem are the same person in everything but name. I didn't know if I could trust you with that name at first."

Bakura snarled, his lip curling up above his canines. "Don't act like that should mean something! Amasis was nothing more than an annoyance I had to put up with to get what I wanted, but now Atem is the damned son of the Pharaoh whose made a fool of me." The boy's face fell, like he was hurt. Damn him! He had no right to feel anything but shame. Bakura wanted more of that hurt, to make up for his own pain. Pain caused by his father, and the pain caused by him. He kept talking without giving the boy a chance to explain himself. "Remember those weeks ago when you asked about if I had to pickpockets like that boy in the village? I was raised as a thief, but I was never desperate until your bastard father interfered!"

"What does my father have to do with you?" Atem asked.

Bakura smirked, not like he thought of something clever or were pleased, but something cruel and hateful. "Oh he has everything to do with who I am today. Why did you never ask why I wanted an audience with the dear Pharaoh, hm? Were you afraid of the answer?"

"I-I thought it was to seek a reward or..." Atem's voice cracked.

"Wrong answer," Bakura said. "You lose." The boy liked his stupid games, how did he like them thrown back in his face. "If you had taken me there, I would have killed your precious papa right in front of you." The horror he saw on the boy was gratifying, but at the same time caused a pull in his chest that he couldn't explain. There was a small whisper in the recesses of his mind telling him to stop, but forget that. "You would have brought your father his murderer."

"Why?"

"...what?!" He snapped.

"Why do you want to kill my father?" Atem asked.

Bakura felt his blood boil. This stupid brat. He lunged forward and threw himself on top of him. This time he did throw his weight on Atem to pin the boy, and he only briefly struggled before relaxing and just laying still beneath him. This stupid, naive, brat! Did he think Bakura wouldn't kill him, after what he'd just said. His hand reached up and wrapped around his neck. It wasn't a perfect mirror of the thoughts in his head, but it was close enough. His throat was smooth and warm in his hands. The veins just barely able to be felt underneath dark skin. Bakura couldn't bring himself to actually press down and cut off the boys airways and have those veins flatten under his hands. He placed his knees on either side of the other and loomed over him like the monster every child feared they would wake up to in the middle of the night.

"I tell you I want to murder your father and you ask me why!" Bakura shouted he leaned down to touch his nose against the other boys. "What is wrong with you?!"

Atem inhaled, Bakura hated that he loosed his grip enough to allow it. "You don't do anything without a reason, so why? Please."

"No," Bakura said. "No! You don't get to ask why, you don't get to pretend like you care you spoiled, royal, little shit!"

Atem's eyes shined even more than usual. They were wet, with unshed tears. Why was he crying? "I do. I care why, because I care about _you_."

He leaned down pressing their noses together. He wanted an explanation? He was going to get one. "You want to know why I'm the king of thieves?!" Bakura growled. His eyes were round like a madman and were watery with unshed tears. "Because your family stole my life from me! Because I had to become whatever ensured I survived after they took away everything I held dear!" The tears fell rolling down his face, in large steady streams and the on to Atem's sharp cheeks. "I had a family, in a village called Kul Elna." He sobbed anger leaking out with his tears. "We were a village of thieves and tomb robbers, I don't know how we got that way, but we just were. We weren't law abiding citizens, but we were still people, we still deserved to live!" He yelled in the other's face. "The Pharaoh's men came one day, and they tore through the streets rounding up everyone I knew, everyone I loved one by one. The ones who didn't go with them didn't live. I barely got away."

The horror he saw earlier returned to Atems eyes. "They killed and entire village?"

"They did more than that," Bakura let out a bitter laugh. It was an awful sound. "I saw them leading my mother, sister, and father away. So I followed them. I followed them to a tomb the village was built over where they had them lined up, the ones they hadn't killed yet, and I saw why." He could see it happening all over again. Smell the burnt flesh. "I was four years old and I watched them slit my mother's throat and throw her into a pot of melted gold. They threw them all in, and then they poured it in to a stone and created those symbols of power your father's priests use."

Realization fell over the other. "The millennium items."

"You're _holy men _are wearing my family's corpses like fucking crowns!" Bakura panted, the tears and yelling emotionally taxing. "So now you know, have anything to say to that, your highness?"

"I'm so sorry," The brat started crying to.

Bakura couldn't take it. He closed his eyes. He closed them and wanted this all to just disappear when he opened them. For the past few weeks to have been a confusing dream rather than a confusing reality, and to go back to the world being simple. The Pharaoh and every member of his cursed bloodline were the enemy, and he was just a harbinger of vengeance for his peoples' desecrated souls. There were no lying princes who tried to make him rethink the world he knew, or challenged him at every turn in a way that made him feel so damn alive, or swooped in and rescued him from people who were just as willing to enslave him.

"Bakura," Atem whispered. He felt hands press against his face, no, cupping it. Delicately, like they thought he was about to shatter. If he did, it was better than what life was handing him at the moment. They weren't as soft as he thought. There were clear callouses across the palms that were rough on his cheeks. "I believe you."

"I don't care!" He screamed.

"I believe you," he repeated. Did he really think that mattered to him?

_'It does matter.'_

"Shut up!" Bakura wasn't sure if he was yelling at Atem or his own thoughts at this point. He lowered his hands away from Atem's throat and weakly pressed them against his chest. He slammed a half-hearted fist against it. "Damn you. Damn you, you insignificant dag! Why are you doing this to me?!"

The hand on his left cheek went from merely holding it to a caress. He leaned against it, remembering how his mother would hold him close, or Namu liked to stroke and pet his scalp. "I already told you, because I care about you."

The hands tilted his head. They only had to move him about an inch or two for his lips to end up down over Atems. Eyes opened, but he felt more than he saw. They were plush and soft, just a little chapped from their ventures out in the sun, and by the gods if it wasn't awful and wonderful all at once. They pressed against each other hard, and Bakura's knees went weak. The thief wasn't even thinking anymore, just trying to get more warmth. He fell to press himself completely against Atem, calves hanging past the other's feet. Atem leaned up making them feel even closer. Bakura was lost in the moment and trying to make all of his fear vanish in favor of it.

The prince's tongue slipped past his lips during a sigh. Not the exasperated or annoyed kind he'd been fond of the past few weeks, but the kind that came accompanied with your body shivering. Bakura didn't react at first, neither pushing it out nor meeting it. Then, it moved scraping over the roof of his mouth and own tongue. Bakura pushed back, curling his tongue around the Atems. They pushed and fought each other the whole time they were connected. It was perfect for them, for who they were. Bakura's lungs began to burn and he detached their lips, but kept them held together. Still high off oh this euphoria he didn't have the sense to consider the ramifications of what they'd just done.

Atem harmlessly underneath him, his thigh accidentally brushing against something lower that Bakura hadn't noticed had started to stir during the kiss. Bakura gasped, and Atem's skin went even hotter. Bakura had wanted warmth, and that sensation was practically burning. He pushed his hips down groaning softly as he ground against his leg. Atem shivered and started to scoot his body down underneath the other. He rubbed against Bakura's tightly pressed body the entire way causing the other to shove his head down. He pressed some of his weight off of the prince so he didn't get smothered by his chest. Atem quickly grabbed Bakura's hips and made sure those didn't lift up with him.

Their hips went flush against each other and Bakura could feel Atem had the same issue as him. Both thrust their hips against the other and let out their own noise of ecstasy. Neither had ever experienced something like this with another boy or a girl. It was new, exciting, and they were losing themselves to it. They moved out of sync with each other, but it hardly mattered when each press of their desires against each other eliciting another sigh or gasp of pleasure. They were sweating, from both the heat of the fire and their own bodies. Their skin shinned and went slick with it, all except where their robed hips were joined and the fabric prevented any fluid movement.

Atem shimmied his hips while keeping contact, Bakura let out a quivering moan. He pushed the bottom half of his own robes up exposing himself with bare skin before reaching up and pushing Bakura's shenti up his waist. Bakura mewled at the skin on skin and Atem let out a wanton sound mixed between a moan and a whimper. They returned to their uneven rhythm, faster than before and gaining more speed with each push of their hips together. Slick leaked between them making it even easier to slide and caress their lower halves against one another.

Bakura felt pressure building in his belly. It was painful, and pure ecstasy. He wanted more, he needed more. It was building up, almost at the tipping point. He pressed harder, and Atem's hands lifted back up to his hips pulling him down. Just a few more slides and they were both gone.

"A-A-Ahhhhhh!" Atem let out barely coherent. Bakura's own nonsensical scream wasn't any better and they both felt their thighs become uncomfortably wet.

The two boys didn't move aside from the rise and fall of their bodies with their labored breathing. The tomb was filled with a musky smell and their bodies were drenched. They held the other close. Atem still with his hands on Bakura's hips even with their cores gone soft and over sensitive, and Bakura slipped his arms underneath what he could reach of the boy and held him tight.

Bakura was left completely baffled by his own actions.

_'What have you done to me?'_

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

Namu left the tomb at Atem's request. As much as he'd argued, he knew they would be fine. Well, not fine, but they would get over it and find someway to work things out. The blond thief never had any doubt Atem would pull through. He had a whole new list of worries about the prince now that his secret was out among their group and since seeing the shadow game, but that would have to wait. Bakura needed to recover at least first before they prodded the noble and made any decisions. A good thing Namu was patient, and didn't mind waiting when it was over something that mattered.

They'd only taken Bakura to just past the entry to the tomb, most of the last half had been collapsed by Atem's stunt with the slavers. They didn't want to take chances of a cave in of the front and stayed as close to the entrance as possible for a quick escape if it was needed. Namu emerged, resealing the entrance, and took a survey of the other four.

Kisara was standing with Shadya as Jono tried to show her how to securely tie the camels down to a post he'd placed in the sand. She watched intently drinking in whatever he was telling her. Kisara stood off to the side letting them interact just the two of them. He had yet to form a solid opinion on the strange girl yet, just that he was grateful for her part in saving Bakura and Seto was fascinated by her, and she back at him if the way she worked to actively avoid his gaze were an indication. His mind went to said priest who stood off away from them, looking through one of the packs.

He wandered over to Seto joining the tall boy and ending his self imposed isolation. The other didn't acknowledge him at first. Namu was growing weary of egos by this point.

"How do you know her?" He asked.

Seto gazed at Kisara, unreadable as usual. It was infuriating. "She saved me, a long time ago. I'm not sure if she remembers."

"She does," Namu said.

Seto scoffed. "You always think you so much about other people, but you never trust them enough to let anything about you slip." It was a fair judgement, and Namu wasn't going to deny it. "But you're not as hard to figure out as you think, you just keep people from paying attention too long."

"Ah, I see," Namu mused. "Perhaps I just feel that's the best way to get what I want, influencing things from the background."

"Yet you'll never get the one thing you want the most," Seto pointed out.

That stung, but again was quite true. "Have you noticed as well or are you just rubbing my emotions in my face. I didn't think you were that sadistic, I may have to warn away Jono from your weird little friendship."

The mention of interfering with him and Jono made the other go stiff. "I don't like how close your thief is to my prince."

"Bakura isn't my anything," Namu said. "Just like Atem isn't yours."

"How bad does it hurt to say those words?" Seto asked.

Namu chuckled. "About as much as it admits for you to say about _your _prince. Or maybe not, you've gotten over him quite well. Gotten closure have you? I wish I could say the same."

Seto wnt quiet, thinking things through if Namu had to guess. "You're in love with Bakura, but you don't act very upset about the fact he shows no affection for you past a comrade or even a friend."

Namu's smile dropped. His heart gave a harder than normal thud, and his stomach ached. The same way he often felt when he thought about his relationship to his leader. "I accepted a long time ago what I am to him, and what I will never be." He would never be the one Bakura looked at with a lover's affection, or let past the deepest defenses in his heart. "And I've started to accept that another person may get what I want the most." Fate was cruel that way.

"You honestly think he and Atem can have any sort of relationship?"

Namu held back the tears threatening to form. He took a deep breath, held it, and kept from blinking until his lavender eyes burned. His cries faded and he found the strength to continue, but not without grief entering his quieter voice. "Remember a few days ago when Atem told us about being invited to the temple? Jono like the easily distract fool he is just blurted out to ask Bakura where he got that ear piece he's been wearing from. He shouted at him for not paying attention and turned away, but before he did I saw something." He saw it again in his head while describing it to the priest. "A smile, a genuine happy smile. I've never seen Bakura with that, and certainly never been the cause of it. He told us in the baths later Atem had given it to him, the prince stole it and made him wear it, and thinking about it made Bakura happy."

That pain in his chest again, how annoying.

"That doesn't bother you?" asked Seto.

"Oh, it does," Namu admitted. He clenched his hands. "It makes me angry, and heartbroken, but it also makes me happy." He didn't have to look at the priest to know that had confused him. "When you love someone, you want more than anything for them to be happy, even if you aren't."

"By that logic that idiot mongrel loves everyone he meets just about," Jono as if on que was swinging Shadya in a circle while the young teen laughed and smiled in delight before being dropped in the sand playfully.

"Jono's good like that," Namu said happy to change the subject.

"Yes, he is," Seto muttered. Namu might have missed it if he weren't listening to the priest so intently. "You're not just an urchin Bakura picked up are you? There's something you're not telling even him for all your so called love."

Namu started to head back to the tomb leaving the priest with a few final words. "You think yourself so clever, why don't you tell me the answer to that?"

"Are you ready to face what you might find back in that tomb?" Seto said.

Namu stopped mid-step. "No, I never will be, but I have to keep going."

* * *

><p><em>Preview: "Take me there," He repeated in just above a whisper. "Show me Kul Elna."<br>_


	11. Chapter 11: Connection

_**AN: **This was very late and I'm sorry about that, I've been terrible about meeting my deadlines for this fic, I've had somewhat of an excuse this time since I hurt my leg, and school has been picking up. I didn't get any time to read anything I wanted to either. Also I'm going to be responding to reviews from now on, since you guys take to time to encourage the story I feel like the least I can do is send a virtual thanks, also I'm going to be updating three times this upcoming week to make up for my lack of on time updates this past one. People who have complained about not enough Seto/Jono, don't worry they're about to get a lot of screen time over the next few chapters after this along with the rest of the supporting cast. _

_**Facts About Ancient Egypt: **They shaved ALL of their body hair and considered it a prime standard of beauty to be hairless, yes even the men, and including commoners. In fact if you didn't shave it was a sign you were a poor and uncivilized barbarian to anyone who saw your body hair. It was for hygiene just as much as aesthetics because of a horrible little bastard known as body lice who loved to hide in people's body/pubic hair back in those days to spread disease and bite the shit out of them._

**_Disclaimer: _**_The cripple doesn't own Yugioh, or money, or a car. Sucks to be me huh? _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Connection<br>**

Kisara had lived her life resigned to the fact she was destined to be either coveted or hated no matter where she went. Fighting a force like destiny or human ignorance was a pointless endeavor, and she was too practical for such things. There were times where it made her heart harden and her thoughts bitter, like back in the temple with the scar faced boy, but mostly she managed to find a certain peace in the fact that she knew her fate and how people would always see her. Then the little boy had found her, a little boy with eye like an oasis and small pieces of brown hair sticking out of his headdress. There had been no fear or wonder when he looked at her, there had only been pity. He saved her that day. So she saved him. Give and take, the balance of the world they lived in. She had never expected to see the boy again after that day.

Then there he was among her saviors like a benign spirit haunting her from a blissful moment in her past. The look in his eyes when she first came to, she knew he recognized her just like she did with him. Yet, he hadn't uttered a single word to her. There was a worry creeping in the back of her mind that while that day had been like a gift from the gods to her, it was just a bad memory for him. His village, including his mother had died that day. What if he thought of her as a monster for all these years after seeing what she could do?

Kisara couldn't bare the thought of her memory of him being tainted by finding out the truth, so she looked away when she caught his gaze on her, and stayed with the little red haired girl and the older boy she clung to. He looked different like her, with golden hair and pale skin. He knew how it felt for the Egyptians to gaze down on you with their imagined superiority.

The boy, Jono was showing them how to calm the camels down after situating them. Seto stood away with Namu, one of the two boys she'd run to before passing out. Namu left the conversation and passed by them making his way to the tomb where the last two members of their party were resting up. Kisara did her best to avoid him. The way he looked at everyone made her feel like he could read your soul. So she did her best to stay focused on Jono and Shadya and ignore Seto staying alone and not bothering to approach them.

"Why do you keep looking at Priest Seto?" Kisara had expected the question eventually, but not from the younger girl helping Jono unload their supplies off the camel. "Have you met before?"

"Shadya," sighed Jono. "I don't think now is the best-"

Kisara shook her head and raised her hand to cut the boy off. She put on a smile for them through the silky strands draping over her ivory face. "It's fine, really. Such a curious and observant little adventurer." She directed the last point fondly at the girl. She lit up at the praise and held her head high.

"Of course," she said. "I am going to be Jono's apprentice!"

Another sigh with a palm stroking over his face this time. "No, you're not. I told you already, you're going to head straight for one of temple's in the town near the palace the moment we get there and send word to the temple here to come retrieve you." Her face fell and she stomped her foot.

"But i don't want to return to the temple," she pleaded. "I want to go on adventures...and I want to stay with you." Sadness filled the blond boy's eyes at the words. Kisara assumed he must have grown attached to the girl. He placed a hand on top of her head and pushed her off.

"Why don't you go wash up in that Oasis we spotted about fifteen minutes east? We can talk more later," Shadya didn't appear pleased with that answer, but walked off without putting up anymore of a fight. Jono returned to untying the packs from the now stationed camels. "Do you think you can lift one of these?" He asked Kisara. The pale girl nodded and grapped one of the smaller packs and threw it over her shoulder, picking up another smaller one while Jono grabbed four decent sized ones. The boy was strong. "You got it?"

"Yes," she answered. She followed him in the direction of the half collapsed tomb the rest of their party were hiding out in. She hoped Bakura was doing alright, she didn't think it would be pleasing to wake up in that place after the struggle he'd faced before being recaptured. A thought crossed her mind. "Thank you," she muttered to Jono. He half turned his head to look back at her with a carefree grin. It suited him, from what she'd observed. The boy was like freedom incarnate. No care for judgement from others and with a relaxed attitude.

His head tilted. "For what?"

"Saving me," Kisara said. "I understand it wasn't on purpose, but still, thank you. I wish to also thank your companions if they come out of the tomb, and Seto if he can bring himself to look at me."

A bitter sound left the boy's throat, it didn't seem right coming from him. He'd quickly established himself as a bright and positive presense in the short time she'd had to get to know him. Smiling and laughing while the rest of them let their worries over their injured friend in the tomb drown them, and twirling the girl around and trying to urge Kisara to join in on their activities so she wasn't off standing by herself. Every instinct told her this was a good man.

"Trust me," he said sounding like it was half directed at himself. "He's good at avoiding things."

_Speaking from experience?_

That was what she wanted to say, but she had no desire to risk upsetting the other. "Then I suppose it's best to be direct with him?"

He took a momentary pause before nodding. "Yeah, it is." They were right on the steps of the tomb, Jono slung the packs from his broad shoulders and threw them to the ground. "Right here should do, I don't feel like entering that dusty old corpse palace again. Places like that are, not right." Superstitious? For some reason that was very endearing. She threw her smaller packs on top of his in an uneven little pile. Her arms shook as she did and she stumbled backwards. She fell only for a moment before toned arms locked underneath hers and her back was cushioned against his chest. Before she could thank him yet again something odd happened.

There was a strange feeling of, wholeness. It was how she imagined two pieces of a shattered amulet clicking into place perfectly would feel. That and radiance. The radiance of pure energy coursing through her veins. The dragon's energy. The pure and orderly light spreading through her, but not burning and overwhelming her like normal. This was much more tame and...balanced. As if some sort of complimentary force were melding with her own destructive light. Her body went lax and her head tilted up and stared at two glowing red eyes.

Jono's eyes were the red of the one known as Atem. Not a gem like or bloody scarlet, but a glowing and fiery pretense like embers burning at their brightest. She felt the energy around him, so cold in contrast to the warmth of his eyes. It was an endless deep abyss that consumed and destroyed in equal. If the energy she so often felt filling her very core was meant to be light, than this coming from Jono had to be what the darkness felt like. She didn't feel opposed or against it, but instead completed by it.

Jono's face, a blank and emotionless stare was what finally made her realize this wasn't quite right. Was she just been there laying back in his arms staring up at him with that same empty stare? And those eyes. Those piercing red eyes. They weren't right, they weren't his normal amber.

"Jono," Kisara let out trying to push herself up out of his grasp. "You may let go now."

That did the trick. He literally shook whatever spell had taken hold of him off and flung the girl out of his arms. "S-sorry. I don't know...I was...sorry."

"I-" what was there to say? _I understand? _She didn't. _It's alright? _It wasn't. "Do not worry over it."

She strode away trying to keep the shake out of her form and staring down at her own feet. She didn't dare turn back to see Jono's face. Perhaps she would go check on the girl at the Oasis, make sure she wasn't harassed by serpents or scorpions on her venture there. Anything to get away from the situation. Not that it was a bad situation, that she could handle. Bad situations had consumed most of her life. The unknown was what truly frightened her. A grip on her arm pulled her out of her thoughts and forced her to look the person in the face. She was half expecting Jono chasing after her throwing a myriad of questions at her that she just didn't have any answers to. Seeing Seto there eyeing her with confusion, she had no idea whether that was any better.

"What was that?" He asked her.

She stared. "So now you speak to me." His face twitched. She wondered what expression he could be suppressing. She couldn't tell that, but she had a suspicion he wasn't going to let go until she gave him an answer. "I am unsure, there was a presence with each other that just, over took us."

The answer apparently was enough for that moment in time at least. "I remember you," was what he managed to say. "You saved me." The words were enough to bring a smile to Kisara's face and drop a heavy weight from her shoulders. "I never got the chance to thank you back then, you were gone when I woke, and I was never able to find you."

"The gods weave mysterious threads for us to follow," Kisara said.

He nodded. "Trust me, as a priest I'm well aware of that. Perhaps we can speak later, I need to make sure the prince is alright." His hand fell away, and it disappointed her. Seto finally spoke to her and it was only for a few brief exchanges. She intended to enforce his offer later.

"I look forward to it."

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

When in the moment and lost in one's own emotions, one doesn't consider the consequences of their actions. In that moment they simply feel. That doesn't mean that they are immune to the consequences, and eventually they have to deal with the truth of what they've done. Atem was learning this all too quickly as the euphoria of their quick tryst wore off more with each passing second. As the mind numbing haze distilled they were left with the strong odor of their own musk, the uncomfortable sensation of the evidence of their deed drying on their thighs, and worst of all the knowledge of what they'd just done. Atem could do nothing but lay underneath the other panting until he moved off of him. His limbs didn't feel like cooperating yet and even if he could push the other off there was no predicting how unstable Bakura was after the breakdown followed by their release of passion. This feeling of being out of control was becoming far too common these days.

Finally Bakura moved, wordlessly sliding his body off of the slender boy's and plopping onto his back on the blankets.

His breaths were just as uneven as Atem's and he appeared to be shaking. Atem rolled over to his side and reached out to the other. Small hand placing itself over a soft cheek and sliding it down to his sharp jaw. Then, lower across a delicate neck. Bakura flinched as he stroked his hand down the vulnerable point on his body. As if Atem even had the strength none the less the will to strangle anyone at that point in time. After having touched their most sacred parts to each other this shouldn't have been so fascinating. To just touch him and feel his slick skin while he laid there half incoherent. They brushed down his chest briefly. He noticed and extra hard shiver when he accidentally stroked a nipple. That was interesting. He brushed his fingers back up against it again, and got the same reaction.

Doing what they had earlier had been playing with fire, tempting it further would be less safe than diving into uncultivated waters from the Nile at night when the hippos and crocodiles couldn't be seen so easily. That element of danger may have been what drew him close to Bakura in the first place. He left the palace that night for adventure after all. Bakura had certainly delivered that and more. The fact that Bakura was laying so still aside from his heavy breaths while Atem just touch everywhere he could was, tempting.

The prince leaned over just enough drape himself partially against the thief's side. He placed his head on the thief's chest. He hadn't had the chance to appreciate the other's body during their quick rut. The dark skin with the occasional pale scar raised up on it, smooth and molded over lean muscles. The way it grew even darker and flushed from their encounter earlier. The prince was not yet thinking fully, not in the sense where he considered what these things meant and how they changed things, and he didn't want to. Not for awhile yet.

A pale, pink tongue tipped out between his dark lips and rubbed across the bud on his chest. Bakura went tense and the prince nibbled at the area swiping his tongue over it in between nips from his teeth. Bakura's breaths became deeper and he tilted his head back. Atem took that as the closest thing to permission to continue he was going to get. He bit just below the area he had been at and felt the other's body jump in surprise. He felt powerful being able to draw those reactions. He moved lower leaving a trail of small bite marks in his wake. The fit form beneath him shivered, gasped, and took in sharp breaths. Goosbumps rose up despite the heat between them. Maddening.

He came across a small patch of smooth skin just above the dip in his naval. The prince boldly tugged at the skin between his teeth before leaning down and plunging his tongue in the other's naval. He twisted his tongue pleased at the muffled mewl it earned him before swiping up out of the naval. His wet appendage traveled up the toned stomach leaving a shiny line of saliva in it's wake. He reached to between Bakura's pectorals and placed a soft kiss in the center of his chest. Bakura's arm shot out to wrap around him and pull him over the rest of the way on top of him. It made the angle much more accessible as he suckled the skin of the other's chest.

Eventually every action's effect must be realized and the consequences or rewards faced.

The sound of a man clearing his throat was the sign it was time for them to reap what they'd sewn. The two boys pulled apart as fast as their bodies would take them and Atem scurried to pull down his raised garments. He caught Bakura trying to do the same from the corner of his eyes. Namu stood in the entrance staring at them. How they hadn't heard the doors open or become aware of the sunlight pouring in was beyond him. Had they really been so caught up in one another?

There was something off about Namu. His face was blank, not the smugness or simple casual content Atem had seen the boy with. His face twitched, forcing itself to keep itself completely impassive, but his eyes told a different story. They looked darker and shining wet. Namu glanced between them. "I see you two have been reconnecting." Atem could have swore he heard the other's voice break at the last word. "How are you feeling Bakura?"

"Like I was drugged and had a symbol burned on my shoulder," Bakura snapped. He pressed his hand to a wall and lifted himself up to stand. "How much water do we have? I feel like taking a damp cloth to my skin. This musty tomb air has made me sweat the Nile out of my skin." More like he wanted to wash away the remnants of their tryst. Atem felt it crusted on his own thighs by this point, and they both knew the must wasn't just a product of the tomb.

Namu's brows sunk over his eyes. It was such a sad expression, and Atem was confused. Had something happened? "There's a decent sized Oasis fiteen minutes east of here. We don't have any bathing supplies-"

"Doesn't matter," Bakura abruptly interrupted moving passed him. "I just need to rinse of this fowl experience." Atem did not miss the spiteful undertone that was most likely directed at him. So that's what it would be? Underhanded insults and denial that something powerful had come between them just a short while ago? No. Atem was not the type of man to sit back and let things run their course.

He went after Bakura walking straight passed Namu himself. He briefly noticed the blond youth appeared frozen in place and his cheeks had a shining line running down them. He was too focused on Bakura's retreating form to really process it.

He stepped right behind the other and growled from deep in his throat. "No! You are not avoiding me, or what happened here! I refuse to let you just angrily walk away like a confused child and shut down from me."

Bakura half turned and shot a vicious glare at the other, his nostrils flaring. "What right do you have to demand anything out of me?! Do you think you're special to me, that I give a damn about you?" He walked up to the prince and looked down at him. He used every inch of height he had on the other to tower over him. Namu rushed over towards them, Atem wondered if they appeared ready to strike at each other. "What ever happened in these halls means nothing. _You_ mean nothing to me!"

Atem shook with rage. His mind and judgement clouded with anger he reached over to Namu, more specifically his hip where the still bloody blade he'd used on their enemies early lay sheathed and grabbed the handle before he or Bakura could react. Both jumped back in alarm and Atem just took a step forward and shoved the hand against Bakura's chest. The two sets of purple eyes in the room widened in confusion.

"Take it..." Atem muttered in a dangerous tone.

"What?" Bakura replied.

"TAKE IT!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and jerked his body forward with the force of it.

Bakura seemed to react out of panicked instinct and snatched the blade out of the prince's hand and held it limply at his side. Atem shook his head stillo enraged. He roughly jerked Bakura's wrist holding the blade up, and pressed it against his own throat. The thief stood still and Atem snarled at him

"What are you waiting for?" Atem taunted. "I mean nothing to you as Atem, correct? Then surely you only see me as the Pharaoh's son. You want to hurt the Pharoah, then destroy the thing he loves the most."

Bakura's mouth fell open and he went rigid. Namu shook his head horrified. "No, Bakura don't!" The thief recovered from his shock and his face contorted into a more vicious look. His eyes were unreadable. He pressed the sword harder against Atem's neck, but not hard enough to break the skin. "This will only hurt you!" Namu pleaded not daring to physically step forward. "You'll just suffer another loss, and this time the Pharoah won't be to blame."

"Shut up!" Bakura yelled.

Atem didn't react to either of their erratic behaviors. His own temper calmed, and poised and collected he challenged the thief again. "Do it, slide the blade across my neck, drag my body back to the palace I was born in, and throw it on the steps of the throne I was supposed to inherit for my father to see."

Bakura leaned in close, pressed the blade just shy of hard enough to pierce the skin, and dropped the sword. The metal clattered on the hard floor of the tomb and echoed in the silence filling it. Namu let out a breath and Atem smirked. Bakura let out a sigh.

"Let's go to the oasis, I need to get clean and we can be away from meddling eyes," Bakura said.

"Is that really a good idea?" Namu questioned.

"I just had the opportunity to kill him," Bakura scoffed. "I hardly needed to drag him out in the desert if I wanted him dead." Namu didn't protest any further. Bakura dragged the other boy with him out of the tomb by his side. Just as they reached the exit the thief muttered under his breath. "Do you have to turn everything into a damn game?"

Atem's answer was a hopeful smile.

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

Bakura despised how clever Atem was. It managed to be his single worst and best trait all at once. He could play a skillful game master and get you to think in ways you had never thought of before, or he could force you in a corner where it was impossible to get what you want. It made him a smug and arrogant little brat, and resourceful and impressive young man. He didn't enjoy the gambit the prince had pulled back in the tomb, and tried to get back at the other by remaining silent during their entire trip to the oasis. Again Bakura doubted he'd come out of this the winner, the silence probably just gave him more time to think. I just felt nice to spite the other for a while.

The priest had tried to come up to them and talk with Atem, and had his prince shut him down and let him know they could speak when they returned later. Bakura was hardly offended by the harsh look sent his way. He didn't care for the pompous zealot anyways. They'd left camp and run into the little servant girl from the temple. Bakura made note to demand what she was doing there later. Atem had mentioned Jono and Bakura wasn't surprised the soft hearted idiot had adopted a pet child apparently. Still, the brief words between them wasn't enough for him to make any assumptions on her role.

They reached the little body of water surrounded by shoots of green grass patches and a small, curved tree. There burning feel of the hot air was less severe on your nostrils here. It was more than large enough for him to bathe a good distance from wherever Atem stood waiting. That also meant they needed to watch for animals _taking_ advantage of the small reprieve from the harsh desert conditions. Watering holes like this one were notorious for attracting nature's monsters. Bakura had walked ahead of his companion and started to slip off his shenti. He also needed to talk about what happened to his red tunic. He was rather fond of it. He heard shuffling behind him and was surprised to see Atem undressing himself. he hadn't expected the prince to get in with him, but it made sense considering he wasn't the only one who needed cleaning after his encounter. He tried not to look at the lean, hairless body that revealed itself next to him. The prince had clearly taken the opportunity at the temple to properly groom himself like Bakura had apparently.

Bakura entered the waters before Atem, and slowly moved forward and the water rose around him up to his waist. He saw Atem wade in not far behind the water all the way up to his chest. Laugh worthy if he wasn't doing his best to avoid any communication. The other didn't seem to be bothered by it and his hands disappeared under the clear water towards soft thighs. Bakura shoved his head in the opposite direction. Right, cleaning themselves. He hadn't realized how intimate of an area they'd made their mess on. He was grateful they managed to conduct their bathing separately, and that he was able to pry his eyes away every time they wandered to a slender body with far less scars that his own and hands that he now knew the feel of rubbing across it.

He eventually wiped off the last of the evidence of their moment of weakness with the help of the water soaking his thighs. He actually began to relax in the cool reprieve of the water compared to the blazing desert sun on their skin. "I thought you agreed to talk to me?" There went his relaxation.

Bakura did his best to keep his eyes away still. "You pulled a stupid stunt and forced me to, that's not exactly a fair agreement."

"I didn't forced you to do anything," He heard small drips as the prince spoke. From his hands rising above the water? "You could have killed me, or better yet, simply walked away and ignored me like the bratty child you claim I am." Never mind the stubborn fool would have probably just followed him here and annoyed him the entire way until he agreed anyways if he'd let him live and not agreed to take him with him. "You think I won some victory over you?" The water made more noise, more a swish this time and Bakura felt small waves hit him. "The truth is." Atem sounded much closer than before he was sure of it. "You let me win." He felt a moist and warm breath in his ear as the prince leaned against his back. Skin pressed fully against skin under the depths of the water.

A pair of arms reached around his body in an embrace. His breath hitched and he felt himself being pulled in by this strange spell that had been slowly cast over him since the day he rescued the foolish boy behind him from the wagon. "What do you want from me?" Bakura asked reaching to grip the arms around him in his hands. He wasn't sure whether it was to dislodge or encourage them exactly.

Atem pressed his lips to the side of Bakura's neck a left a small kiss, then to his jaw, and right below his ear. "Take me there." Bakura was as confused by how his actions made hims feel as the cryptic words. His hands tightened around the other's arms. "Take me there," He repeated in just above a whisper. "Show me Kul Elna." Bakura spun around and held the other's arms up, pulling him close. He did his best to convey that the prince better explain and choose his words carefully or he might just have to opt for the other choice the prince had given him earlier with that little stunt with Namu's sword.

Something in those beautiful bloody red eyes Bakura stared into made him trust what the prince said next was honest. "If I go there and see your village, my father can't deny what has been done to my face. When I confront him, there will be no lies to hide behind that I haven't seen passed for myself."

Confront him. Bakura turned his grip tight as a snake coiling around it's prey. "Are you insane or just stupid?" The insult was taken to heart from the anger on the prince's face. That was just too bad then. "You think you'll get away with accusing your father? No matter how much you think he loves you no one responsible for anything that horrible will hesitate to get rid of any threat that opposes them, even family." The prince thought things like justice applied to those high and mighty on their golden thrones. How naive. Bakura saw some sort of realization pass over the princes face, of what though? "A Pharaoh won't be taken down for the sake of a village of thieves, and anyone who tries will end up dead and erased...just like Kul Elna."

"You're worried about me," Atem said that stupid smug smile of his crossing his face. "I've made my decision, I _will _confront who is responsible, no matter the cost to myself. If I die, I go to the gods knowing my heart will rise on Ma'at's scales and that I tried to do the right thing."

Bakura roughly shook the other. He was aware his wrists were going to bruise probably. "That isn't how the world works you naive, sheltered brat! As smart as you are you have no common sense do you?!" It was so frustrating. "The world isn't some story where all works happily and the loose ends are tied. You do something stupid like challenge a regime and you die! No glory or reward, just emptiness and the grief of the people you leave behind."

"You think I'm too naive?" Atem said moving closer so they were pressed together again, face in Bakura's chest. The thief for the life of him couldn't figure out why he released his arms and pulled the boy into his. Risen strands of sunset hair tickled his face. "I think you are far too jaded. You've lost so much you think nothing can ever be regained. Tell me, whose grief are you talking about when you spoke about me leaving people behind?"

"Seto's quite attached to you," Bakura said as the other raised his head. "and you must have some friends in that over the top palace of yours." He raised a hand to run it through the prince's surprisingly soft hair. "I'm sure they'd miss your idiotic, over-caring, stubborn, foolish, clever ways.'"

Atem leaned up and pushed his arms further up Bakura's back to try and push him down by his shoulders. Bakura went with little struggle. "I imagine so," Atem said right before Bakura met him the rest of the way with a kiss. He actually moved to reach and pull the prince up to make up for their height difference. It was very awkward, his legs dangling in the water while Bakura held his torso close against his. The prince finally solved the problem for them by wrapping his legs around the thief's waist. Resourceful as always. Their lips were held in place, just pressed together at first. Then, Bakura felt the other open his mother and peak uot his tongue against the crease of his lips. Bakura met him with his own open mouth and tongue sliding over his. Their last kiss like this had caught thief by surprise, this time he was ready. That made it no less clumsy than the first, their lack of experience apparent as they tried to wildly shove their tongues into each other's mouths and wrap them around each other. They looked more like they were attacking their partners face than kissing he guessed.

Atem's fingers dug in his shoulders as they pulled their faces away to gasp for air, chests puffing in and out wildly to rub against one another. The movement and shifting in his arms caused them to rub against one another just like their moment back in the cave. They both let out surprised moans and semi interested parts began to swell to full interest. They started wildly rutting against each other unrestrained and without holding back. Again, it was full of the inaccuracy of two young men who were barely old enough to marry let alone have had much experience in this. Bakura was old enough to have known about such things, but hadn't had the time to delve into them, which he deeply regretted with each electric shock of pleasure that shot up his spine every time their intimate parts rubbed together. Atem if he remembered the announcement of his birth across the land, an event that had filled his heart with bitterness at the time, was just under his fifteenth year.

Their rutting devolved the longer they went on and every other thrust had them rubbing against their partner's stomach. They still began to produce clear liquid from the members lubricating the way to thrust more comfortably. Bakura could feel himself being lost in the euphoria and after moving the boy around in his arms to get a better angle and a particularly misaimed thrust ended up grinding much lower than intended. He felt himself slip between soft mounds of flesh and below Atem's arousal, just scraping the edge and his own tip sliding over an even more intimate place.

Bakura let out a long drawn out moan and Atem whimpered in his arms, holding on even tighter. They both went still panting wildly. Bakura was unsure whether to readjust himself. Atem chose to take the moment to place a sloppy his to his new lover's mouth that left it even more saliva laced than before. He puled away with both their lips shiny and red.

"Is that what you want?"

Was it?

_'By all of the bastard gods yes!'_

Bakura nodded. Atem nodded and threw his head over his shoulder. He judged the other's grip tight enough and removed his own arms letting the princes hold and legs hold him up while he readjust one of his hands to the other's lower back. He shift them to a position to get what he wanted most, and used the other hand to grasp himself. The returned stimulation felt amazing, but that wasn't the point of this. He moved himself between the other's cheeks and then moved his hands to soft buttocks still submerged in the oasis. He remembered the old story of Seth and Horus, where Seth described Horus' bodily beauty, including the part he was currently groping. The similarities made him consider the royal bloodline really might have some divine qualities, and one of it's divine was here in his arms. The only one of them who deserved any mercy or even affection.

He kneaded the flesh in attempt to soothe the boy somehow as he began to push his hips forward and let the natural fall of his body press him down onto his legnth. He was too eager, too unknowingly and pressed in the entire tip of himself and a little further in with one movement. Atem's shout of pain and nails digging into his shoulder stopped him from progressing further. He felt droplets fall on his shoulder that he knew wasn't water. He moved his thumbs in circles and swallowed the loud groan that wanted to escape. He hadn't meant to hurt him, no matter how wonderful having the warm, tight grip around his member felt. It was like the most beautiful caress he had ever received even if it did cause more than was a recommendable amount of friction from only having water to ease them along. He looked down and saw small pricks of red no larger than teardrops dissolving in the water.

"Shit!" he exclaimed moving to pull out.

"No!" Atem gritted out pushing his own hips down. Another inch slipped inside and Bakura couldn't stifle the loud moan that formed from the back of his throat this time, he instinctive pushed up and ended up a little more than halfway inside. "I can take it." Atem whimpered. Fool, prideful and competitive about everything.

Bakura just held him there for a moment pressing his face into his hair and letting him get soothed. When he felt the other's body relax more, he moved in more. "A-Ahhh." he let out as he pushed forward inch by toe curling inch inside of Atem until he couldn't be pulled in any more than he already was.

Atem leaned back stared down at where they were joined. His face was red from a blush and tear tracks down his face, not as many as Bakura had expected though. "It's alright." The prince assured him through his ragged breaths. "Keep going." He pressed their lips together and they shared a much softer kiss than before as raised him up and slowly pulled him back down. Only small and slow movements, and he felt the other flinch and lose control of his breath with each thrust. He was nearly ready to give up when suddenly Atem shuddered and made incoherent sounds like a yowl mixed with moan, he felt himself hit some sort of bump inside the other. He held himself there and felt the prince fall away from their kiss and just shake in his arms. His softened arousal began to grow stiff again, not full, but enough.

He kept moving up in the same angle trying to get that spot. He hit it about every other delve into the other's tight body. Each time the prince clenched, and Bakura felt himself being gripped impossibly hard. He wouldn't last long, not with this going how it was. He slowly lost control and devolved into harder, more quick thrusts and pulling out more with every pull out of the warm body he held against him. The heat between them was searing, their warm breaths caressing their faces mingled together and their moans creating an out of tune song. It was reckless, ill-planned, and completely unhinged. It was them.

Atem returned to full arousal and had started pushing his own hips to get the right angle to strike that spot, and Bakura was grateful. He didn't think he could hold on to the capacity to do it anymore as he just roughly bounced Atem on his length. He let out gutteral groans mixing with Atems soft changing moans, ranging from tempo depending on how well he hit that glorious place within him. The boy tensed and shut his eyes tight, his lower lip falling between his teeth. Bakura felt him convulsing around him every thrust now.

Finally one of them broke and Atem gave a last nonsensical shout. The oasis was tainted with his essence floating up and Bakura felt his body grip him in a smothering, burning vice. It knocked the wind out of him and he wouldn't' even make any noise as his own released washed over him, leaving a chill and powerful shock to each and every inch of his body and shooting pure ambrosia through his veins. He emptied himself inside of Atem, still holding him up against him. He held him and waited out the moments of afterglow that followed his initial epiphany. Atem's body was frozen in an arch against him.

Bakura felt words form in his mouth between pants and he barely managed to push them out of his numb body. "We're doomed."

Atem, laughed. The action too much on his worn lungs and made him cough. When he recovered he moved to press a soft peck on the other's cheek. "So very jaded."

Bakura was aware this wouldn't end well. Ma'aya's words to Jono came directly to mind.

_"This mission will end in loss and grief for everyone involved."_

Bakura could never be truly happy, and they could never end in anything but the tragedy Ma'aya predicted, but Atem made him wish that he could and that she could be wrong.

Perhaps he'd pretend for awhile that he could ever get what he wanted.

* * *

><p><em>Preview: "This is where we part ways," He said wrapping his arms around the lithe form in a soft embrace. For a small point in time, they could say that they understood each other perfectly. "Till we meet again, eh? And please, take care of him."<em>


	12. Chapter 12: Farewell

_**AN:** I'd like to thank Moka-girl for pointing out some of my errors in previous chapters that have now been fixed! Thanks hun it was a real help. So this is very much a transitional chapter where it's building up to the main conflict, we're going to be getting a couple more of those and Jono's group is going to be getting A LOT of screen time the next few chapters. As I promised two more chapter will come out this week, one tomorrow night, and one Saturday night. So please do your best to leave a review if you can. _

**_Ancient Egypt Facts: _**_An abd is an ancient egyptian month. I didn't misspell AND I swear._

**_Disclaimer: _**_ I own some sims, and they are my tiny little subject to be tortured with cheat codes, but not Yugioh and I don't make money off of either._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Farewell<strong>

Aknamkanon, the man who held the title of Pharaoh, and to the people of Egypt was their living god, was ill. His face hollowed and dipping in spaces between his cheekbones, and large bags formed under dulled eyes that had once glowed with wisdom and determination. Even his posture was weaker, entire body slumped and walking in forced clumsy steps. It was the look of a haunted man, a man who had little reason to continue on with life. His feet pushed him forward one step at a time down the narrow stone bridged with nothing but empty spaced on either side to fall in if one were not careful. Clouded eyes fell observed the grand tomb of his ancestors. Memories returning that only brought more pain than he was already in. The memory of a little boy crying and wiping fat tears from his own bright red eyes.

_"Father...I don't wanna go."_

_"As heir of the Pharaoh you can not say that."_

_"Yes father."_

Halfway down the strip of stone head darting side to side another image, another memory. The same little boy hanging over the edge shrieking and crying in terror. Gripping the bridge for his life and screaming out to him.

_"Father! Father help me!"_

He had to pull himself up, and learn how to be strong. No matter how much it had ached his heart, it had been his duty to make Atem learn the value of his own strength, his own perseverance. Both as the Pharaoh teaching his heir, and a father preparing his son for the hardships life would throw at him. The Pharaoh's lips flipped into a frown, and his eyes shone again. With a river of tears. Such use his lessons had been, that his son had vanished right out from the palace halls while he slept at night. Yes, a father should prepare their son, and help him be strong. But, a father is also supposed to protect their son and keep them safe at all costs. He had failed in that.

The dingy robes he'd been wearing the past few days drug across the filthy stone ground, and finally he made his way across the bridge and to the grand shrine at the end. The place where the likeness of the Pharaohs of the past and the gods alike adorned the wall, and the Pharaoh fell to his knees before. He didn't bow like last time and beg for mercy on his son. This time, he slammed his fists on the floor beneath himself and let out loud, choked sobs. Gone was the strong and powerful king who had brought peace to Egypt with his might, and now here was a broken man.

His voice came out shaking and full of bitter anger. "Was the weight added to my heart not enough? Did my cries from before not move you?" He spoke to the empty room. "Everyday I have lived with the weight of my brother's sins on my shoulders, a sin he committed under my permission, and I have accepted it as my punishment." His fingers scrunched, digging into the stone hard enough to leave scratches.

"But why..."

He gasped in a breath with a rough sob.

"Why do you make my son suffer?!" He yelled lifting his head and openly glaring at the symbols of his gods on the wall. "Atem possessed a heart that Ma'ats feather would feel like a stone compared to it. He knew nothing of his families sins, he nor Seto...they did not deserve this!" He shouted defiant. "So why have they been punished...what justice is that?" There was no response of course. Just his own echo in the silent tomb.

"TELL ME!"

"Pharaoh," a voice whispered.

That was no god, or rather goddesses voice as it may be. Even if they held the name of one. He turned to Isis, struggling to stand and swaying after rising to his feet. The priestess stood back with her hands pressed to her chest and face contorted in worry. A strange sight to see the confident and powerful woman appear so unsure and gentle.

"You should no be here," he said grumbled out. No real conviction behind his voice. What use had he really for the laws of the gods now?

The woman's hands pressed against the tauk. That blood filled filthy piece of sin. Often people spoke of how beautiful and masterly crafted the items were. The pharaoh only saw corpses and his own damnation when he gazed upon them. Even the pendant he had now gone back to wearing around his neck. Wherever his son had been taken, the pendant his father had gifted him had not gone with him.

"I saw you would be here," she said. Her voice cautious. "There is something you need to see immediately.

"Whatever matter of politics is occurring can wait," Aknamkanon shook his head. "Two of my advisers will be leaving soon after all. You and Mahado have nearly finished preparing to go on your trip to damn my brother haven't you."

Isis recoiled. "You do not trust my vision?"

"I believe it may not be as literal as you think," Aknamkanon said. "After all this time, it has been a full moon cycle Isis, I can not delude myself any longer that he is not most likely dead. If you saw him at Kul Elna, then it is because he rests with the spirits of that death pit now."

"And our suspicions of the high priest?" Isis asked warily.

Aknamkanon lowered his head. "For so long, I have held on to the notion that I am his elder brother, and that it is my duty to protect him, that I could guide him to repentance. I have tried to reason Seto's vanishing as proof he could not be involved...but I can not deny my brother's nature any longer."

He stared into her blue eyes with the most defeated expression she had ever seen. She rushed over to him when she noticed his legs starting to shake under him. She caught her king and held him up. "Aknamkanon!" she shouted.

He gave a hollow laugh. "How long it has been since you have called me that." He stared blankly into space for a moment. "My brother has killed my son. How does a man live with that?"

"No!" she screamed. The mask of poise broken and all of her emotion spilling out. "Atem lives, we have proof!"

"More of your visions brought upon by those unholy relics?!" he snapped.

"From Seto's lips!" she countered. His eyes went wide and he dared allowed some hope to creep inside his heart. "Seto has returned, with a group of young men and women. Atem is not with them, but they say he lives, that he will be coming back soon...Pharaoh, the prince is alive. Your son is well."

The Pharaoh was overwhelmed and awestruck by the revelation, that he could only muster a single thought. A prayer to the gods that this not be a dream.

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

"Please repeat that again," Seto snarled out. Atem recognized the look on his face all to well. Lip lifted and quivering, chin tilted down and a brow raised over a single narrowed eye. The look Seto reserved for only the most utterly stupid when they said something to prove his opinion of them true. He really hoped his decision making hadn't faulted that much over their time outside of the palace.

He and Bakura had returned from the Oasis just as the sun was getting ready to set and splintered off to talk to their own subjects outside of the tomb. Actually, it was more akin to Bakura informing Jono and Namu of what they'd decided and him convincing Seto not to interfere. Namu had been throwing strange looks his way ever since he'd walked in on the aftermath of their tryst in the tomb, but he would no doubt still follow Bakura's orders, and Jono was never going to be a worry. Seto wasn't good at following order he didn't agree with on the best of days however, and this for him had likely been the worst of weeks.

Atem let out a frustrated sigh. "Seto I am asking, no pleading with you as your friend to trust me and my judgement."

Seto scoffed. "And as your friend I am informing you this is the most foolish decision you've ever made."

The prince's face turned stern. His voice deepened and became more authoritative. "Then as your prince I order you to accept that I've made my choice and do as I command, Priest Seto."

The reaction was instant. Shock and poorly hidden hurt. They always avoided official titles when it was just the two of them, and to maintain the necessary amount of familiarity that allowed them to be friends and rivals without the hierarchy getting in the way. That statement had been a clear violation of their unspoken dynamics.

"How ensnared by this thief are you?" Seto asked astounded.

"Excuse me?!"

The priest rolled his eyes. "You think I did not notice the closeness between the two of you? How you've made a point of going off alone together, and that earring you stole for him that he wears so consistently." Seto's glared down at him. "You either think me stupid or blind."

Atem did not deny Seto's claims, nor did he feel any remorse. "I care for Bakura, but that is not what this is about. Seto, if I ignore something as damning as this, then how am I any better than the people who dragged those villagers from their home and threw them into a pot like lifeless gems to be put in the items?" Atem did feel a great deal for Bakura, but that wasn't enough for him to shirk his duty. "I am the future Pharaoh, how can I deserve that title if I am not willing to pursue justice? By the grace of the gods does it not bother you learning the truth when you held the rod-"

"Do not bring that up!" The priest said. Atem could feel the disgust radiating off of his high priest. Seto had preached some harsh ideas for empowering the reign, but even this had seemed to draw out revulsion.

"Seto..." Atem said softly. "There is no explanation for why no one was punished for this, no possibility that at least some of the priests are not aware of this. This type of tragedy leaves an imprint that doesn't just fade, and it is unknown how many people have ignored it?"

Seto's face softened. "Atem, I have kept my thoughts on this silent because many in the palace -including you- have become an ally and a friend to me over the years. The people there are surrounded by the light shining off their gold and precious gems that they are blind to struggles of those not born as they are, there is no guarantee they will rally to avenge a village of thieves and defy the Pharaoh."

Atem's voice lowered in volume to a half whisper. "They may not have to defy the Pharaoh." Seto's brow shot up in confusion. Atem leaned in closer after glancing to make sure Bakura wasn't watching them. Still busy talking to Jono and Namu. "My father is not the type to do something so horrible Seto, I can accept he knew about this and did nothing...despite that even that goes against my image of him. There was a moment I thought he could have been responsible, but something Bakura said has made me think."

_"No one responsible for anything that horrible will hesitate to get rid of any threat that opposes them, even family." _

"In the tomb when I rescued Bakura, I learned who betrayed us," said Atem. "My uncle sent the slavers after me. I think you just stood in there way."

Seto gave a nod. "That does not surprise me." Atem wondered how blind to his family's apparent obvious flaws he had been all of these years. Never noticing his uncle was a snake waiting to strike at him instead of the loving, but slightly stern man he had thought he was. Or that his father had possibly known of an entire villages slaughter and not sought retribution.

"Akhenaden was willing to have his own nephew sold to a foreign slavery ring to be rid of him," Atem said. "Would it be so far fetched that he'd massacre an entire village for his own means?"

He brows scrunched together. "There is some ground to that theory, have you informed Bakura of it?"

"Not yet," Atem admitted. "He is still blinded by his hatred I think, I want him to know he can trust me before I discredit his belief. That's why I am doing this, if I go with him to gather evidence and see Kul Elna to confront the court with myself, I can show him that I am on his side. Convince him."

"Atem..." Seto said. "Even if it was Akhenaden who was responsible, your father must have found out what had happened at some point. He is not an innocent in this."

"I know," and it tore at his soul. Atem loved his father, but if he had known and not done anything then the least he could do was explain his actions. After that, he wasn't sure. "Seto, I am begging you, let me do this. I need someone in the palace I can trust to learn as much as they can about the state of it, and anything involving Kul Elna within it before I return."

"And why must the others come with me?"

"So you can have people you trust," Atem said. "We have no idea who in the palace can be depended on at this point, Jono and Namu are loyal to us, and Kisara and Shadya certainly can't come with us to Kul Elna. With the slavers out of the way there's no direct danger following me, you're going to be in the middle of unweaving a political scandal for around half a _abd _while Bakura and I travel to and from Kul Elna."

Seto thought, forcing Atem to hold his breath and wait. Finally the priest gave a reluctant nod. "Alright. I do not like this, but I trust you, as always." Atem smiled at his old friend.

He brought a hand up and let linger on his shoulder after an affectionate clap. He cared little if he looked ridiculous for having to raise himself on his toes to do so. "Be safe my friend, and thank you. For everything."

Seto swiped his hand away. "Don't be so dramatic, you make it sound like it's the beginning of the end. You'll see again me soon enough." It took truly knowing the priest to understand for him, that was reassurance. "I had better make sure that mongrel has packed the camels right, we don't need any delays, and it looks like Bakura's about finished speaking to them."

Indeed Bakura had pulled away from them and started walking over to Atem. Namu held him back and leaned in to whisper something to his friend. For some reason, the gesture made Atem uneasy. He had seen Namu act much more intimate with Bakura before, so it followed that he should find very little odd with the familiar scene. The stinging coil inside him grew worse when Bakura actually nodded and stopped coming over to him in favor of helping Jono. Seto walked off seeing Namu begin to approach their direction The boy came up to them, hands folded in front of himself, and walk lacking it's usualy confident sway.

His eyes had that look, the one Atem hadn't been able to decipher yet. Seto had already run too far off for him to call back for a rescue. The pale haired boy's presence made him suddenly nervous. There was a dreadful seriousness to him that Atem hadn't seen in him before. Scolding and smug were more familiar in the few observations he'd bothered to make of Namu, along with the softer kindness hidden beneath that he'd glimpsed during the wagon ride and outside Ma'aya's home.

The other stood in front of him, eyes scaping over him critical. Atem felt the urge to shift, but resisted, he wasn't one to back down especially when he had no idea why he was being challenged. Namu remained unreadable after his observation ceased.

"You've made quite the impression in such a short time Prince Atem, I'm impressed," Atem was confused by the odd statement.

"I didn't do anything to impress anyone," Atem stated firmly. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I suppose not," Namu said half to himself. "Regardless, you've managed to do what no one else could."

Atem felt his guard raise and approached this conversation with caution. There was a strong instinct that he was being judged. "And what would that be?"

There was the sadness he'd seen earlier. The glistening of those water flower eyes that made him actually pity the other for whatever unknown plight plagued him. "Did you know, thinking about the earring you gave him made him smile? Bakura has never let anyone so close to his heart, not even I."

The way he said that last part was telling. Pieces started to come together in his mind, and everything in Namu's recent behavior made sense. A wave of anger and another emotion swept over him. There was a need to let Namu know that Bakura never would let him that far in his heart. That seemed cruel though. "He did not make it easy on me." He said curtly. The other gave a small nod. Atem blurted out without thinkin. "Does he know you care for him?"

Namu chuckled. "I don't _care _for him." Had he read the other wrong. "I _love _him." That word made it so much worse. Simple affections were one thing, but for someone to love, that was...did Atem feel that strongly about Bakura, did he love Bakura? He didn't know. "Not that he's ever noticed, he has little talent for figuring out other people's emotions, or his own for that matter."

"I-I see," Atem said. What does a person say to someone they stole the object of their desire from. How long had Namu loved Bakura, years? And in little more than an abd, Atem had developed _something _with Bakura not even wholly sure of his feelings. He couldn't look the other's in the eyes and twitched in discomfort.

Namu brazenly grabbed Atem's chin and raised it, other hand resting on his hip. "Don't you dare pity me." Atem sputtered trying to come up with words. Namu rolled his eyes. "Do you think I came over here to curse you and guilt you? Or perhaps to tell you how much better for him I think I would be. The first is far more petty than I'm willing to be, and the second would be complete camel shit."

Atem felt his hand fall away. "You're not angry with me, for stealing him from you?"

He glared and let out a frustrated noise. "You can't steal what I never had." He pointed behind them and Atem obliged. There he saw Bakura, standing bored and on his own with his camel ready to go. He was watching them and looking extremely annoyed. "He's waiting for you. You know what he would do with anyone else?" Atem had an idea. "He'd rush over here and pull them away and tell them to get their ass moving." His idea was right. "He thinks about you more than he ever has me, and that's because you've earned those thoughts."

Namu's voice was getting quicker and less controlled. Atem was worried he'd turn and see the other starting to cry. "Earned it?"

"Bakura had done more for me than I could ever repay him for," Namu said. "But I will never be able to come close to what you've done for him. You made him smile, you challenged him, saved him, and now you're trying to bring him peace. So don't diminish that by feeling like I'm owed something!"

Atem gazed at the other boy. He wasn't crying, but he looked like he wanted to. Atem knew he didn't want to be pitied or told comforts. So he said the first thing he could think of. "Namu," Atem said. "Bakura has been lucky to have you as a friend, I hope someday that I might be to."

"By the gods," Namu groaned. " my self preservation is horrible in that way." He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He reached out and put himself at arms length, putting his hands on his shoulders. "I know that things are not going to work out as optimistically as you think they are," Atem opened his mouth to argue and Namu moved a hand to press a finger over his lips. "But! I am glad that he can be happy at least for this moment, and that is because of you, my friend."

Atem nodded, it was a good enough approval for the time being. Namu's gaze wandered back to the camels where Kisara, Jono, Seto, and Shadya were readying to be off. Namu gave a sigh. "This is where we part ways," He said wrapping his arms around the lithe form in a soft embrace. For a small point in time, they could say that they understood each other perfectly. "Till we meet again, eh? And please, take care of him."

"I'll do my best," Atem said. "He's very fond of trouble you know."

The other gave a genuine laugh. "That he is."

They walked back with each other to the group that were already saddled up with their supplies. They had also gone ahead and readied Namu and Atem's vessels during their conversation. Namu parted from his side and leaped up on his ride without any effort. Atem, took some more strength but climbed on gracefully. The group passed looks around at each other, mixed reactions. Kisara impassive as she didn't know them very well, Jono saddened, and Namu and Seto had very similar uncertain expressions. Bakura's sat on his beast next to where Atem had just mounted onto his own eyeing him.

"You two certainly took your time."

"It was a very important discussion," Atem explained, flashing Namu a grin.

Jono was the next to speak up. "Well, I guess this is it isn't it? We part ways and try to survive long enough to meet up again." He gave a weak laugh that no one else shared in. Though Kisara and Seto both shot him a glance. "A shame I didn't get to know you better, you seem like a nice guy," he said to Atem. "Maybe after all this is over?"

Atem didn't know Jono well, but he knew the boy had a good heart from what he'd seen. "I am sure we'll be great friends in days to come."

The idle chatter lost it's charm even to the cheerful blond. "Right, goodbye then. You to boss, see you soon." One by one they each followed his example getting their camels to start moving in a separate direction.

"If anything happens to him it's your head thief," Seto growled.

"Um, farewell," Kisara said awkwardly. "And Bakura, thank you."

"Bye see you again in a little while!" Shadya added a little wave as she departed.

Namu just gave a low chuckle and rode off with them.

Atem didn't wait for them to get three steps away before turning to Bakura and saying. "Your village, where you remember it being is only a few days away right?"

The two started moving side by side and the thief gave a grunt. "Should be, just a few days west, then we head north for about seven days worth to the palace."

Atem hummed in acknowledgment of the information. He reached out from his grip on the reigns, a wrapped in hand around Bakura's wrist. Their rides continued moving and Bakura gave the other a stare. He softly stroked his wrist with his thumb. "Whatever happens over those days, I'm with you."

Bakura snatched his wrist out of his grip and mumbled something about keeping his hands to himself, but Atem didn't miss the small smile that crossed the thief's face.

* * *

><p><em>Preview: "So the two of you...have you been...are you...um, has what I saw been going on for awhile?"<em>


	13. Chapter 13: Together

_**AN: **Aww the side characters all got their own chapter, and another chapter with a lot of focus on them after this...isn't that cute? I'm really curious to see how people react to the reveals in this. I also promise there will be at least some brief Atem and Bakura next chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think so I can get super motivated for tomorrow night's chapter ;)_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own nothing. That's it._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Together<strong>

They reached the town around the palace five days after departing. They had only made a single stop in a small village for bare necessities and in Seto and Namu's case, cloaks. Hoods pulled up over their heads and a face piece to conceal to lower half, not unlike the one Bakura had stolen for Atem in that first town they'd stopped in all those days ago when their journey together first began. Except these were not nrealy as well made and were their natural white darkened to a cream color due to wind and sand not being generous during their trip. Seto occasionally looked over at his other hooded companion. He was still suspicious as to his reasons for donning the cover.

_"I should get something to wear over my face to."_

_Jono laughed. "Why, afraid of being recognized?"_

_"I happen to be a wanted man in that town."_

_"Steal from the wrong noble?"_

_"Something like that..."_

Jono of course had dropped it after that. Trusting of his long time friend, Seto really needed to speak with him about being so careless. That attitude was the type that would get you killed in the situation they were heading to. Perhaps after he spoke with Namu about what he really was afraid of. The blond had been on edge from the moment they stepped in town, ready to bolt at the first sign of something known only tom himself by the look of him. Kisara was less on edge, and she had given a better reason to be out loud at least. The girl could barely afford to walk in large groups of people without being ready to be stoned for her appearance. Walking with a group of four other people was likely the source of no one acting against her openly. People tend to be more cowardly when it's more than a single delicate looking young girl they'd have to get through. Shadya just stood by Jono's side refusing to leave it, and it didn't appear like they'd be getting rid of her anytime soon.

The streets were plenty full of people as always. They all wanted to share in the prosperity dripping out of the palace and crowded to this city as if it were a gold mine. There were certainly enough well dressed and decorated people to support that claim, along with the vivid tapestries hung over doors, and the multitude of traders with diverse goods around every corner. Look carefully enough, and you saw the less fortunate scurrying around between the rich and in the crevices of the city like a lioness waiting for her perfect prey to come passing by. Seto made sure they all stuck close to him, literally pulling Jono back close to him and Kisara the few times he was foolish enough to get distracted or step out of line and lag behind the priest cared little if he stomped his feet and fumed about it afterwards.

They reached the edge of the town after an hours walk. All of them mostly silent and blending in with the crowd as best they could given their strange appearances. Finally they came to a place far enough where armed guards stood in thick chest plates and spears ready to strike any threat they saw. They took in the sight of the strange group and raised their spears. Seto stopped, and the others did the same. Another step and he had little doubt the guards would firmly give their only verbal warning to turn back. Seto only somewhat recognized the two of them as seasoned guards of the palace. They narrowed their eyes at the group.

Seto only had to do one thing. Reach up and pull down the hood revealing his face to the men. Shock and agape mouths appeared in a domino effect and they frantically whispered among each other for a few moments before the oldest looking one stepped forward and gave a respectful bow. His eyes tilted up to still look upon Seto. Seto kept an impassive face.

"Priest Seto," he said disbelievingly. "Y-You have returned?"

"Indeed," Seto said. "It sounds as if it was doubted I would."

The guard lifted his head. "The palace has been in morning my lord, for you and our prince." He looked through the group. "He is not with you."

"No," Seto confirmed. "But he is not harmed or at risk either, in fact this is a matter I may only discuss with the Pharaoh, as are the orders of the Prince himself." Another eruption of whispering between the other guards behind the one speaking to him. They had been gone awhile, it was no surprise they had assumed he and Atem were dead by this point. He had been counting on it actually. "Announce my arrival to priestess Isis and priest Mahado and priest initiate Mana only, have one of them inform the Pharaoh of our arrival and all of them meet with us."

The guard paused. "Priest initiate Mana sir?"

"Are you questioning me?" He asked darkly. The venom in his voice could make the most hardened of men quiver. "You dare to question he who serves the great slayer of Apep and is slated to be adviser to the next living Horus?"

"N-No Priest Seto! Forgive my insolence!" he pleaded. "We will do as you say at once." He backed away and started shouting his orders at his men, and Seto felt a smirk break out on his face. He had forgotten how wonderful it felt to know most everyone at the palace knew to fear him properly. He looked back at his group, who were more perplexed than intimidated. Even the little girl looked like she didn't understand why they possibly had such a negative reaction to him.

He must be getting soft.

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

Jono had never seen such nice things before. Not even Ma'aya's Hellanesian trinkets could compare to the beauty of the things inside the Pharaoh's palace. Everything was well kept and clean, and the carvings on the pillars were so well ingrained they almost appeared freshly carved and painted in. Not to mention the decorations, statues lining the halls depicting the gods, pieces of pottery and cloth with designs he had never laid eyes on before and in styles that most certainly weren't of their land. Treasures both foreign and domestic lining the walls, shelves, and doors as if they were nothing. The experience left him unsure of how to feel, after all, he had seen people not even be able to afford crumbs of bread and these people had enough in here to fund a village for months as just mere decoration.

He kept close behind Kisara and Seto, an arm slung around Shadya, as they lead them through the vast and confusing halls. Namu was distant, it was eerie to see his playful friend so cold and distant. Did he have a grudge on the palace as well? He'd never heard him join in on any of Bakura's rants when ever he'd go on about the terrors of the royal family and such things. The three men escorting them brought them to a hallways with a series of doors lining up the wall even spaced apart. Guest quarters? Not even the temple had this many rooms, and they hadn't had a door on every one either like this.

"Your guests may situate themselves in these rooms as they please," one of the men leading them said. "However, they will need to be escorted should they wish to wander outside them. I assume you will be taking up residence back in your quarters Priest Seto?"

"You assume wrong," Seto said. He lofted a hand to cease the man from arguing. "I intend to stay close with my companions, if you have issue with that, please feel free to bother the Pharaoh with it." The guards hushed and they all quietly walked away into formation guarding the halls. The group was left to themselves rooms to choose from the several rooms. "They all look about the same," Seto commented. "The beds should be big enough for two or more, and it'd be wise to not sleep alone and vulnerable."

"I wish to stay with Jono!" announced Shadya.

Namu's brow went up and Jono had a feeling he was smiling underneath. "Of course you do."

Jono nodded, he was unsure if letting her come to the palace was a good idea, but he wasn't going to let her rest open and alone in what could be a potential snake pit. "I see no issue with that."

"I want Seto and Kisara there to!" she proclaimed with a bright smile. Seto groaned and the white haired girl gave a giggle.

"Then who will stay with Namu?" Kisara asked her gently stroking her fingers through her red hair.

Shadya crossed her arms and gave a humph. "He can sleep alone, he made me think there was a scorpion in my bedroll!"

"You shouldn't have have put cactus flowers in my hair while I was sleeping," Namu muttered.

"They looked pretty in your hair."

Seto gave an exasperated sigh. "You'll sleep in a room with Kisara and Jono, and Namu and I will share. Understand?"

Her face fell, but she nodded in acceptance. Jono caught the girl growing more attached to their group with each day, and he selfishly enjoyed it. He should have nipped it in the bud when she was leading them to the tomb they found out the slavers were hiding out in and she had insisted on staying glued to his side and conversing with him the whole way. No, he'd selfishly encouraged the girl's affection to make up for the potential loss of his own sister. Then again, if he had to have an actual little sister, he didn't think he'd mind for it to be Shadya in another life perhaps.

"You can help Seto unpack his satchel for now," Namu spoke up and lifted the girl's spirits. "I need to use the bathing quarter's, I think I'll go ask the handsome one at the end of the hall to be my escort." He winked. Back to his old self, that was good. Shadya jumped at the chance and followed Seto in the room he picked while Namu wandered off to the guard he'd specified. Jono looked at Kisara. "Hey, I'll be back in a moment."

'I reserve the right to come find you if you're not," her voice was as calm as always and made it impossible to tell if she was joking or not. Probably not.

Jono went in Seto's room and caught Shadya carelessly reaching in his supply bag to pull things out, and Seto standing off the the side with a pout. He'd guess resisting the urge to throw her out. For such a grumpy person he was astonishingly patient when it came to Shadya. Jono stared on amused as she excitedly rambled on how beautiful she thought the palace was, and how lucky Seto was to have lived here. For a few minutes she continued to pull things he didn't need out and place them around the room with him giving little more than a grunt to indicate he didn't mind her putting it there. After awhile he decided to say the up tight priest.

"Shadya," he called to the girl. She turned her head, red locks whipping with it. "You've helped enough, why don't you go rest in our room, we had a long trip after all. Need to be rested up well, tomorrow's important."

"Oh, right," she said.

She gave Seto a small half bow before rushing out and into the room next to this one. Jono chuckled and stepped inside shutting the door behind him. Seto let out a relieved sigh and sat on the edge of his bed for the night. He hadn't been joking, these beds could easily fit two or three depending on which three of them. Jono walked over and took a seat next to him, palms flat on the bed and head turned to look at the side of his darker face.

"So the big question," Jono said. "Why aren't we speaking to the Pharaoh right now?"

Seto hmm'd in thought. "Doesn't work that way." Jono didn't have patience for cryptic answers right now.

"Why not?" He asked. "Straight answer."

Seto leaned back on his arms, eyes tracing the designs on the walls. "The Pharaoh can not simply appear before you, he must be readied and presentable in best light, he must make sure you know you are under his hospitality, sleeping in his beds, and surrounded by his men."

"It's a power move?" Jono asked astounded.

Seto gave a short nod. "If I had come back with just Atem, this wouldn't be necessary, but I returned without him under suspicious orders with a group of strangers. As much as the Pharaoh probably wishes to demand answers from us right away, his adviser's would never allow him to act so rash or foolish. They're most likely spying on us, reporting our every move to the Pharaoh himself."

Jono was startled by that piece of information. The walls here felt more imprisoning and less safe suddenly. "That sounds...ominous." He shook his head running a hand through his poofed gold hair. "Do you think things are going to be alright? I mean, we're already being put in a game we don't know how to play, besides you."

"I suppose," Seto commented. There was something he wasn't telling him, as always. It was so frustrating. Jono abruptly began to stand, when Seto spoke. "Wait, do not go, not yet."

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

Kisara rested on the bed, Shadya laying off next to her, breathing light, and already falling into a deep sleep. She gazed at the door across the room. Aside from the younger's girls sighs there wasn't any sound in the room or coming from outside. The walls may simply be thick, and the guards were all the way at the end of the hallways, so it might have been more odd to actually hear something. Still, she found herself restless. She sat up and slid off of the bed. Her bare feet pressed on the stone floor softly with each step to avoid any loud steps that could wake Shadya from her light sleep.

Jono had been gone awhile now. She did tell him she would come get him if he took too long. The dragon girl left the room doing her best to slowly open and close the door before walking to the next room. She pressed her palms on the door and pushed it open slowly. It only made a quieted scraping noise against the floor. She stood in the doorway staring ahead inside the room. Her eyes blinked twice.

"Oh."

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

Mana sprinted through the corridors. The young priestess in training was stretching her short legs as far as they would go to speed up. It was just unbelievable. Her short garments flapped in the wind along with her wild spiky hair. Her arms swinging back and forth as she gained momentum. She turned around the corner to a dead end hallway with a single door at the end of it. A smile took up nearly her entire face as she rushed the door. She flung it open with her own inertia and fell over flat on her face.

"Oomph!" she grunted. She quickly pulled herself back up and jumped back on her feet expecting to see a familiar face. Instead, all there was were empty sheets on a cold bed and no signs of anything being moved from it's proper placed. That didn't seem right. She flitted her head back and forth as if that would suddenly make something appear out of the blue. Her smile faded into a frown and her shoulders sagged. "No...they said he was back." She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Initiate Mana?" a voice called from behind. A guard, neither new or experienced yet curiously poking his head in and observing what the girl was doing in here. "Why are you in Priest Seto's room?"

"They said he returned," she said sadly. "That he was okay. I don't understand...why would they..."

The guard nodded. "Yes he arrived a few hours ago, he and his party are staying in the east guest quarters.

Mana immediately perked up. "The guest quarters?" The guardbarely got out a 'yes' before Mana was running passed him almost bumping into him along the way. "Thank you!" she shouted waving back at him as she made her way...to the other side of the palace. By the time she was almost there she was thoroughly reminded of just how large the palace was. She was nearly out of breath as she turned on the final hallway that brought her to the long corridor with doors lined up the side. She looked at the long line of doors.

She leaned on the wall tapping her chin. Her hope was to surprise the older priest, but which door was he in? The answer was obvious. Open all of them. She started with the first, cracking it open just a peak and looking through. No Seto, there was a young girl a few years younger than herself sleeping in there. Bright red hair, how pretty! She'd tell her that later when she woke up. She shut the door just as carefully as she'd opened it not wanting to wake the sleeping girl. She moved over to the next one and pressed against it. Nothing. Cursed rooms were like tombs. No sounds escaped in or out. Considering the types of things people did and spoke of behind closed doors, maybe that was on purpose.

Mana pressed on the door, slowly opening it doing her best not to create noise. She caught it, the brief glimpse of brunette hair she was looking for. Grinning manically, she stepped back and pushed her weight on the door shoving it open. The wood made a loud band being slammed open and Mana barged in.

"Seto-Ahhhh!" she squeaked quickly running back out.

"Mana!" Seto's angry voice followed her out of the room.

"S-Sorry!" She said from outside of the room, face red and frantically waving her hands. The guards from the end of the hallways must have hear the commotion and started running in their direction.. She 'eeped' and looked between the guards coming in their direction from opposite ends. "Everything is fine!" she shouted at them. "I uhm, walked in on Priest Seto changing!" she assured them. They stopped in their tracks not daring to get closer to the room after hearing that. Perfect. "Completely my fault, my mistake. Sorry." She waved her hand in a shooing motion. "You can go back to, guarding stuff I guess."

The hesitated, but turned heel and went back to their posts at the end of the hallway. Mana felt utter relief wash over her. "Phew." She dared to look back in the room. Her face stayed red. She scurried inside, shutting the door and staring ahead with her back pressed tightly against it.

Priest Seto was in the room. With a man, and a woman. Everyone was naked.

Well not her, she wasn't naked. That begged the question; why was she the only one not naked?

She looked between the woman, pale and glowing like ivory with just as white hair and soft blue eyes. Her curves well defined and body voluptuous in all the right aspects, but still appearing lithe due to having height on her side, unlike Mana. Then the man, lean muscle on golden, but not brown skin. Eyes like amber gems and hair that reminded her of wheat at harvest time in the fields. They were both extraordinary and exotic, and she most definitely was not staring at them and Priest Seto trying to put on their robes.

"Seto," Mana finally managed to get out, voice high pitched and cracking. "Who are they?"

"Kisara," the woman answered with a smile. Why was she smiling?! "That is Jono." she pointed to the blond man.

Mana slowly moved her chin up and down in an awkward nod. "So the two of you...have you been...are you...um, has what I saw been going on for awhile?"

"Mana!" Seto snapped. "What in the name of Ammut are you doing here?!"

She hadn't been trying to catch him naked with two strangers that was certain. Her mouth felt dry and her throat constricted. "Aaaah...aa..." -"Damn it girl spit it out!-" "The master sent me to come get you!" she rushed out at the frightening glare on the priest's face.

"Mahado?" He asked confused. "Why?"

"He just asked me to tell you to come to his room."

Seto shook his head, looking annoyed. He wrestled the last pieces of his clothing back on. "Fine." He stomped for the door before looking back. He motioned to the white haired woman. "Make sure he-" towards the golden haired man- "doesn't do anything stupid."

"I'm not a child!"

"Alright."

The priest left the room and three people in a very awkward situation. Mana kept staring between the two now loosely dressed strangers she didn't know. She cleared her throat. "So uhm, how do you two know Priest Seto?"

"Please sit down," Kisara's feathery voice offered as she patted the bed.

"Why?" Mana asked.

The man, Jono laughed. "Because this is going to be a long story."

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

Namu tapped his knuckles on the door. The guard escorting him stood stiff and with his spear held tight. Protective, that was good, it meant she was safe here. He watched Namu like a hawk, and the cloaked boy did his best to ignore the uneasy feeling it gave him. It was his duty. He should feel luck he'd granted his request in the first place. After a moment of no one answering, he knocked on the wooden door a second time. More firm and louder this time. Another wait. Just as he was ready to turn back and tell his escort to take him back to his room, the door began to slide open. Namu froze and watched as the figure of a woman in garments fit for her priestess and her black hair let down appeared in the doorway.

She looked over him critically. "May I help you?"

"Forgive us for disturbing you Priestess Isis," the guard bowed his head. Namu couldn't care if it would be polite to do the same or if it made both the Priestess and the guard look at him with irritation that he didn't. His body refused to move. "One of Priest Seto's companion's seeks your audience."

"I'm very sorry," she said, "but I have important matters to attend to, perhaps another time."

She began to close the door and Namu shoved his foot in the way of the door. "Isis wait!"

The guard closed in pressing his spear against him. The priestess stared aghast, turning to anger. "Who are you to address me and disturb me so? Get out of my quarters!"

"Please," Namu begged. "Look at my eyes."

That appeared to just disturb her. For some reason she did it anyways, scrunching her eyes and looking closely at the exposed sliver of the boy's face. Her own face paled about three shades instantly and she brought a hand up over her mouth. She reached out and pulled his face close to hers looking into his eyes mere centimeters apart.

"It can't be," she muttered to herself. Her head raised to the guard. "I can handle this from here, tell no one about bringing him here, do you understand?"

The guard sputtered. "Priestess, I can not leave you alone with this man, he nearly barged in your room!"

"That's an order!" she barked at the man.

Before he could give a further argument she pulled the boy in her room and slammed the door. She made sure it was securely shut, no cracks to see or listen through. Her gaze went to the cloaked boy she had pushed to the center of the room. He stood still, staring at her from underneath his hood. Isis slowly walked towards him, her steps nearly faltering a few times. Her eyes were soft and watery.

"Pull down your hood." It was an order, no different than the one she'd given the guard, just spoken quieter.

Namu's trembling hands reached up and his fingers wrapped around the hood. He wasn't sure if he was ready. He squeezed the fabric between his fingers trying to bring himself to pull it down. Isis, now standing right before him, raised her own hands and placed them on top of his. First she helped him pull down her hood, pale yellow hair spilling out over his shoulders. She gasped, lip quivering. Her small hands curled over the fabric over the lower half of his face, and she pull that down as well. Namu's face revealed to her, she shut her eyes tightly and let out a choked noise. They reopened and tears flowed freely from them.

"Masa?" she said sounding grieving and hopeful all at once.

Namu took in a deep breath. "I-it's good to see you again, sister."

"Masa!" she repeated the name throwing her arms around him and burying her face in his against the side of his head. She sobbed into hair, holding onto him as tight as she could. "You came back, you're alive. I thought...we all thought..." she broke down into incomprehensible sobs.

Namu reached up to hold her to, and dive in to the warmth of her embrace. His expression, fear, sadness, and just the barest hints of relief underneath. "That I was dead? That was the point of vanishing for six years."

* * *

><p><em>Preview: They pushed the blade in and slid it across ear to ear with horrific ease. A red line replaced what should have been smooth skin and a river of red flowed down. The thud of a heavy, lifeless body echoed in the room.<em>


	14. Chapter 14: Seperation

**_AN: _**_...Oh you guys are gonna hate me for this one. Please review?_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Yugioh or make money from it, so please take pity on me._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Seperation<strong>

_The night sky blanketed over them, illuminating the camp under the stars and the moonlight. Shadya rested in her tent, next to Namu's on the other side of camp. Kisara stayed near the fire listening to the sounds of the desert outside of her tent. There was a great deal of beauty in the darkness, it was likely unusual for a creature of light to admit so. She had felt the darkness around Jono though, he was the darkness, and he was beautiful. She mused on her companions curled up by the flames. Orange light dancing on her pale skin and a pleasant heat radiating from the fire to her body. _

_Jono was kind and gentle. Always taking the time to show her or Shadya something he thought they needed to know about the supplies or their steeds. Being ever patient and gentle around them, even when he picked Shadya up and whirled her around to amuse her. He was a strong man for certain, who was the type not shy away from fights. At the same time he was that gentle man she had had experience with. Meeting someone that naturally kind and compassionate towards her was an anomaly. Combined with the connection the two felt every time their skin so much as scraped against each other. Their dragons connecting and calling out for each other. It was the purest and most natural connection she'd ever felt to a person and it had only grown over the past few days. _

_Then there was Seto, her childhood savior. The boy who had taken pity on her when everyone else threw revulsion her way. He had changed so much, hardened and icy eyes. He was so serious. Underneath it, she still saw that boy from the small temple village she'd met all those years ago. She saw it when he complimented Shadya on her reigning in the camels, when he checked around to make sure everyone was prepared for the next day of riding out, and when he looked at Jono with a softness she had only seen in dreams before. Part of her coveted that softness and to rekindle some sort of nostalgia. So she spoke with him, every chance she was given. They talked about their lives and how they had been up to this point, and she shared her thoughts on some of his ideas. He had turned cynical, and maybe she had to a little. They bonded, a connection over their shared tragedy, and drawn together by how much they saw of themselves in the other. _

_Both of them had come to mean so much to her in a short time. Kisara could say she had friends now. Or maybe not. Friends seemed more like the friendly banter she had with Namu or the passing affection she handed to Shadya when the girl sought it. This was different. It was a deeper bond than that. This topic had been confusing her for so long, she decided that night to speak with them. With Namu and Shadya both soundly sleeping it was the perfect chance. She needed to see if they had fallen asleep first. She didn't want to wake them just to ease her own mind after all. _

_She had crawled to Jono's tent and pulled back the flap. Nothing. The blond had been absent from his own tent. She had been alarmed. There had been no indications of him sneaking out, and where would he have gone? They were in the middle of the desert at night. She felt a protective surge, she knew she had to alert Seto. They had to find him!_

_She sprinted to Seto's tent and fell forward in the sand. The grains irritated her skin, but she hardly cared. She crawled forward the last step and pushed open the fabric in a panic. Her eyes went wide for a very different reason when she saw what was inside. _

_Jono perfectly fine, seated on Seto's lap. Their garments pushed up and giving her a view of where the priest and the thief were joined at their bodies. The golden haired boy was flushed and letting out light pants that he bit his own hand to stifle. Seto had his head bent down grunting quietly and holding on to the other for dear life. Hands were placed over each other on hips and pushed and pulled Jono's body against Seto's to help him thrust in and out of the boy. _

_Kisara hadn't been shocked persay. There had been hints, those looks shared between them, and Jono's frustration at some unknown situation involving the other that he refused to elaborate on. It made sense. They were beautiful together, and she felt envy creep in her heart at the sight, the sounds, and even the musky scent of their union. For once Kisara coveted something. _

_They hadn't noticed her and kept letting out those pretty quieted noises, Seto pushing in and out of the thief straddling him. They didn't notice her until Jono let out a loud gasp and Seto raised his head to see her having crawled directly behind him and press her lips to his neck. Seto's stared and stopped, Jono paralyzed by the same shock. _

_"Please don't stop," she whispered in the darkness to them. Pressing her lips to his neck yet again for a small butterfly kiss before crawling beside him over to Seto. Her white hand rested over his cheek she leaned in close. "It's so beautiful." She kissed him, on the lips. Warmth spreading in her body as he returned the kiss, reaching out to stroke and exposed shoulder from her dress falling down. A large hand wrapped around her own and she pulled away to see Jono grasping her hand. She smiled at them both, slipping the other sleeve down her shoulder and letting it fall down her body. She pushed it over her legs and away. Creamy, naked skin shining. Curves that were absent on their own bodies pronounced on hers and round breasts heavy on her chest. _

_Jono and Seto began their rhythm again, Jono doing most of the work now lifting himself up and down. Seto grabbed her hand and brought it to his own need, neglected in their throws of passion. She understood. She stroked him slowly, tiny hand wrapping around and moving in a steady motion. Jono pulled his entire lower lip in his mouth to keep from making any noise. Yes they needed to be quiet, or the others would hear. They would wake them. _

_Her other hand found its way to lovingly feel Seto's bicep, bringing it down his whole arm to his wrist. She followed his example and brought his hand over to her, placing over a soft breast. Seto's breath hitched and his hips bucked harder inside Jono. She gave a hushed mewl as he molded the mound in his hand, thumb sliding over a pert nipple. The warmth spread to down below, it already had, but now she felt it full force. Her thighs were growing damp and she felt Jono thrusting up in her hand more erratically and twitching. Small droplets of pre-release falling over her hand. Seto lowered his hand, fingers brushed over her flat stomach, before reaching the place she needed them the most. Poking between hot folds and sliding against a small bud. She threw her head back, but swallowed her moan. Jono was forced to the same she imagined when she tightened her grip involuntarily. _

_Everything was just too perfect. Jono in Seto, her hand around Jono, Seto's hand caressing her in the most intimate way. Euphoric. Her body spasmed and she saw a light even her dragon couldn't rival behind her closed eyes. Moisture fell over her hand and she heard Seto give a sharp inhale. They all collapsed. Jono laying on top of Seto, and her lying beside them both. Both of them touched her. Jono rubbing a hand up and down her round hip, Seto stroking the hair out of her damp face. She leaned over to place a kiss to both their lips. Each one started as a small peck, but ended up deeper. More sensual as she lost herself one time after the other. _

_Finally, for the first time in her long and tortured life, Kisara was truly happy. _

Jono romanticized their story when he told it to Mana, and he left out the part about the sex. Including the incident she later learned he and Seto had inside of a temple to Hathor. When one erects a temple to a goddess who has sex as one of her domains Kisara felt it should no longer be considered blasphemous to actually copulate inside it.

As she sat on the bed watching Jono right next to her hyperbolizing their romance with Seto they had only just recently began, knowing Shadya was in the next room waiting for them when she woke up, everything just felt right in the world. Which was why it was only natural Kisara felt that it was all about to come crashing down around her.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

One more day. Not even that, not even an hour.

They were just outside the village where Bakura had been born, the ruins of Kul Elna in clear view past the sand hill they were setting up camp on. They had set up a single tent, Atem pointing out there was no point in putting a second up. Bakura had grumbled and whined about it, but relented in the end. They hadn't set up a fire, neither felt like eating nor anything else of the sort. They just wanted to rest and be renewed for when they faced the demons of the past the next day. The result was they went to sleep cold and had to curl up close inside the tent under the combined blankets from both their supplies.

Bakura and Atem laid with their arms wrapped around each other, legs intertwined. The thief still unsure about all of this. Being so close to the prince, despite all he was trying to do. After everything his family, his father had done, could he really just lay her with him and accept whatever strange spell had taken hold of them? Those were thoughts for another time when he wasn't freezing and tired. He curled up with Atem in the pitch black chill of their tent. Breath slowing down and evening out as they both felt the embrace of sleep take them.

Neither had pleasant dreams that night. Only visions of death and curses behind closed eyelids.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Isis felt a mix of joy and confusion at the sight of her brother. Her sweet baby brother with flower eyes and golden silk hair who had vanished from the palace walls as just a child still. Her tauk had never picked up any trace of him, and all in the palace assumed him dead. None would say it to her face, but she had seen their silent condolences in their eyes. Their pity, their sorrow. It had been much like Atem's situation now. She didn't have the will to let go of him or pull away from his embrace. She wanted to keep him in her arms and protect him until time ended. Eventually, he was the one to pull away. As happy as she was, he looked terrified. The trembling didn't seem to be from nerves anymore.

"Masa what's wrong?" She questioned. His name sounded so wonderful to her ears now that it wasn't associated with death.

"I-I can't stay long Isis," he whispered. He moved close to her as if the walls could hear them. "I need to speak with the Pharaoh."

"The meeting will be tomorrow," she told him.

"I can't wait that long," he insisted. He looked around, head flailing wildly. "There is something he needs to know, about Akhenaden."

The priestess narrowed her eyes. She pulled her brother to sit at the chair behind her small desk. She went on her knees and grabbed his hands in hers, resting them in his lap. She looked him straight in the eyes with the same nurturing look she had when he was just a child. "Masa, what's going on? Why did you leave?" The last question nearly broke her voice.

"Please quit calling me that," he wretched and began to cry. Loud wet sobs filled the room and he curled over in the chair. "Just stop."

"That's your name," she said in a gentle voice.

He shook his head wildly. "Not anymore. Sister please understand, I can't be Masa anymore."

Isis hesitated. Her brother had been gone six years, and now she knew for certain that he had chosen not to return. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer to this. "W-why not?"

He raised his head, eyes spilling tears and wide with fear. "Because Akhenaden wants to kill Masa." Isis felt her heart drop into her stomach. That rotten bastard! He was after Masa, he was the reason he'd left! She leaned up and pulled his head to her chest letting him release his pent up sobs.

"If Akhenaden tried to hurt you, we can tell Pharaoh in the morning," Isis assured him. Her voice now steady and fierce. "We all know he was responsible for Atem's vanishing, but there's no proof. If you speak against him then we have the proof to at least throw him in a cell immediately until we can gather more."

Masa nodded his head against her. "That's what I'm asking for, please you have to let me see him. Isis I can't stay in the palace with him free. He's going to kill me!"

She cupped his face and wiped away his tears. "Listen to me, no one is going to hurt you ever again. I promise." She did her best to assure him, to sound unwavering and certain. "I don't know what happened, but I will see Pharaoh and tell him you have something against his brother. Stay here, and I'll send for you when it's time."

He shook his head up and down. She released him and watched him slump back in the chair. Drained and terrified. Not for long, she would make sure Masa was safe. She was never going to lose her brother again. She stepped out of the room closing the door behind her. She looked to the guard, expression as serious and grim as she could muster.

"You guard this door with absolute vigilance, no one besides me goes in or out, understand?"

"Yes Priestess Isis," he said respectfully.

Isis left, leaving Masa behind in the safety of her quarters. The Pharaoh would hear of his brother's treachery from a victim first hand and they could finally lock him away until they had the evidence to prove his other crimes. Then they could do what should have been done fifteen years ago and cut the head off of the snake. This should feel like an approaching victory, but as the priestess made her way through the stone halls all she felt was an intense dread.

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

_There palace courtyard wall full. The nobles and their families filling the room at every side and corner, but leaving the center empty and surrounded. That wasn't normal, not for what appeared to be a party. Their cups all filled to the brim with thick, red wine and their clothes the finest silks and gold decorating them. His father, where was his father? He saw the priests and Isis in the crowd spread out. Even Mana and Mahado over near a pillar to the right. Where was father though?_

_Atem made his way through the crowd, excusing himself with each court noble he brushed against. They parted like a sea of human bodies. As he walked the prince took in his own appearance. His arms were covered in gold bands and he saw a finely made, colored shendyt around his hips when he looked down. The heavy weight of the golden, winged crown his father had made for him apparent on his head. The final few nobles parted and finally he saw father._

_He gasped horrified. _

_His father and his uncle stood side by side over a beaten and weak Bakura. The king of thieves looking so pathetic, multiple bruises and body struggling to draw in breath. His hands and feet were bound and he was stripped down to only a thin shenti. His eyes met Atem's, pleading, and begging._

_"Help me." _

_Atem saw his father raising a sword. All the nobles began to clap and cheer. Some of them even laughing as his father grew ready to strike him down. _

_"Bakura!" he shouted running to him and throwing himself over the other boy's badly treated body just as his father brought the sword down. The blade stopped just short of slicing through them both. He gazed up at his father desperate. "Father please!" Tears fell from his scarlet eyes and his father's shone with pity. _

_The nobles went wild around them. Jeering and cursing Atem, yelling at him to move out of the way. Even the priests scowled and glared at him. Their cups sloshed around as they waved their arms and he saw it wasn't thick wine, but blood spilling out of the cups and down their chins. The gold jewelry now looked like aged yellow bones, including the ones around his own arms. The prince screamed and threw them off. He grabbed Bakura trying to get him to stand. They had to get out of here. As he tried to pull him up, suddenly the weight of his crown increased twenty fold and his head slammed down, pinning him on top of Bakura. He tried to pry it off, but it wouldn't budge. The nobles shifted before his very eyes. Fangs and claws growing out of them and eyes going pitch black. Monsters._

_"It must be done," his uncle said to his father. _

_"No!"Atem begged. _

_His father shook his head. "Forgive me my son." The sword was raised again and fell forward, brought down and piercing both their bodies. _

_"Fa-aather." Atem gurgled out as blood filled his lungs, his last sight his father's face contorting and twisting the same way as all of the others in room. _

Atem inhaled as deep as he could, shooting up inside the ten. Bakura's arms fell away from the prince as he sat up. His body shook and was covered in sweat, but he felt as cold as ice. Atem buried his face in his palms letting out dry sobs. The blankets slipped from his body exposing more of him to the night air, but he made not a move to pull them back up. He lowered his hands to wrap around his own body in a pathetic comfort and looked down at Bakura.

The thief was fast asleep, chest rising and falling with deep breaths. His face twitch every few moments and he snored loud and annoying, a small string of drool leaking from his open mouth on to the blanket under them. The sight warmed his heart, because it meant Bakura was alive. He collapsed back down against the ground and curled up with the thief again. He grabbed his shoulder and shook him.

"Wake up," he whispered in the dark. He had to make sure he'd wake up. The thief gave a snore of increased volume and off tempo, but didn't move beyond that. "Damn it wake up!" he grunted out frustrated. He was ready to give up and just go back to sleep, assured by his inhuman snoring that he must be fine. He pressed close to him and let his eyes drift shut again.

_"Atem."_

His eyes fell right back open. He sat up and looked around, making sure to check Bakura as well. Nothing, no sign of anyone calling his name. Adding hallucinations to the list of issues going on with his mind at the moment made him eager to fall back in to sleep. He leaned down again, not even having placed his body on the ground this time.

_"Follow my voice." _It was soft like a whisper, and delicate.

"Who's there?" he called out. No answer.

He stared at the parting of the tent. There could be someone outside. He reached for one of the swords laying a small ways away from them in the tent and held it ready in his hand. Carefully, he crouched and leapt outside the tent. He saw no one. He moved in a circled seeing every side around the tent. Not a sign of anyone even close. Shaking his head he gave a sigh. He needed to rest, this journey, this place…it was messing with his head obviously. He turned to go back inside the tent. The sword fell from his hand and he coughed. His arms pressed flat against his sides and his legs followed suit. He was raised to his toes and head tilted up. He felt the tendrils of shadows twisting and curling around him, crawling up his legs, around his body. They constricted him and deprived him of any breath. He whimpered as they squeezed even harder. The end of the tendril curled around his mouth trying to pry open his lips. He resisted keeping them sealed.

He couldn't speak or move, but he screamed inside his head.

_'Bakura, help me.'_

_"He can't save you." _The voice was back, deeper and twisted now. It sounded like what it truly was, a demon. The tendrils pressed more insistently against the crease of his mouth. _"Open!"_

He couldn't shake his head, so instead he just closed them tighter. The tendrils also closed tighter, crushing his ribcage in harder, and harder, the ones on his legs slithering up in a violating touch. He quivered in their cold grasp. He couldn't take it anymore. He opened his mouth and let out a scream and felt them shove their way inside his mouth and into his body taking away his consciousness.

Everything faded to black just as the image of a black face with large horns and glowing red eyes flashed before him.

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

Jono side eyed the guard escorting him. "You sure this is the way? I thought he was heading for the baths?"

The stiff guard simply said in a dignified, even voice, "He expressed desire for my comrade to take him to priestess Isis, I assure you I did not mishear."

Jono sighed tucking his hands behind his head. "Whatever, he has Kisara worried he's been gone so long. She wouldn't go back into our room until someone made sure he got back to his." He scoffed. "He's old enough to look after himself I say, and what's the worst that could happen inside a heavily guarded palace anyone barely knows we're in?" That might have been more to tell himself everything was okay.

The guard's nostrils flared, either mad or annoyed Jono couldn't quite tell. He escorted him through another hall to a lone door with no one around it. The guard looked puzzled at the door and glanced around.

"Something wrong?" Jono asked. The man didn't respond and shoved the door open.

Namu yelped inside from the guard startling him and fell out of the chair he was sitting on. He turned his head frantically between the guard and Jono. Jono didn't hesitate to run to his distressed friend on the floor. The boy was in rough shape. Hair a mess like he'd been pulling at it, and his normally meticulous kohl patterns ruined and smeared from what he assumed to be tears if the redness of his eyes meant anything. Jono snarled at the guard.

"You scared him half to death!" he chastised. The guard glanced around the room.

"Where is priestess Isis and the guard that escorted you?" he asked.

Namu sighed. "I don't know." He said his voice exhausted. "She left a while ago, he probably went with her." The guard didn't say another word before stepping out and closing the door behind himself. "Ass." Namu muttered.

Jono gave a laugh. "Maybe it's a guard thing?" Namu tried to present a weak smile, but Jono saw right through it. "Hey, come here." He pulled his friend close and raised his robes. Using the ends he wiped Namu's face, rubbing off the smeared kohl until none remained around the other's eyes. "That's better, don't know why wear this stuff, you're plenty handsome without it." He playfully pushed the other.

Namu chuckled. "Are you propositioning me?" He crossed his legs over the floor and some of the tension left his body.

"In your dreams," Jono said.

"Eh, I'll avoid those dreams," The other teased. "I don't need dragon lady and the grumpiest priest to live wanting to castrate me."

Jono shook his head. "That obvious?"

Namu gave a shrug and rubbed his shoulder. "A little, what's going on with that by the way?"

Jono really wished he had an answer. He had sort of just fallen in with them, and he'd fallen fast. They had melded together so soon after meeting and it worked. They didn't have any explanation for it, it just did. "It's complicated."

"Are you happy?" Namu asked.

Jono took a moment to think about it. He thought about the rare smiles Seto gave, and Kisara glowing in the moonlight like goddess. "I think so."

"Then it's not that complicated," Namu suggested.

That made sense, in a weird way. If he was happy, why question it. Nothing was certain, and they were surrounded by potential enemies he was told. So for now, he could be happy before everything inevitably went to shit.

Jono grinned at his friend. "You're right, thanks Namu. You always know what to say." Jono just wished he had the same gift. So he could help the boy with whatever was distressing him. A knock drew their attention to the door. Namu started to lift himself up, and Jono promptly pushed him back down. "I'll get it." Namu settled back on the floor and Jono pushed himself up. He went over to the door and pushed it open a crack.

A woman stood on the other side. She was a petite thing in modest black robes and decorative kohl underlining her eyes. She smiled up at him and gave a small bow of her head. "Good day, is Priestess Isis in?" Jono blinked, the guard hadn't told her.

"No she, stepped away," he looked passed her. There was no trace of the guard. "Where did the man guarding the door go?"

She tilted her head. "There was no one here when I walked up, I found it rather strange myself."

"Oh," Jono said. "Guess he stepped away to. Anyways she's not here, so try again later I guess?" He didn't want to be rude, but he really didn't know what else to tell her.

She bowed her head again. "Of course, have a nice evening sir."

Jono nodded and moved to close the door looking away from the woman in black. He felt cold metal press against his throat a moment later. Slowly his gaze shifted to the robed woman. Another person had stepped in beside her, clad in the same robes, but a jackal mask covering their face. They held the blade against his neck and she gazed up into his eyes.

"I am sorry you had to be here." She nodded at her companion.

They pushed the blade in and slid it across ear to ear with horrific ease. A red line replaced what should have been smooth skin and a river of red flowed down. The thud of a heavy, lifeless body echoed in the room. He heard Namu scream in terror. The blood was falling too fast and he was losing strength. They stepped over him like he was nothing. Jono tried to hold on, to get up off of the ground. Blood filled his mouth from inside his throat. He choked on it unable to breath and hacked it up on the floor along with already bleeding out.

He pushed himself up enough to balance on his hands and turn his head to the side. Namu was cowering against the wall, the hooded figures approaching. He was screaming for help. Jono watched the two intruders stand over him. The man in the Jackal mask grabbed him by his hair. Namu struggled to no avail, unable to shake his grip.

"It was foolish of you to return Masa," the woman said.

Her voice sounded far away for some reason. Jono's arms gave out and he laid on the floor helplessly. His body convulsed and his coughing became more violent, his face half laying in a pool of his own blood. The Jackal masked man struck Namu's head against the wall and with a thud Namu went limp. His chest still moved, Jono was able to make that out before his vision started to get blurry. He saw the silhouette of what looked like them picking Namu up. Two blobs was all he saw now, coming towards him.

"You didn't severe it all the way," one blob said sounding like they were at the opposite end of the cave. "No wonder he's still alive." They moved out of sight and he was left with a bleeding of sandy colors and silence.

A moment of clarity, he saw a face appear before his eyes. A face with violet eyes crowned by golden hair. It looked sad. The background faded more and more, hardly any color left to keep it from going black. As everything else lost clarity, the face gained it, now there was a body, and he could see them well enough for a name to come to mind.

"M-M-a…" A large flow of red spilled from his mouth and blackness filled the background completely. The woman in front of him becoming crystal clear, staring down at him and crying. "Ma'aya?"

"Foolish boy," his sister's specter said to him. "I warned you."

* * *

><p><em>Preview: "I am the creature lurking in the shadows that children fear, I am the giver of the deceptions spewed from every politician's lips, I am the manifestation of the hate, pride, and envy that lurks within the human soul. I . Am. Zorc."<em>


	15. Chapter 15: Release

_**AN:** Hopefully this makes up for the shock of last chapter (RIP Jono ). Because I honestly think this is my favorite chapter out of the whole thing so far, I just loved how it turned out. Can you tell my specialty is normally horror? Haha. Anyways please review guys, cause I'm really proud of this chapter and it'd mean a lot to me. Anyways enjoy! Next one's on Friday/Saturday. _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I shall tell you the tale of a fantastical series known as Yugioh that was written by a brilliant Japanese man, and then produced twice by two seperate brilliant Japanese anime companies before a shitty american dubbing company tried to ruin it...the one thing you should know...is that I never owned it or made a dime off it._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Release<strong>

The first thing Bakura registered was a cold chill embracing him. His eye fell open slowly and he brought his arms up to wrap around himself and shivered from the freezing desert air the snuck in through the opening in the ten. That wasn't right. He reached out to grab Atem who must have rolled away in the night. He felt empty space and no warm body. Instincts kicked and he became fully awake. He rushed to sit up and frantically scoped the inside of the tent. Atem was nowhere to be seen and the tent was partially open. Bakura hurried outside and searched around for any sign of the younger boy.

He spotted Atem a few meters away from the tent safe and sound…and sitting crossed legged in the sand staring out into the desert. He didn't turn around or acknowledge Bakura leaving the tent and joining him outside. Bakura scowled approaching the prince.

"Hey," he said. "You know it's freezing in the tent by myself, you left it open." No answer. Atem didn't move an inch. He stayed hunched over, crossed legged and turned in the direction of Kul Elna. Bakura's voice went less harsh, not that he was worried. "I'm speaking to you." Nothing. "Hey!"

Atem sat up straighter and for some reason Bakura felt a chill completely separate from the one of the night air. He was so calm and steady as he stood up from his place sitting on the sand. No shivers or chill bumps on his skin either. That wasn't normal, he'd been out there longer than Bakura after all. Atem's head slowly turned while his body remained firmly planted in place. His head turned three-fourths the way to face Bakura and he stared at the thief.

He was sure right then and there something was horribly wrong. His eyes were blank. They were the same red they had always been, but there was no life or emotion in them. As if his soul had been sucked out and replaced with just empty void. Worse, was his smile. Not clever and smug smirk, or even a bright genuine grin. It was a crooked and uneven upturn of his lips that was intimidating. Bakura blinked.

"Atem?" Bakura asked. His voice came out shakier than he intended.

Atem turned his head back at the village. Bakura could still see edge of that ugly smile from the angle. "I think we should head to the village." He said voice monotone and wistful. "Now."

Bakura brought his arms back up around himself, and not because of the cold this time. He backed up in the direction of the tent slowly. The tent where their swords were at. "The night's dangerous, we should wait until morning. There's no telling what dark forces are lurking in that forsaken place."

Atem cackled. Not laughed, or chuckled, he cackled like a hyena. No, a hyena sounded friendlier and less vicious than the cursed awful sound that spewed from the other boy's lips. It was the final confirmation Bakura needed to realize this wasn't Atem. Atem wasn't capable of such an awful sound, no decent soul could be. Bakura kept walking back, just a quick sprint away from the tent. His cackling stopped suddenly and the desert around them fell silent. There were no sounds of the winds or any wild creatures in the distance. The desert felt dead everywhere around them.

"Where are you going?" Atem asked. "I thought we were on this journey together?"

Bakura did his best to appear normal and composed. "We are." He added and irritated tone to his voice. "I'm going back to bed, it's late. We can wait until morning."

His foot moved back. "But I want to go now." Bakura felt a spike of terror. His voice had changed, gone deeper with what sounded like Atem's voice with another that could only belong to a monster talking underneath it at the same time. Atem turned around to face him completely. If the smile was frightening, this was bone chilling. The dark amusement and murderous gaze of a predator who spotted its prey. He took a step forward at Bakura and the thief flinched back unconsciously. "Why are you acting scared of me?" That voice. That horrible, horrible voice. "It's only me."

Bakura shook his head mustering the courage to glare at the monster. "No! You're not Atem, you…I-I don't know what you are!" There were two possibilities. This creature had either done something with Atem and copied his image -which meant Atem was likely dead- or it was inside him.

'_By the gods I can't tell which would be worse.'_

The creature started to speak again, taking another step closer with every sentence. "I am the creature lurking in the shadows that children fear, I am the giver of the deceptions spewed from every politician's lips, I am the manifestation of the hate, pride, and envy that lurks within the human soul. I . Am. Zorc." The creature was only a few steps away.

Bakura made a decision, he bolted to the tent diving inside of it. He crawled to where the swords were and searched. Nothing. The swords were gone! He felt something sharp pressed to the base of his spine right above his waist garment. It spun over it, pressing uncomfortably, but not penetrating. The thing was playing with him. The cold steel stroked up his spine like a careful touch that would split his skin at any moment. He didn't move a muscle in fear of his helplessness and unwilling to risk moving the wrong way with the sword pressed against him.

"Good boy," The thing whispered in its bastardization of Atem's voice. "Let's get out of this cramped tent and stand, hmm?" Bakura did as told, the blade moving with him kept at the same dangerous proximity. "How lovely your self-preservation is, so obedient." It commented rumbling in the back of its throat. Bakura didn't speak. "Nothing to say to me? That's boring." He felt a solid form press close to him, the hand not on the sword coming up to wrap around his throat. The touch was almost intimate if it weren't icy cold. The things breath was just as chilling as it whispered in his ear. "What about now?"

He heard the sword fall into the sand. Periwinkle eyes fell to where it rested. The creature's hold on his neck was more a mockery of a caress than a chokehold, but that could change if he got caught. Could he grab for the sword in time? Anything was better than standing there and being played with by this monster wearing Atem's face.

"Ah, Ah, Ah," it said. Nails dug in his throat and the now free other hand came forward to wrap around and lay the palm across his flat stomach and pull him against the body that felt familiar and completely alien at the same time. Bakura tried to move, but the creature had an inhuman strength and every small squirm was met with him being pressed tighter and the nails digging deeper. "Be gentle, and so will I. Understand pet?" The name made him feel sick. He nodded all the same. He understood he had no choice but to cooperate with this thing. "Gooood." It purred. "Shall we get going? We need to bring you home before sunrise." He gave another nod. He refused to speak with the demon. It let out an echo of its twisted cackle from earlier. "So stubborn. My dear boy I think you will see me in a new light after we talk in a more hospitable environment." The nails went away from his throat and moved in his hair to pull it down painfully. Bakura shrieked in agony. It felt like he was going to scalp him! "After all, I can give you what you've always wanted the most, you just have to be a good boy for a little while." Lips pressed to his cheek, and that was the most horrid thing it had done yet. Defiled his memory of those lips.

He released him and shoved him away. Bakura gasped and shook, trying to forget the feel of the monster's grip.

"Don't ever refuse me," it warned voice free of its coy playfulness letting its true violent nature bleed out in those words. "Now, we are going to Kul Elna. Alright?"

Bakura nodded, doubled over.

"Speak!" It shouted mixed with an inhuman screech.

"Alright!" Bakura yelled back jumping back at the sound. "Alright, we can go."

A victorious grin fell over its face. "Wonderful."

Bakura allowed Zorc to lead him through the desert towards his former home village. The entire time on edge and expecting the demon to turn around and eviscerate him for its own sick glee. Zorc remained equally silent, which might have been worse than the unnerving taunts from earlier. There was no reading it or its intentions making the monster an enigma. The demon you know is always the safer bet, and Bakura knew nothing of Zorc or what it wanted. Just that it looked like the boy who'd been lying beside him hours ago. His mind wandered to Atem several times on the way. He pondered on if Zorc had possessed the prince or done away with him. He wanted to believe Atem was alive, but the more he looked at the dead read eyes on Zorc's face the more any hope faded. It was quickly being replaced by more fear.

They reached Kul Elna and Zorc went from its mild amusement to a disgusting jubilation. It gazed around at the half buried homes and items littering the streets. The thing smile at the ruins of his village like it were a grand show for its entertainment. That pissed him off to no end. Zorc was reveling in the suffering and pain that had occurred. There was no doubting Zorc was a demon.

Bakura was overcome with dreadful nostalgia along with everything else. He passed by the homes of family friends, and family themselves. Saw their homes abandoned and half destroyed, some you could look into and see the undisturbed pieces of furniture set up from right before they were taken as if they were waiting for their owners to return at any moment. How it had survived the burning and sands was unknown. There was a sense of everything being frozen in time. The land was as dead as the people who had dwelled here. Finally they came to what had been the center of the village. Stands thrown over and Bakura spotted what he thought might be a little girl's doll laying innocently next to shattered wine jars.

"We are here," Zorc said. Bakura didn't want to be here. He wanted to be far away. Where he couldn't hear the laughter of the children he'd played with as a boy haunting his ears and catch glimpses of people he'd once seen every day passing by on streets.

Zorc raised its arms and whispered something in tongues foreign to Bakura. The ground shook, rumbling ferociously. Cracks appeared, no not cracks, the ground was reforming to be stairs. The stairs formed slowly on at a time leading to a dark corridor underground. The shaking stopped and the passage was revealed. There was something familiar about it. He could feel the recognition creeping in the back of his mind. Sneaking down a dark stairway, hiding in the crevices and watching, but everything was bigger, or was he just a lot smaller?

_Where were they taking his brothers, momma, and papa?_

No.

Not this place.

Zorc looked at him, annoyed. "Go."

Bakura shook his head back and forth. "No." His voice cracked and he broke. He sobbed and he cried shaking his head wildly. "Nononononono!"

"Go!" shouted Zorc the screech back.

"Please don't!" he begged staring ahead at the abysmal passage.

Zorc roared and placed a hand around his own throat and started thrashing his body around. "I'll rip his throat out and shove his vocal chords down yours! I'll peel off his skin and make the shadows hold you down to watch!"

Bakura stopped screaming. So Atem was in that body, it was possession. There was little relief in that. "Don't." Bakura held his hands up and moved towards the passage. "I-I'll go." Slowly he made his way to the edge of the stairs. He stopped.

"GET IN!" Zorc yelled.

Bakura descended down the stairs with Zorc following close behind. They reached the bottom and walked on to the depths of the tomb the village had been built on, both in literal and figurative terms. This tomb had contained the treasures that had been sold to first build Kul Elna, and it had hosted it's end just as it had its beginning. As he walked down the dark halls with the demon behind him subtly leading him in the right direction it all came back to him. Hiding in the dips and turns in the passages as just a small child, watching the soldiers lead his family and the other villagers down here like cattle. Wondering what they could want with them. He practically saw his younger self, scarless and little more than a diminutive body under a scruff of messy white hair. That little boy died with his village when he saw what was at the end of this hall. They reached that room.

The room he'd hidden in and saw them start to slaughter the villagers they hadn't already killed. They fell, and were thrown into a pot of gold. None resisting, because it was futile. All of them knowing they were going to die and some choosing to hold and cry with their loved ones with what little time they had left. Mothers sobbing as their children were ripped from their very arms and thrown in with the others. He could see it all over again, hear the grieving screams. The greatest wound placed on his was reopened and he knew he should not have come here. He should have just shoved Atem in the direction of the palace. None of this would be happening, and Atem wouldn't be…

"Does this bring back memories child?" Zorc hummed.

Bakura grit his teeth. The thing was trying his temper, but he could still kill him without any effort if he wanted probably. He didn't lash out like he wanted to. "You know it does. Why did you make me come down here?"

"To remind you of where you came from," it said. It's voice was quieter, trying to sound gentler even nurturing. It was just as grotesque as before. The thing moved close to him and pressed against his back, wrapping lean arms around his front and nuzzling it's face in his back. For a moment Bakura could pretend it was Atem with one of his stupid gestures of affection. The illusion broke when Zorc spoke again. "To remind you what they did to you. We are the same you and I, born from the womb of this tragedy." He gripped Bakura's head from the back and turned his head to a large stone slab on the ground. "Look there pet."

The giant slab held carvings of mystical writings that he didn't have the knowledge to translate. He recognized one thing however, the shapes of the millennium items indented each in a spot on the giant tablet. The longer he looked at it, the stronger its dark aura grew and revealed to him what it truly was. The same despicable energies that came from Zorc came from this slab. The room went colder than even the air outside and blotches of what at first looked like mist appeared. Then, details set in and they became like floating contorted skulls, but made of a dark spiritual energy. Their mouths twisted in agony and their whispers full of hate. They multiplied floating and whooshing through the room mostly around the tablet.

It was impossible. "Do you see?" Zorc whispered. "See what the Pharaoh and his line has caused. Not even in death will they let their torment end. Their anger keeps them trapped here, that and their pain. The utter agony of losing their own and the lives of all they loved so unjustly, so they hover around the origin of their doom." He tilted Bakura's head to look dead at the slab. "There is where I was born from all the darkness, anger, cruelty, pain, grief…and oh the hatred that melded with the power of the shadows. They suffer here, as do I, all of us trapped. And you run off and fraternize with your enemy for the sake of bodily satisfaction." The last sentence was whispered with malice that had faded into a taunt by the last word. Zorc ran its fingers through his hair playing with the long strands.

"Stop talking," Bakura uttered. He held back the emotion threatening to spill out. All of the spirits floating around wailing in pain, these were his loved ones. Suffering.

Zorc gave a chuckle. "Do not be so hostile, you can repent to us, and we shall give you what you desire most."

"What do you know of my desires demon?" Bakura couldn't stop himself and was repaid with Zorc tightening his grip in his hair and digging his nails in his scalp. Damn, he wished Atem had thought to trim them back in the temple.

Zorc growled. "Watch your tongue child." After delivering its warning it loosed its hand. "What you desire is obvious Bakura, the one thing you searched for long before your wayward prince came to you. Vengeance." The way it said Vengeance was like the word was some sacred holy chant. The spirit's went restless and frantic at the word. "We will give you that, that and so much more. I can give you the Pharaoh's blood and his throne, and if you really are so set on it, his son." Bakura's eyes shot open wide. Zorc tipped his chin to look back at it. The darkness still so wrong to see on Atem's features. "He can be your prize of war as you reign over this land that was kept on your people's blood. Or…" Zorc's voice was a mere whisper now. "I can be your Atem, I have his body. I can be everything you need of me, and I will let you do as you desire with no reprimand. Can you say your prince would do the same?"

Bakura trashed and shook the demon away in disgust. It hissed, but was thrown off in the shock of being refused. It glared in pure fury and balled it's fists body shaking with it's anger. Bakura stood firm this time, shooting his own intense gaze. He ignored the stench of decay from his own people, their spectres howling above him and moving wildly. He kept focus on Zorc and shouted at the monster.

"I will not be seduced by a demon who traps and feeds of the pain in the souls of my people where they were slaughtered!" He proclaimed. "Find yourself another fool to throw at the lions creature, because I'll sooner slay you!"

Zorc sneered. "You would have to kill this one to do that wouldn't you?" it ran a hand down Atem's body from shoulder to hip.

Bakura inhaled and said in a much quieter but determined voice. "I'd rather him die than be your host, and so would he." The thought made his heart ache like he hadn't felt since he was the little boy who first snuck in this tomb, but it was the truth. Atem was better off dead than a shell for Zorc to mold itself inside and take over.

Zorc stared analyzing him. It twisted it's head and circled around him summarizing him up. "You speak the truth…you are refusing me?" Zorc never gave him the chance to respond. It spoke again with no trace of Atem's voice underlying anymore, just it's own demonic pitch. "You insignificant insect. I am the new god of this world and you refuse me!" The spirit started to scream in even more pain and their forms began to phase out sporadically.

Bakura watched them with horror. These were his family, his village. "Leave them alone!" he shouted at the monster. He charged running forward. It didn't matter that he was unarmed, he'd beat it's head on the floor until it split if he had to. Despite that he had to remind himself it was Zorc's head he'd be splitting open, not Atem's. Atem wouldn't want this, he'd want him to free him, even with death.

He never got the chance, tendrils of the dark raised up and clasped themselves firmly around his wrists and ankles. They held him in place like manacles attached to the floor. He struggled and moved around as much as they would allow, which wasn't much. Zorc clicked it's tongue gazing down at him with contempt. The creature had sure changed it's tune once it saw Bakura wouldn't be manipulated.

"I am going to make you suffer," it said in calm almost happy voice. "You and your whore-prince. Worry not about your spirits, they're simply going through what I've put them through every day ever since they were slain, but the two of you. I shall destroy all he holds dear right before his eyes and then…I will destroy him before yours." A manic grin formed on it's face. "I will make him scream in agony just as I do your family and the rest of your pathetic village every night! Torturing his body and soul alike until he begs for death, but I shall never grant him that mercy. No, you will spend every day of eternity watching him beg for an end while I laugh and bathe in his pain!"

"FUCK YOU!" Bakura screamed rushing forward.

The shadows held him back, but he felt something, a pain in his shoulder where that damn brand was. The one that had cut him off from Diabound, the stupid thing hadn't worn off yet. Did it need to bother him now?! Then, he realized the wall was shattering, he felt blood rushing down from where the scar had burst open and the pull of Diabound's heart was felt in his own. He matched Zorc's grin with one of his own.

Diabound manifested in the room in their glory. Beautiful scaled body and fearsome duality appearing before their eyes and letting out a thunderous battle cry. Zorc's face twisted in shock and it stepped back at the noise. The shadows around him dissipated. Bakura marched to the demon fire in his eyes and Diabound by his side. Loyally his Ka followed it's master ready for battle.

"Step away before I strike you down!" Zorc screamed.

"That's too risky for you isn't it?" He smirked and the creature paled. "That's why you needed me, as strong as you are you're confined to this place with most of your power sealed in that stone. You might kill me and Diabound, but with him as long as you're bound to this place without a living soul to latch on to, you're just as likely to be defeated aren't you?"

The creature's face told him he'd guessed right. "I'm going to enjoy the day I get to torment you…"

"For now," Bakura said. "How about a compromise? Let him go, and I don't smash your tablet. I get the feeling that wouldn't end well for you." Zorc looked quickly between Diabound and the tablet. "We'll leave Kul Elna faraway enough where your soul can't maintain a connection anymore, and let you be."

Zorc's voice edge with suspicion. "You'll leave the spirits with me without a fight?"

Bakura growled. "I said this truce was for now, didn't I? Make no mistake demon, we will meet again."

It smirked. "Indeed we will." His voice was leveling and beginning to sound like Atem's again. Less of his own with every word. "I almost look forward to it, it's a shame you had to be stupid Bakura. We could have been great together."

There were nearly no traces of Zorc left in his voice by the end. Ripples of darkness poured out of his mouth and his eyes filtering in the air and turning to nothing. The last large wave of tainted energy flew out and headed straight for the slab, retreating to the vile home where it was born. With that last trace of shadow filtering out the body became Atem again. The emptiness replaced by the strong will and glimmer of passion hidden in those scarlet gems, the twisted expression falling to a tired and confused one.

Atem swayed on his feet eyes glassy and staring around. "B-Bakura?" He muttered weakly. Bakura ran over to him and wrapped his arms around the noble. The other, barely lucid didn't return the embrace but leaned on the thief. "You saved me." He said in realization. Bakura, at a loss for word, just nodded where his face was planted in his hair. "Thank you." He collapsed and Bakura brought him up in his arms.

The thief gave a final longing look inside the tomb. He planned to keep his promise to Zorc, he would return and free his people, but on that day all he could do was be thankful things hadn't gone much worse. He held the prince close to him, in awe of how much the brat had come to mean to him. He left behind the spirits and the tomb carrying Atem and made his way to be as far from that cursed place as he could physically bare in a single excursion.

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

The last thing he remembered clearly was the dark, crawling inside of him, consuming his entire self, body and soul. Aside from that it was all fragments and blurs captured in stolen moments resisting the beast that had stolen his body. It was the single most terrifying and painful experience of his life. Atem's entire body felt drained, and emotionally he felt similar. The color in the world seemed dimmer than before, but not as bad as the fade of it when he was first taken by Zorc and returning to normal slowly. A side effect of having the darkness so tightly wrapped around his heart. Part of him questioned whether that was what awaited those banished by the shadow games. That same unending hopeless abyss. He shivered at the thought, glad it was only used as an extreme punishment.

The prince was able to get a sense of his surroundings. He was back in the tent and could tell the sunlight was just beyond the fabric walls. He had vanished at night, but was it even the same day? There was no telling how long he'd been out. The sweat covering him and overbearing heat assured him they were still out in the desert, and thankfully stripped of his clothing lest he overheat in the stuffy tent. He just wanted to know if they were away from Kul Elna. As far away as possible.

Atem sat up and placed his face in his palms. His blood had caused that. That creature was created by his uncle's hand and the ruins of Kul Elna were cursed and laid to waste to preserve his family's reign over their empire. He was going to vomit. How did one even begin to make such an atrocity right? All he could hope for was to do right by Bakura and make sure who was responsible paid in this life as well as the next.

Sunlight flared in and the prince shoved his arm in his face to shield his eyes. He yelped at the sudden bright light and almost fell back in the bedroll. There was a hearty laugh that he'd recognize anywhere. He shot Bakura a nasty look, though it was only half serious. The thief closed the flap behind him and crawled in next to him he pushed the prince down and laid his head on his chest.

Atem might have questioned if Bakura was the one possessed, but hoped the gods were not so cruel. Instead he put his fingers through that beautiful pale hair. He heard Bakura hum low in throat. The thief reached out and stroked his abdomen with his fingertips. Pressing where firm muscle and soft flesh mingled. This was a change, Bakura had yet to be anything resembling outwardly affectionate ever since the shift in their dynamic. He gazed at the older male who looked lost in thoughts.

"Bakura?"

"Shut up," He said. The insulting words holding no venom, actually sounding quite soft and pleading. He lifted himself and leaned up enough to come face to face with the prince. "Let's leave the talking for later, please I just…" he sighed. He sounded just as tired as Atem. "I don't care anymore, if we are doomed, if whatever we are is going to blow up in our faces and ruin us. I just, don't care." He snorted. "Or I guess I do care, but not about that." The way he said it was all so quiet and unsure, he sounded nervous. Atem realized that might as close to a confession as he ever got.

The prince met the thief and pressed the very tips of their lips together and whispered against them. "I'm going to say one more thing, and then I'll shut up." Bakura muttered and alright. Atem took in a breath gathering his courage. The events of his possession had awakened him to the fact there was no telling how many days either of them had left. Everything could all come crashing down around them at any moment.

"I love you."

Bakura's mind apparently stopped working for a moment as he just stared dumbfounded. "I-I…I told you to shut up." He closed the distance and they kissed. A tender, romantic kiss. The sort they wrote all those legends of gods and mortals finding love in. By many standards it was chaste, tongues stayed in their own mouths, and they just sort of pressed together. Yet, it felt powerful. They embraced each other and lowered to lay chest to chest. The two held on to their kiss for as long as they could, impressive considering Bakura was partially crushing him.

They pulled away and lavender met ruby, Atem padded his thumb just under one of those bright eyes. Bakura let him and traced over his chest, giving a sharp intake of breath. He placed a peck on Atem's jaw, nibbling on it ever so slightly. "I think I want to try something." Atem nodded in his daze.

"Yes."

He may not have known what he was saying yes to, but he was definitely saying yes.

Bakura moved his head down kissing the bob on his throat before poking his tongue in the dip below it. The feel of the other's tongue on his skin shot little pricks of desire through him, even in such a mundane area. He moved lower to his chest, and for a moment Atem thought the thief might repeat his treatment he received in the cave from Atem. There was a slight disappointment and physical frustrating when he just briefly flicked a nub with his tongue and pulled it between his teeth once before continuing. He pressed his face against a sculpted stomach and drug his tongue down it from under his chest to right above his pelvis. He interrupted to lick a protruding hip bone and Atem sighed at the pleasant sensation.

Bakura licked the raised abdominal muscles on Atem's body. Tracing them and pushing his tongue inside his naval every few licks. It tickled, but overall, added to his arousal. His member began to grow stiff around when Bakura started to loudly slurp on his naval. Then, he went lower. He kissed Atem's pelvis right between where he'd just been and where Atem was praying he was planning to go. He rose more at the thought.

Bakura poked his entire tongue out of his mouth and proceeded to grab the other's half raised arousal. Atem gasped. The self-proclaimed king of thieves then pressed the entire flat of his tongue on the head and slowly stroked it across. Atem moaned throwing his head back. The thief repeated it and got the same reaction. He started using his tongue to stroke up Atem's shaft and around it. It felt amazing and the prince let out a series of whimpers to accompany the heat pooling in his groin. He was almost fully hard, and wouldn't be almost for long if this kept up.

Then the thief actually popped the head inside his mouth, mouth curving around him and pressing down. He sucked not able to coordinate his tongue with motion besides lashing it out with clumsy licks. It was more than enough for the inexperienced prince. His hands shot down to thief's head and threaded into his hair. Atem tried to keep his hips still, but the feeling of soft lips circling him, the sound of his over vocal sucks, and the sight of drool leaking down his member and Bakura's chin in equal made his mind go into a haze. He bucked his hips a fraction more slipping inside the thief's mouth. It caught him by surprise and he backed off, before lowering back down. The thief wouldn't be able to go down further than just above half and he had given up on his tongue being of use. Atem couldn't say he minded the way the other bobbed his head up and applied the gentle pressure of his sucks to him. He started moving his hips carefully in time with the other, a few mishaps meeting them, and groaned as he felt himself building up.

There was fluid leaking already and he felt himself getting close to finishing. The noises he produced grew louder. Bakura suddenly pulled off, Atem falling out of his mouth with a wet noise. The prince scowled and Bakura wiped away the spit from his chin. He rolled his eyes, and reached down to grasp Atem in one of his rough hands. Atem was fine with that and enjoyed the feel of the slide up and down his member. The spit from where his mouth had been on him spreading with his movements. Again, just as he felt on the brink, the thief pulled away. He groaned throwing his hands over his face.

"Quit whining," Bakura scolded. "This is just so I don't end up bleeding like you idiot."

That was the only warning he got before Bakura pulled him back up close to him and rolled them over. He kissed the prince on the lip, biting his lip playfully before spreading his own legs. Atem's fell between his and Bakura raised his knees. Atem felt his nerves acting up, he leaned back. His hands fell over Bakura's thighs squeezing the soft skin there. Bakura groaned. He kneaded it for another moment, noticing Bakura had managed to arouse himself during his actions on Atem. The prince molded his body over Bakura, with what he hoped was adequate space to move, and raised the other's hips in his hands. His face was to Bakura's chest, the height difference making any hopes of kissing during the act void.

He pushed up the other's waist garment and grabbed himself in his own hand and placed it between the spread legs against the tight passage. He felt the resistance not even truly pressing yet. With another shove and maneuver he pushed forward the tip breaching the walls, but not moving any further once that first crucial point was reached. He remembered how painful Bakura's excitement had ended up causing the last experience to be. Bakura hissed, but didn't complain otherwise.

Atem felt absolute pleasure. Not fully in yet, but already the tight walls embracing him caused his body to nearly convulse. He groaned and pressed forward more as Bakura started to relax. He reach halfway before the other tensed again. He stopped and threw his face against the Bakura's chest. He panted against the body below him until Bakura pushed his hips back and Atem finally pressed all the way in.

He wanted to scream as he felt himself consumed by the other's body. He felt completely connected to the other, not just the body. He tilted his head to look up at Bakura's face. His chest rose and fell erratically, and a red blush that began on his face traveled down his body. His pupils dilated and he looked down at Atem with lust, and what he wanted to be something else. He pulled himself out a little before quickly pressing back in. Amazing. Bakura was still experiencing some pain from the way his face scrunched up. Atem started moving himself at different angles remembering what had made it better for him last time. He pulled Bakura's hips with him and started pulling out more and more with every press back in. His own arousal was spiking, drowning him a divine sea, it wasn't until he finally angled just right to get Bakura to gasp like he was choking for air that he started to do the same for the other. He wasn't able to manage it every thrust, but was able to enough that Bakura was letting out continuous breathy noises and pushing his hips back regularly and rougher the more they went about.

Atem lost himself, going harder, deeper, and faster trying his best to hit the right spot all while swimming through his own ecstasy. The end was near, he felt it, the searing heat just below his belly, and the feel in his member of something building up ready to burst. He pressed himself tighter against Bakura rutting into the other while Bakura moved his arms down to hold him. Their bodies grinded, including Bakura's neglected arousal. It twitched against his abdomen and finally surrendered to the stimulation Atem gave him and the friction between their bodies. A soggy mess formed between them, getting on Atem's chest and the thief's midriff.

Atem had thought Bakura's body was already perfectly tight, it became unbearable. Walls clasping down and spasming on him. He didn't even pull out or thrust anymore, just sat there letting Bakura's body come apart around him feeling him quiver both outside in his hands, and inside around his member, before finishing himself with a long drawn out moan. He felt the inside of his lover's body grow wet, and being inside him became a sensory overload. They both mad small noise as he pulled out.

Atem rested on top of him, before remembering the mess on their bodies. He rolled over and moved to get up. Bakura repeated his actions from earlier and pushed him back planting his head firmly on the smaller man's chest.

"Wait for the air in here to cool at least first," he joked. One of his hand found Atem's and entwined their fingers together. He said something under his breath that in his half aware afterglow Atem only caught some of. "…to." His mind was hardly able to piece that together.

"What?" He asked breathily.

"…Nothing, just relax for a minute brat," that sounded like a good idea. So the two lovers just sat there enjoying the silence and the feel of their naked, sweaty skin pressed together.

They had no idea when, if ever they would have the chance for this again.

* * *

><p><em>Preview: "So tell me father, how innocent are you? Did you just turn a blind eye, or did you shed Kul Elna's blood? And the rest of you who lied to me while you called me friend or brother, how red are all of your hands?!"<em>


End file.
